


当局者迷

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 67,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	1. 1

01

“徐坤，现在你快升到了联邦军部的少将职位，为了方便工作，组织给你安排了一位配偶。堂堂少将，没有一位夫人怎么合适呢？”  
“不……阁下，我还不需要对象，也没有心仪的Omega或者Beta，只想为了帝国的事业……”  
“组织已经决定了，给你精挑细选了一位Omega做夫人。资料马上传到你的通讯器上，绝对是最符合你需要的人选。”

通讯咔的中断了，蔡徐坤确定通讯屏幕已经关闭后，有些烦躁的锤了锤全息面板。

现在是帝国与联邦内战最关键的时期，蔡徐坤作为一名暗中工作的情报人员，能够滴水不漏的从一名通讯员走到领导职位，小部分靠的是帝国在联邦整个系统内的暗箱操作，大部分靠的是他卓越的个人能力，深受联邦官员的信任。因此接到这个“夫人”安排的时候，蔡徐坤首先反省的是自己最近是否出现工作能力上鞭长莫及的地方，突然上级安排一个人到身边，是帝国的辅佐还是监督。

当然，也可以单纯的理解为帝国在维护他在外的形象，如果年轻有为的高级Alpha还单身，联邦势必会很快给他“安排”一段婚姻。与其到时候被动拒绝，不如现在趁早杜绝这个可能性。

他有些无奈的松了松领带，沉着脸思考家里面多一位完全陌生的Omega后可能面临的问题：夫妻本该一个房间的两个怎么解释？漱口杯是不是要放一起用情侣牙刷？发情期怎么办？易感期呢？

特别是后面两个，蔡徐坤回想起自己的易感期，因为还没有对象并不知道会出现什么程度的发情；而发情期，自己应该出于同事友谊买一盒最好的抑制剂。

通讯器里还没有新的消息过来，门铃先响了。

三长两短的按法，是自己人。

蔡徐坤仍然十分谨慎的确定了监视器里的来人，是自己的单线上级，旁边还站了位个头相当高挑的人。

“这位是朱正廷，你的夫人。”  
不，只是一位工作上的同事，只是关系相对特殊些，不必叫这么特定的称谓。蔡徐坤默默的想，但是出于礼貌依然安静的听着。

他也注意到了对面人的安静。  
安静的垂着眼帘，两手交握在身前，像个乖乖的学生，十个指头交替握着，却没有紧张的捏着手指。  
抬起头来时，温柔细腻的光辉一下就从面庞里透了出来，加上不低于Alpha的身高，与蔡徐坤往联邦酒会里一站，不得不说，从外表上处处显示“合适”。

“帝国军情十二处高级情报员朱·正·廷，前来报到。”一声响亮的军礼，打破了安静。  
蔡徐坤机械的回了个礼，有些僵硬的看了看上级。

高级情报员，若是换算到正规军里的军衔，已经可以和蔡徐坤平起平坐。而且这样的情报人员大多身居要职，不会再出来做这种卧底任务。放到前线来，哪里“合适”了？

上级没打算再说什么，寒暄了几句就告辞，留下了朱正廷。  
还有，行李箱。

朱正廷很快进入角色，问了蔡徐坤要不要洗澡，自己从帝国首都赶到联邦中心城累死了。蔡徐坤指了方向，朱正廷就拿着行李箱过去，临了还给了蔡徐坤的夫妻生活情况简介，叮嘱他看完就烧掉。

现在蔡徐坤盯着烟灰缸发呆，里面有刚刚烧成灰烬的“夫妻共同生活”。

帝国的高级情报员，摇身一变成了蔡徐坤幼时订的娃娃亲，两家人逢年过节有些走动，但是因为战时动乱，蔡徐坤应征入伍，朱正廷敌后苦守，终于在发情期快要到之前到了蔡徐坤身边。

好一个模糊不清的故事，这样不需要什么深情款款的爱情过程，“怎么喜欢上对方”的终极难题推给长辈就行。穿越战火来这里的理由也十分正当，没有一个Omega不需要一个Alpha来度过一个完整的发情期的，况且他们还是名正言顺的夫妻。

“故事都记下来了吗？我穿多大尺寸的衣服？喜欢吃什么东西？”洗完澡的朱正廷斜靠在书房的大门上，浴衣也斜斜的系着。

“你的衣服和我一样大，XL码；吃的东西，小时候喜欢含着棒棒糖，长大以后见面不多，每次寄回去联邦的糕饼，不知道你最爱芝麻糖角，还是红豆酥酪？”  
“厉害，不愧是联邦最年轻有为的少将。不一会儿功夫就把素未谋面的妻子姻缘讲的亦假亦真？”朱正廷拍掌，径自走到蔡徐坤身边坐在椅子扶手上，低头露出自己完整脆弱的腺体。

“还差最后一步，标记。”

蔡徐坤有些吃惊，虽说这是AO之间最明显的联系，但是万万没想到朱正廷会用如此干脆利落的态度来完成任务。

“我没有发情期，就闻不到其他人的信息素味道。”朱正廷见蔡徐坤迟迟没有咬下去，便抬起头来解释，那琥珀色的眼眸里有清亮的光。“所以你咬了我不会对产生任何约束，任务结束大可以去完全标记你真正喜欢的人，标记对你我没有反噬。”

“我没有发情期，信息素也没有味道，同样也不会引诱你进入易感期。现在任务危险，彼此都精神紧张，稍不留神就全部暴露，也不允许我们出现只被本能支配的七天七夜。”

讲到这里，蔡徐坤才真正理解了何谓“合适”，上级派来了一部完完全全的工作机器，他露出腺体的那个低头，都不是常人怜惜的脆弱，而是工作必须的步骤。

“好了，标记好以后赶紧休息。明天上午九点，我要送你上班，在门口偶遇管理资源调配的孙局长，你介绍了我们的关系，我才能进到孙局长夫人组的晚宴，然后才能去刺探联邦最新的能量石运输路线……”

“行行行，我咬我咬，你来这里带了多少任务，这才第一个晚上……”蔡徐坤有些嘟囔着，板正了朱正廷的脖子，对着腺体方方正正的咬下去。

犬齿刺破皮肤，血液的甜腥味后就是蔡徐坤刻意施加进入的苏打水味，混上朱正廷没有味道的信息素，味道就像稀释了的和面碱水，让蔡徐坤觉得自己怀里揣了个老面馒头。

朱正廷的手指在蔡徐坤刺破的时候忍不住捏住了蔡徐坤的手腕。

看着朱正廷走出房间，蔡徐坤摸了摸自己的手，回想起刚才的“标记”：方才朱正廷因为疼痛抓住了自己，还真像一个Omega，可这被捏青的手腕，力道哪里像一个Omega。


	2. 2

02  
  
“哦，徐坤，这位是……？”  
  
正如朱正廷所预测的那样，他在送蔡徐坤到军部大门，“恰好”碰到了带着威武的黑背走进大门的孙局长及其Omega。  
  
“局长早，夫人早。”蔡徐坤敬礼后介绍到：“这是内子，朱正廷，刚从老家过来。”  
“见过孙局长，孙夫人。”朱正廷礼貌的回礼，主动伸出手来致意。  
  
出人意料，最喜欢朱正廷的大概是那条黑背，鼻子顶着朱正廷握过来的手，吭哧吭哧喘着气，爪子刨地，特别兴奋。  
  
孙局长夫妇二人爱狗如命，见黑背如此喜爱朱正廷，对这位陌生的幕僚夫人不由得另眼相看，孙夫人摸了摸黑背的背部，黑背乖乖坐下后就主动开了口：“蔡夫人远道而来，还不太熟悉这里的人情风貌，若是明天晚上有空，可否参加我主办的慈善晚宴，一来为战区筹款，二来也是让蔡夫人给大家打个招呼，三来蔡夫人多认识几位夫人，平日也好做个牌搭茶友。”  
  
“徐坤先替内子谢谢夫人了，正廷初来乍到的，鄙人又俗务缠身，正愁找不到时间让他熟悉这里。能有孙夫人体恤下属，徐坤感激不尽。”蔡徐坤知晓朱正廷意图，此时直接接话应承下来，又说了几时间地点，办公楼的上班钟声就响起来了。  
  
“好了，你们Alpha上班去了，我带着正廷四处走走。”孙夫人接过狗绳，蔡徐坤想随着孙局长转身，忽然收到了朱正廷飘过来的眼刀，仔细一看朱正廷还在暗地里嘟嘟嘴。  
  
蔡徐坤不知其意，但还是走过去靠近他的Omega，贴到一块儿时Omega侧头吻了吻蔡徐坤的脸颊，羞红着脸说：“不能忘了。”  
  
“年轻人啊，刚结婚感情就是甜，上班还有goodbye kiss。”孙夫人打趣到，朱正廷亲完还就马上退后了三步，似乎是不好意思摇了摇手。  
  
蔡徐坤愣了一会儿，这不是昨晚的那本“夫妻共同生活”里写的要求，若是朱正廷擅自加了细节，他应该提前和他说。方才那退开，应该不是害羞，而是怕他疑惑。  
  
孙局长咳嗽了两声，蔡徐坤连忙低下头跟上，心里念叨着要在写一本注意事项，要是突然有什么枝节双方要提前准备，这次用“新婚燕尔”搪塞过去了，保不齐下回就得换个理由。


	3. 3

03

蔡徐坤下午的时候，通讯器收到朱正廷发来的消息，说今天和孙夫人买到了好看的怀表，叫他赶紧回家试试。他以为是什么暗示，掐点回家，推开门却看见朱正廷真的在把玩一块怀表。

现在怀表已经沦为了纯粹的观赏作用，朱正廷手里这块的确很精美，鎏金的表面，镶钻的表盘，镶金的指针，在手指间转动着，流光溢彩。

“送你的，先生。”朱正廷站起来，把怀表贴在蔡徐坤胸膛上。  
“只是……只是一块怀表吗？”蔡徐坤纳闷了，能够让朱正廷特意通知他回来，只是为了一块简单纯洁的表？

“本来只是一块表，我在表盘下面夹了一只强力抑制剂。”朱正廷转动机关，在后盖上果真另有玄机。“今天孙夫人给我说了你被七八个名媛接近的故事，不知道是给我下马威还是当真无关紧要——如果真有人用发情期引诱你，你还可以用这随身的抑制剂，免得‘为国捐躯’。”

说完还妥帖的把怀表塞在了蔡徐坤的军装口袋里。

“还有别的事吗？”蔡徐坤收下了怀表，心里却对朱正廷的防范不以为然。抵抗Omega的发情引诱，一直就是Alpha特工能力训练的重要项目。蔡徐坤在定期的检测中表现都很稳定，不被动摇，也不被诱惑。多一支抑制剂随身，多一分心里安慰而已，给Omega多一分安全感而已。

如果朱正廷回答“没有”，蔡徐坤就打算和他说说关于“共同生活”注意事项的事。当朱正廷需要增加修订新的细节，请务必提前告知他，脱离掌控的滋味对于狮子座的Alpha来说并不好受。

“有啊，当然还有。”朱正廷拉近蔡徐坤，摆出了慢三步的姿势，“明天是晚宴，应该会跳舞吧，我们得先练习一下。”

说完朱正廷去摆动今天淘回来的古董留声机，汩汩女声流淌在整个房间里。

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

蔡徐坤怀抱着朱正廷随着朱正廷摇摆着，这个时候他才真正感受到这位从天而降的夫人，真的是位与他第二性别不同的人。被人怀抱的时候安静淡然，绝无Alpha的专断粗暴，微微低下的头仿佛在凝视对方的脸。

朱正廷确实在看他，孙夫人的话让他不由得仔细凝视他名义上的丈夫。从情报单位进入军部上层后，每次出席宴会都让在场的单身人士抢破了头，强大坚韧的气质与他舒缓温和的信息素味道形成了双重威压，湿了好些人的穴——这个孙夫人讲话还真是没有遮拦——于是朱正廷想着给他多准备一支抑制剂，又想起接受任务前上级给他的保证是：蔡徐坤的体质特殊，与他共事正是绝妙搭档。

想着想着，朱正廷就错了步子，好几脚踩在了蔡徐坤的脚趾上。蔡徐坤呲牙，有些无可奈何的想把朱正廷的距离放远一点，然而竟轻而易举的举起了他，落下的时候带着回旋，于是只有体重像个Omega的朱正廷，轻盈地踮着脚踩在了他的前脚掌上。

“对……对不起……”朱正廷慌忙道歉，想重新站回地面，蔡徐坤却收紧了手，说着“别动。”

两人紧贴的身躯，让他闻到了朱正廷身上自己的味道。

一抹轻微如晨间溪水的泥土芬芳，比起晨间goodbye kiss时已经几乎无法察觉。没有被最终标记的Omega是不会长久持有Alpha的信息素气味，孙夫人大概不是特别细心，若是换了个场合的有心人，一下就能闻出真假。

歌声还在缓慢的唱着，女人在问着你是否会依然爱我。

他和朱正廷之间不管是什么关系，现在已经是合法配偶了，若不是战火纷飞的年代，该为工作不顺和生几个孩子争吵。

想到这里，蔡徐坤低下头又在朱正廷的腺体咬了一口，同时还在“共同生活”的注意事项里增加了一条，Alpha的临时标记有效期大约只有24个小时，最迟也要在上午出门前增加一记。

朱正廷下意识的颤抖着，他虽然闻不到信息素的味道，也能理解蔡徐坤这样做的目的，但是他还是情难自已的搂住了蔡徐坤的肩膀，甚至忍不住把头埋起来，因为蔡徐坤在松开牙齿后，没有马上放开他，而是耐心的用唇吮吸着后颈冒出的血迹。

临睡前，蔡徐坤帮朱正廷关卧室灯，好像突然想起了什么，用手指点了点自己的脸颊，说着“goodnight kiss”呢？

朱正廷支起身子，在黑暗中抚摸到Alpha刀锋般的脸颊，轻轻吻下。

在另一个人身上中闻到自己的味道，竟然是如此安魂又迷神的镇静。

以后若是有心情不好的时候，说不定可以抱着他闻一闻就好。  
蔡徐坤回房时如是想。


	4. 4

04  
孙夫人主办的慈善晚宴是当晚联邦中心城里的一件盛事，当晚城里的军政要员和夫人，还有正当年的Omega们悉数到场。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷打探来的出席名单，在飞行器里分组两人的攻略对象。

“一处到五处的处长，我去负责，从整体上打探他们的运行路线图。”  
“这几个科长，你去负责，看看具体运送的品种和体量。”

蔡徐坤给朱正廷讲解名单上的人员安排。

“这几个科长家里好几个是Omega，你小心被他们嫉妒，蔡夫人。”蔡徐坤在名字下加了条线。

“嫉妒什么？”朱正廷撩了撩耳后的头发，眼角不自觉的翘了起来，分明是自知还带着骄傲，蔡徐坤便顺着他笑着讲：“当然是嫉妒你突然就成了蔡夫人。”

“你才要当心。”朱正廷放下了手，隔着衣服确认蔡徐坤放在口袋里的怀表，“当心那些Alpha的上司再给你塞几个Omega或者Beta做蔡二夫人、蔡三夫人……”

“蔡大夫人，你先让我放心一点。”蔡徐坤戏谑着，顺势揽住朱正廷环上来的手，朱正廷偏了偏头，蔡徐坤低头便咬了一口，碱水味又浓成了苏打水。

好像朱正廷被注入信息素时特别顺从，蔡徐坤突然沉下了心，看着在前面在贴抑制贴的朱正廷。

他本身信息素没有味道，蔡徐坤无法用气味判断朱正廷是否曾接受过别人的信息素，又或者，随意接受他人的信息素伪装身份，就是他作为情报人员最特殊的才能，一次临时标记足够他转换成“任何人的Omega”。

“还有什么要交代的？”朱正廷回头看见蔡徐坤眼神怪怪的，低头看了看自己今天的打扮，休闲衬衣，西装长裤，一抹淡蓝色配上蔡徐坤的浅花灰，仍是般配。

“就……注意点，不要逞强。这次晚宴是在万国饭店里举行，不会有人随身携带文字资料，别想着中途溜走去翻证据。”蔡徐坤找不着话，说了些有的没的。

“蔡将军，你可以担心我做不到你配偶的亲密模样，但不可以怀疑我作为情报人员的自我修养。刚才你说的是写在《情报工作实用办法·初级》上的内容——正是我，一字一句写的。”朱正廷转过身，不等蔡徐坤就先下了飞行器。

而后他依然在等着蔡徐坤挽着他的手臂进门，实现他作为“配偶”该有的形象。  
只是还有些气鼓鼓的，故意别过脸不看他。

朱正廷，还真是容易炸毛。  
蔡徐坤过去挽着他的手臂，在并不存在的“共同生活”注意事项上又加了一条。

万国饭店最大的西餐厅里，孙夫人主办的慈善晚宴正在就绪，自助餐食一字排开，里面放着大多是土豆、南瓜和稀粥，酒水取消，仅有白水，用战地真正的带着编号的杯子盛着。

蔡徐坤不动声色的打量了一番，孙夫人这样安排现在是为了表示能和前线战士同甘共苦共克时艰，可好像事先没有知会所有的参与者，或是临时决定，在众人衣着款款间配着战时饭菜，着实显得刻意。

没有香槟杯子在手里，大家好像都不会聊天了。  
蔡徐坤想象着大家举着军用钢化杯说“干杯”，有些发笑，一回头却发现朱正廷不见了。


	5. 5

05

蔡徐坤用余光扫着各处，若闲庭散步；而孙夫人更似热锅上的蚂蚁，无人能解自己的苦心。抚慰将士的一番好意没错，但也要众人捧场配合，此时他只能硬着头皮请司令上台做开场致辞。

“孙夫人，您宽心，等下待会拍卖的时候，才能看出您用心良苦。”灯光暗下来了，不知何时朱正廷已经走到了孙夫人身边，“这些用品，您在最后拍品增加一个环节……这样……这样……大家才能领会您的心意，前线战士对您更是感激不尽。”

孙夫人在朱正廷的建议下，慢慢冷静下来，招手叫人来安排，还不放心，便请蔡夫人过去帮忙指点，还拉着朱正廷的手说他决不食言，“给你一个最精彩的亮相时刻。”

司令讲完后先是宴饮时间，在联邦中心城过惯了锦衣玉食生活的贵人们，只对这些灰不溜秋的食物略略动了动筷子，像蔡徐坤这样从一线工作爬上来的人，才会对食物们有着熟悉的亲切感。

食物可以不吃，水是没得选了，好在人人都拿着钢化杯子，反而不觉得奇怪，有些名媛还故意在记者面前拿着杯子摆拍。

因为在飞行器上一番发作，蔡徐坤此刻不好意思再咄咄逼人的问朱正廷去哪里了，便只用通讯器提醒他注意安全，报告位置。  
不久朱正廷就回复了一句“准备室，安全。”

怎么去准备室去了，蔡徐坤想不明白，可他身上还有任务在身，必须要与几位处长聊聊。这南瓜土豆确实是很好的由头，没几句话蔡徐坤就摸准了能量石的路线。

可也就几句正经话，音乐响起，孙夫人与局长跳了开场舞，众人们翩翩入场，蔡徐坤则在场边独自一人，处长们还不曾知道蔡徐坤已经有了“配偶”，“配偶”还在现场，拿出长辈的派头来又来教育他某某家的Omega不错，看上了可以帮助介绍。

蔡徐坤嘴上谢绝着，直言说今天有带家属过来，一时内急暂时失陪，待会儿一定领过来请领导过目。

“哎呀，有了夫人，还可以有妻，有妾，有情人嘛。”一处处长大腹便便的笑着，油亮的脑壳闪着白光。

“这个……”蔡徐坤想了想朱正廷给自己的警告，真有蔡二夫人、三夫人，不得一个个手撕了扔出门才怪。蔡徐坤右手摸到那块怀表，脸上竟然不知不觉的露出了苦笑。

“我们联邦最年少有为的蔡少将，竟然是个‘耙耳朵’，这夫人该是何等风采，让人好生好奇！”又有几位科长附和到。

蔡徐坤只能陪笑，他担心朱正廷正在执行任务，不好因为这种原因用通讯器冒然打断，但是也有点焦急起来，这去了不止一时半会了，他想去找找，但是很快就有人过来请处长们到拍卖厅前排就坐，蔡徐坤被人引到位置时，旁边蔡夫人的椅子还是空的。

司仪和拍卖师开始对拍品做讲解，大部分都是些司空见惯的名人字画古玩珍宝。主人们得来的时候大多不费功夫，此刻捐出来还能得个好名声，何乐而不为？

很快，拍品单子走到了最后一件，朱正廷还是没有出来，蔡徐坤不由得再次询问他的位置。

“台上看我。”


	6. 6

06  
“现在有请蔡徐坤夫人，为我们带来今天晚上最特别的拍品。”司仪说完，做了个手势请人上台，台下好奇声讨论声陡然大过了欢迎的掌声。

“各位晚上好，我是蔡徐坤的夫人朱·正·廷，前两天从敌后区赶过来。”朱正廷走上台，落落大方的介绍自己，“大家手里和我一样的杯子，就是今晚最特别的拍品。”他举起军用钢化杯，向大家致意。

朱正廷用自己从敌后区赶来的经历，给每个杯子增添了一个悲壮的故事：这些杯子来自前线已经牺牲的士兵，上面的编号对应着一位为国捐躯的英雄。在座的每位嘉宾可以向杯子的所有者捐款，主办方，也就是孙夫人会把捐款送到英雄家眷手上，解决生计困难，聊表安慰。

“这是我们不该忘却的纪念，愿能以此杯再祭安宁。”朱正廷用从容的语调，缓慢的讲述了整个故事，在场人无不为之动容。

之前那些拍卖，所拍所得都是为了购买军需物资，钱转个了圈又落到军需处的口袋里，大家都心知肚明什么回事，参加是给司令面子；坐到现在，客人们仿佛打了一针兴奋剂，连连夸着孙夫人真知人间疾苦，深知军民一家亲，这样直接有效的捐赠还真是雪中送炭。孙夫人总算从筹备的压力下解脱出来，笑吟吟的和别家夫人交谈起来。

司令第一个站起来慷慨解囊，余下的人也纷纷出资，方才摆拍的名媛得捐两份才下得了台。朱正廷站在台边负责帮忙登记，待到蔡徐坤走过来的时候还说：“你别排队了。”

“啊？”  
“刚才我用你的名字，把你的钱捐了。”

排队的人一时熙熙攘攘，好些记者做了现场速报，场下热闹非凡，善款金额节节攀升。

这场晚宴人们口耳相传了好些天，凭空出现的蔡夫人突然降临，让见多了生日黑白的中心城多了一桩亮色。

“蔡队长，你的夫人挺不错啊，优雅端庄还识大体，整个中心城打字灯笼都找不到一个相像的。”深夜加班，间隙时有同事谈起那天站在舞台上的蔡夫人。

那天在台上的蔡夫人给众人留下了良好的第一印象，在目前Omega已经很稀有的情况下，突然出现一个高质量的Omega，对Alpha或者不那么固执的Beta都有极强的吸引力。

即使他们都闻到了蔡徐坤的味道，可是相对而言蔡徐坤身上还是熟悉的苏打水味，显然两人之间还未到最后关头。

“哪里哪里，拙荆哪里比得上这里大家闺秀小家碧玉。不过当时给孙夫人帮忙趁手。”蔡徐坤后来明白了这件事是朱正廷急智解围，但对外无论如何不能抢了孙夫人风头。

“就是不知道什么时候还有个准信啊……真想回家。”蔡徐坤指了指办公桌，调转话头。  
“哎，新婚就是恋家啊。”同事们中的过来人，露出了“我懂”的笑容。


	7. 7

07  
今晚临时集合，布置的是下一阶段的兵力布置。现在内战全面铺开，战线从最远端的无人星球拉到最繁华的联邦中心，兵力不虞，自然得有所舍弃。

那些无人星球联邦默认是弃守的，尽管上面有丰富的矿产资源，可是守住它们要牵扯大量精力，联邦想直接退守，与帝国划星带而治。

这点从朱正廷带回来的消息也得到了证实。蔡夫人最近每天都会去参加下午的茶会，已经从好几个将军府邸里听到过孙夫人的抱怨，说已经要放弃的星球还要他家Alpha装模作样的放空船去拉东西，不过是要应付那些望眼欲穿的记者。

但是帝国的要求是统一整个星系，那些无人星球帝国肯定是会要的，繁华星球最好还能做到兵不血刃，坐享优良的基础设施。

现在联邦正在为力保哪些星球，放弃哪家星球而争论，最上面没有定论，蔡徐坤所在的战略处也只能干耗着等。战略处提交的三个方案，无论是全面退守，引蛇入洞，还是壮士断腕，总是意味着某种程度的失败。

于是Alpha们谈完了时局政治，家长里短也无可避免，蔡夫人正是时下枯燥生活中的热门话题。

同僚们嗤笑一声：“能让我们少年将军深陷温柔乡的美人，可还有没有直系Omega，介绍给众位兄弟们也不错啊。”同僚拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，他干笑两声。

别说有没有直系亲属，我连他家里几口人都不知道。蔡徐坤心里打了个问号，这个问题必须得要两人取得共识。

熬到后半夜，接到通知说上面散了，还没有讨论出个所以然，大家回家待命。

蔡徐坤后半夜到家，发现家里还有灯亮着，橘黄色的光，柔柔的。

这么多年来，蔡徐坤谨小慎微的独自一人，突然感觉到了有人惦记的温暖。

下一秒他却思考着是不是被人发现了秘密甚至挟持了朱正廷，多年来的警惕让他习惯性做最坏的打算。

想到这里，他更是三步并作两步的跑上楼去，军靴在地面发出沉闷的声响。

他扫描虹膜开锁，一切正常，亮着客厅的灯，茶几上的牛津字典还是离开时的角度。

通常情报人员都会用一本字典做密码本，反间谍人员就会下意识的检查字典，翻动后难免有变化，这是朱正廷提出来辨别家里是否被搜查的一个好办法。

可是他还是觉得有什么不对。  
蔡徐坤脱了鞋，光着脚在地板上走着，走着。  
走到朱正廷房间在停下，他看见摆在门口的拖鞋是一对兔耳朵。  
说不定朱正廷真的有个可爱的妹妹，不过万万不能嫁给联邦的军官，他日必是战争罪犯。

想要扭开门把的时候，蔡徐坤的手停住了。

他知道有什么不对。  
空气里被稀释的苏打水味道没有了。  
距离上一次标记超过了二十四小时。

他于朱正廷的身体已经是个隐形人，而朱正廷心底还记得给他留盏灯。

明天早上再多给他一些信息素，除了咬他一口，还有呢？  
蔡徐坤默默的想。


	8. 8

08

翌日是休息日，天才蒙蒙亮蔡徐坤的处室通知直接在全息屏上投影，呱呱大叫着：“二线任务，原地待命，不得外出”。

被吵醒的蔡徐坤一步三晃的走过去，要是他不去点击收到，这呱呱的声音得十分钟响一次。

“你们领导是不是没有夫妻生活啊？这个点发通知，晨勃都给他叫阳痿了……”同样被吵醒的朱正廷，趴在沙发后面有气无力的问着。

“哎，过来，味道没了。”蔡徐坤口齿不清的叫着，脚步不稳，往后跌坐在沙发上，脑袋靠下去，正好对上朱正廷的脸。

朱正廷扭转脖子，自是要露出腺体给蔡徐坤注射一下，谁知道咬完后，蔡徐坤还硬拗着掰过来朱正廷的脑袋。

“别乱动。”蔡徐坤眼神涣散，口气却意外的强硬。  
已经被痛得神智清明的朱正廷睁大眼睛面对面的看着他，猜想着这是蔡徐坤的起床气。

两人此时鼻尖对着鼻尖，四目相对，朱正廷好奇的打量着蔡徐坤卷曲浓密的睫毛，四周气压突然下沉。

这是书上说的“Alpha信息素的威压，会在标识领地或者意识到危险降临的时候散发”。朱正廷虽然闻不到味道不至于腿软，但是空气的变化还是能体会到。他和蔡徐坤一样，习惯于做最坏的打算，最糟糕莫过于就是有人怀疑他们的身份想大清早的来探个究竟。

但是没有人闯入，蔡徐坤的舌尖突然闯了进来，他还用手扣住了朱正廷的头不让躲开，湿漉漉的亲吻融化在朱正廷嘴里。  
这对于Alpha来说这是加强临时标记的一个方法，利用吞咽体液来增加信息素的摄入量。对于Omega则有几分微妙的诧异，唾液中获得的信息素，比起咬破腺体或者插入体内，有效含量微乎其微甚至可以忽略不计，接吻更多的带有情感因素。

朱正廷有些诧异自己这几天做了什么忽然让安全稳妥的蔡少帅突然起意，唇齿相接间，蔡徐坤顺手用遥控器砸了一下全息屏幕的位置，喃喃自语到：“你是个什么玩意儿也敢闯老子的领地。”

敢情就是被人骚扰自家空间的小小不爽，让蔡少将拼命释放信息素来强调自己的占有欲。  
朱正廷有些哭笑不得，便一遍一遍抚摸着Alpha的头发安抚他，退出他的亲吻，低声说：“没事的，我在。你昨天回来的太晚了，好好再睡一觉。要去办公室我会叫你的。”

“那我站在你门口的时候，你想不想我把门打开？”  
长长的一吻结束，蔡徐坤清醒了，满意的嗅到朱正廷身上的气味浓度有了进一步提升。方才他扔遥控器不过是做个幌子，想把自己昨晚未尽之事有个理由做完。  
可听朱正廷安慰他的话，仿佛还有所期待？

朱正廷从沙发后面翻下来坐好，眯着眼睛问他：“你想不想进来？”

周末上午，阳光微熙，朱正廷仰着漂亮的脸，眼神明亮又单纯，嘴角还带着笑。  
一个单身的Omega对一个单身Alpha说这样一语双关的话，无异于赤裸裸的邀请。  
蔡徐坤有些口干舌燥的抚摸上了朱正廷的大腿。

“我去茶会，总有夫人问我为什么蔡少将只是标记了我，没有最终标记。我回答他们是因为还没有到发情期，强行标记太痛苦。接着马上就有太太替我担心，说这里莺莺燕燕太多。我那么单纯，可千万不要被有心机的人占了先机。”

“如果我是普通的，把相夫教子视为天的Omega，的确要焦虑如何得到你的最终标记，我这样闻不到信息素的人，不能被Alpha的信息素引出发情期，别无选择只好靠催情的药发情，才能留下Alpha的最终标记。”

“然而你不是。”蔡徐坤从朱正廷这么一段话中逐渐清醒过来，接过话头。

“是的，我不同于一般的Omega，战争太危险，我不能让另一个人因为标记陷入孤老。”朱正廷瞟眼看着蔡徐坤，“尤其是像你这么优秀的Alpha，值得更好的，更香醇，更尽兴的Omega，而不是无法遵循本能的我。”


	9. 9

09  
“其实就像大家所想的，前线不太适合Omega。我一心要建功，只想和姐姐……姐姐一样。”朱正廷低下了头，蔡徐坤的手已经改为环住身上人的腰。

这是朱正廷第一次主动谈及他的家人，蔡徐坤凝神听着。

“我的姐姐，比我大三岁，是名Alpha，从小志向远大。”朱正廷手背放在额头上，开始回忆。  
“我们还小时，姐姐就一直向往着从军入伍，到十八岁时如愿以偿，可是三年前突然失踪。部队给我们的答复是远赴Z星执行任务，情况不明……我追着她参军，追随姐姐的脚步，好不容易升到高级情报员，就为了能够主动要求我最后的安排。”

Z星，星系中曾经有名的能源之星，储存着大量启动星舰的关键矿石，但因为地远人稀，从联邦中心城飞过去一次需要乘坐星舰十天，驻守条件极为艰苦，加之其他星球发现有类似低能量矿石可以靠堆积数量代替，Z星重要性一落千丈，已经列入了联邦的放弃名单。

“和你搭档是我最后一个任务，完成后，无论如何我都要去Z星看一眼。”朱正廷露出难得的忧郁，微微靠在了蔡徐坤的肩头。

“没事的，姐姐没事的，联系不上只是因为Z星苦寒，交通不便。等任务完成后，你还可以接着联系。”蔡徐坤有些难受，不是从信息素的波动中感受到的——朱正廷没有味道——而是实打实的心疼。

甚至是想亲一亲，吸走这些不痛快。

蔡徐坤低头，正想把念头付诸实现的时候，有人敲门，还在非常早的时候。

“徐坤，资料。”  
监视器里的来人正是肖想蔡夫人的那位，蔡徐坤决定不客气，给他一个拒绝的事实。

他把朱正廷抱到转角后的餐桌上躺好，故意露出朱正廷修长的双腿挂在自己腰上，低声吩咐他：“叫。”

“叫什么？”身下人吐着舌头笑，明知故问。  
“你练过的。”蔡徐坤捏了捏他的腰。

“嗯……不……你好硬……”  
朱正廷怕痛，老老实实的叫起床来。  
“大声点，要进客厅就能听到。”蔡徐坤还提要求。  
“你……今天你蔡夫人豪放的名头就传遍整个军部！”朱正廷飞快的回了一句，还是尽责的叫大声了许多。

“资料放门口就好，我晚点再看。现在有些不方便。”  
蔡徐坤开启了自动门，又交代几句。

同事刚走了两步，就隐约听见了蔡夫人婉转的呻吟，加上方才蔡少将忍耐克制的声音，还有不方便过来的事实——面红耳赤的放下东西，头也不抬的走了。  
可还是瞄到了蔡夫人雪白的大长腿。

听到同事逃一般的下楼声，躲在餐厅的两人都松了口气。有些事，捕风捉影的更容易让人信以为真，估计很长一段时间不会再有人来问夫妻俩的关系问题。

可是朱正廷难得的整个人红成了一个红糖馒头。

“蔡徐坤，你竟然真的硬了！！！”  
“我又不是阳痿！！你叫的……谁让你那样叫！！”  
“给我起来！”

一阵撕打之后。

“哈，朱正廷，你还说我，你不是也把自己叫硬了？！”  
“废话！！我只是信息素出了点故障，其他部分还是正常男人！”

两人又是一阵撕打，等蔡徐坤气喘吁吁的凭借Alpha的体量优势把朱正廷压倒在沙发上的时候，煞风景的全息信息又来了。

“处长请战略处全体同仁，半个小时内到办公室集合。”

蔡徐坤铁青着脸出门的，坐上飞行器时还老大不爽，在资料上画小人，问候破坏周末的各位上级。

会议结束，通讯器传来信息，蔡徐坤一看，心情马上暴雨转晴。

信息是蔡夫人来的。

“去试了新衣服，店员说我是一支冒泡的苏打汽水。”


	10. 10

10

联邦最后的部署出结果了，放弃无用星球，调兵呈品字型拱卫联邦中心星球。位于品字型的顶端的星球，将成立战时前线总指挥部，军部将派出高级指挥官赴周边前线督战。

消息一出，举国哗然，没有人希望自己的家园会成为弃子，愤怒和不甘充斥了媒体，甚至临近无用星球的一些边缘星球，在帝国星船舰队到达时主动投诚，导致联邦的防线又向内收缩许多。

战事吃紧，这就意味着歌舞升平的中心城加速成为幻影，派往前线的家属们必须随军以安军心，一时搬迁的巨型飞行器进进出出，中心城里顿时多了几分家园分离的气氛。

蔡徐坤刚提拔不久，便没有在派出名单里。帝国上级给他和朱正廷的任务第一层是获取联邦每支军队指挥官的组成名单，从而有针对的进行暗杀。夫妇两人从两方面进行探查，蔡徐坤是正面的，要拿到军部的文件；朱正廷是侧面的，从家属调动方面来印证，以免错过真实的战事安排。

人事调动是一场协调力量的博弈结果，联邦之间相对于帝国还是一个自诩民主和平的政权结构，于是各星球之间的勾心斗角与站队之争，几乎摆到了明面上，在名单公布后到达了顶峰。

“哎，我家老廖生平最看不起Beta，还给他配个Beta副官，这没出中心城就要打起来。”廖夫人在牌桌上打出一张红中。

“没给你配个Omega副官就很不错了，可别一个冲锋就冲到了床上。你说是不是，邱夫人？”王夫人这意有所指的问话，让对家的邱夫人手指停了停。当年邱夫人就是走着副官上位的路线，值班的时候突然发情，邱军长毫不客气的最终标记，绝了原来青梅竹马的王夫人的念想，含泪听从家族的安排嫁给了王家。

“哎，就Alpha这个本能，谁先拿下最终标记，还是说明有缘分。”邱夫人也不是个软柿子随意任人拿捏，况且他做邱夫人以来，也是好好的做好了一家主内，在夫人交际上从没给自家Alpha丢过脸，平日里也深得Alpha疼爱，那点青梅竹马的前尘往事早就不放在心上。

“打完这盘，我们去看看还要订什么衣服，给丈夫孩子多添几件。”蔡夫人一心想快点上手摸牌，打了一张五万。

“你守在家里还好，想买就能买。可怜的是我们啊，还要携家带口的奔波千里。”王夫人面色不虞，还是接了蔡夫人的话。

“哎，我们徐坤是想上前线建功立业啊，可惜才疏学浅不能服众，担不起大任。那些和他同期提拔几位少将，这次谋了机会上前线，回来肯定攒了军功压到他头上。我就得说他没出息。”

“年轻人就是不一样。”廖夫人又摸了一张牌，“年轻人都还想着谋个好前程，到了我这把年纪，就想着怎么安安分分的，不求有功但求无过，衣锦还乡。”

“说起来，廖夫人一家是N星守备晋升上来的，怎么这回督战没有派到最熟悉的地方，反而派到了人生地不熟的S星。”邱夫人毕竟是做过副官的，想得细节多一些。

“哎，不就是怕我家老头子回去到N星拥兵自重……大把年纪还去S星那热死人的地方，联邦是想顺手除了我们这些老不死的。”廖夫人威望重，说起话来没什么顾忌，反而是同桌的其他夫人赶紧做了个安静的手势。

这是非常诡异的地方，到了战争关键一步还打着铲除异己的小九九，联邦无异于自毁长城。上级收到蔡徐坤和朱正廷报送名单时，就提出了第二层要求，急需两人进一步核实信息。

后来蔡徐坤和朱正廷讨论的时候，就提出一个新的假设：这个名单很有可能是拿来迷惑帝国以及糊弄联邦人民的，真正的人事变动应该另有安排，需要更多的信息进行交叉证明。

想着想着，朱正廷有些走神。一会儿就听见“糊了。”廖夫人推下了自己牌，朱正廷点的炮。

朱正廷假装筹码不够，说到裁缝店再给廖夫人裁一件丝衣遮阳。

走到裁缝店，几位夫人就四处挑选着新料子。朱正廷和掌柜套近乎，想问问几位夫人已经买了什么，以及好买些不重样的，以免重复累赘。  
掌柜对这位突然名声大噪的蔡夫人也有所耳闻，十分痛快的答应了他的要求。

很快，朱正廷拿到了掌柜的出库单，粗粗扫了一眼，果然有不对劲的地方。  
常年高温的S星穿不了厚衣，廖夫人的单子里却有好些棉衣袄子。  
邱夫人要去的P星常年干旱，雨衣雨靴数量很多。  
……

朱正廷用身体做掩护，拍下了掌柜的出库单。  
这一切都发生在几位夫人闲逛的几分钟里，朱正廷确镇定的拍下照片，没有一丝颤抖。  
还顺带给廖夫人的丝衣付账。

回到家后，朱正廷把照片打印出来摊开在桌上，与之前蔡徐坤拿到的全部名单进行核实对比。

在中心城最好的裁缝店里，不仅看到各位将军府上的物品，在出库单上还有许多家族给Alpha做的征衣，能叫得出名字的将军处长家全都名列在单子上。

“可你这不能完全证明他们要去的目的地。”蔡徐坤看完朱正廷整理完的资料，随意的放在桌子上：“你从牌桌饭桌这些地方打听来的消息，这其中有太多可能性了，比如廖夫人家里年纪大了，才买的比常人厚的衣服；邱夫人备这些东西，想着战线会移动而已……这些证据大部分都是侧面的，零碎的，不能构成完整的逻辑链。”他随意的脱了衬衣，“等我这边再去了解书面的命令吧。”

“部队开拔在即，上级正等着我们的名单。”朱正廷重点不在时间上，而是有些恼火蔡徐坤说的“侧面、零碎”，他竟然轻视自己所做的努力。

“我的信息至少真实，而你的呢？是不是单独抄送了你一份完全虚假的名单？万一你等来的还是假名单，上级暗杀错了人，接着我们全部都暴露？”朱正廷追问。

“对，你的真实，我的作假，请问你是蹲在他们家床底下听的？还是你吹的枕边风？反正我也闻不出来？”军部抽调人手后，本部门的人手愈加捉襟见肘。蔡徐坤忙的脚不沾地精神紧张，回到家说话便有些口不择言。

Omega做情报人员，通常会认为是Alpha的补充和辅助，因为Omega不会有高阶职位，加上体能等方面的先天劣势，Omega通常会被训练用一些诱导的方式获得有价值的内容。

蔡徐坤刚才话里有话，朱正廷瞬间就分辨了出来，“腾”的站起来，甩手关了门。

累到糊涂的蔡徐坤还没明白自己说了什么，就回自己房里睡觉了。

第二天知道他恍恍惚惚的进了办公室，才想起有什么不对，自己忘了给朱正廷做标记。  
“那真的是随了他的意，装谁的Omega都可以。”蔡徐坤甩了甩头，继续埋头从大量文书中提取信息。


	11. 11

11

而联邦军情局这边，因为有军队投诚的缘故，对所有中高级军官开展了忠诚度调查。蔡徐坤有自信能够面对质询，于是今天副官来叫他的时候他自认为可以做到“问心无愧”。

因为是人人都进行的内部调查，质询开始前没有进行搜身之类的检查，不过为了显得郑重，还是选在了一间隔离室进行。

质询人简单的问了些诸如“你为什么参军”“对现在形势有什么看法”“对今后工作有什么想法”之类的问题，蔡徐坤都非常镇定的回答了。

可是质询人员把他的那份人员安排名单，以及另一份名字相同位置不同的名单摆在一起时，蔡徐坤微微一对比，眼皮差点要跳起来。

另一份与朱正廷昨晚分析的情况有八成相似，当时自己虽然神经疲累，但是大致内容已经过目不忘。若上面是朱正廷的字迹，蔡徐坤大概以为是从家里偷来的纸张。

“蔡少将，从您个人角度而言，是更赞同哪一份名单？”质询人发问，“不用顾及太多，是统帅求才若渴，望群策群力。”

“个人的意见已经在处内会议发表过了，现在将执行所有的上级命令。”蔡徐坤没有正面回答。

“既然如此，为何蔡夫人会独独送礼给廖夫人。”质询人在廖将军名字下划线，“是已经有了其他出路的想法吗？”

蔡徐坤心里咯噔一下，若是昨晚他有听朱正廷的分析，就能够和夫人统一口供了。他自己同样是做情报的，当然知道分开口供再对此是基本方法。

但从这里，蔡徐坤也猜测出联邦统帅对军队内部的指挥能力产生了极大怀疑，仅仅夫人间一个送礼，就让统帅怀疑外派将军与留守人员有勾连。

“Omega之间的交往，Alpha哪里会事事过问，兴许是廖夫人送过我夫人一对饰品，礼尚往来。”蔡徐坤并不知道这礼品有多大，怎么就成了投诚的证据，但他一贯信任朱正廷送礼的分寸，半真半假的回答，顺势表态：“今后蔡某人一定注意管教家风，莫要让这些小事让军情局的弟兄浪费时间。”

质询人弯起嘴角笑了笑，给蔡徐坤播放了一段视频。  
是朱正廷坐在另一间隔离室的画面，全息画面环绕着蔡徐坤，仿佛朱正廷坐在他身边，身后多了一群虎视眈眈的Alpha。

问的问题从：“你为什么来这里？”“你是怎么想到给牺牲战士募捐的？”到“后来为什么要给廖家送礼？”“送的丝巾是不是有特别约定的意思？”

听到这里蔡徐坤已经明白了，军情局问的不是朱正廷，而是借机要咬上廖家。

廖家从N星起家，虽然到联邦中心多年，但积威犹在，这局势危机关头当然能在故园一呼百应。联邦统帅既担心廖家回N星是放虎归山，但去S星着实让人生疑，便在两份人事安排上犹豫，给廖家通知也语焉不详。

没料到廖家在中心城也甚有威望，人事上安排摇摆不定，反而引起满城风雨，此时军情局抓住太太们牌桌上的一句话当把柄，主要目的削弱廖家影响力。

“平时太太们就是喝茶和打牌，那天廖夫人赢了我一把大牌，我筹码不够，就添了点买了件丝衣。”朱正廷又想了想，“我手气不好，输多赢少，只是廖夫人那局大家都累了，不想再换筹码，便换个方式充牌资。”

“除了廖夫人，还有谁妄议军令吗？”质询人又问到。  
“家里那个不争气，输得又多，我就全神贯注的想着怎么翻盘，夫人们谈些什么，我就光顾着看牌。”朱正廷露出了苦笑，摊摊手。

蔡徐坤下意识的想要抓住他的手。

影像到此结束了，蔡徐坤收摄心神，手贴上膝盖，飞速回顾着自己刚才的回答，是否有和夫人言辞出入的地方。

朱正廷的回答咬紧在牌桌输赢上，数落自己用的家务口吻，并没有触及到军情局感兴趣的事情，质询便不了了之。  
蔡徐坤的回答则落在家风家事，军情局一时也不能上纲上线，挥挥手让蔡徐坤回办公室了。

可是蔡徐坤他此刻却急着想见他的夫人。  
一刻也不耽搁，回去抱住朱正廷，告诉他你是对的，我会支持你。


	12. 12

12

从军情局的这次动作来看，铲除廖家几乎是势在必行，就差一个合理合情的借口。但是廖家一直是帝国要争取的对象，若是有廖家的支持，他的母星N星以及与他渊源深厚的周边星球，有机会不费一兵一卒就成功易帜，变为帝国插入联邦内部的尖刀。

蔡徐坤昨晚轻视了Omega之间的信息，现在想来朱正廷主动与廖家交好应该去取得信任的手法，牌桌上输给廖家是事先确定好的目标，甚至之后去买衣服获得各家动向，也在他的算计之中。

蔡徐坤捂了捂自己的额头，他到底还是太习惯之前的工作模式，还没有想过该配合他的Omega。合作不该是简单的配上信息素，还有信任，以及无条件的支持。

从隔离室出来的蔡少将顾不得自己爱岗敬业的形象，一看怀表时间差不多，直接拐出大门走了。

回家却看见蔡夫人在挑选合适的镜框。平光镜架在朱正廷挺翘的鼻梁上，多了几分斯文禁欲的气息。

“你还要出去？”蔡徐坤站在门口。  
“嗯啊，廖夫人的饭局，饯别会。”朱正廷整理自己的领口。  
“真的？若是正式饯别会，应该请帖下给我，再携同夫人出席才对。”蔡徐坤一时又忘记了自己“要信任”的教训。

“请帖是这样写的没错。”朱正廷把帖子塞给他，“不过白天我联系不上你，以为你临时出外勤，就回帖说你有紧急军务无法前来，只有我到场送行。”

之前蔡徐坤被强制调查了，朱正廷也是。  
这样看来朱正廷被询问的时间还比较短，可是质询的内容又让蔡徐坤揪心。

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷轻声叫到，“这次我一个人去，如果有什么意外，所有的资料备份都放在我的枕头边上，密码是你的声纹。”

“你非得要去吗？上午你被军情局提去问话了，还敢沾上有关廖家的事。如果接近廖家获得廖家信任是任务，为什么我没有收到通知？”蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的手。“如果是因为昨天的事，我向你道歉，我不该这么说你，以及像你这样战斗在一线的Omega军人。我承认你获得的情报非常有价值，我们应该合作，共同实现目标。”

“我接受你的道歉，可你还是不能去，因为今天你还有更重要的任务。”朱正廷垂下眼眸，告诉他：“廖家要把他们的Omega小儿子送回N星，以免在S星被灭门。豁免盘查只有一个办法，就是进入发情期，坐发情期专用的星际舱。”

发情期的Omega尽量不要见到自家Alpha以外的人，Omega心里上会怀疑甚至自我否定，轻则延长发情期，重则中途中断发情期；另一方面，自家Alpha会因为Omega被人“窥视”而产生强烈的占有意识，行为上会更加粗暴丧失理智。于是发情舱这样用于航行期间的服务应运而生，进出盘查的时候登记信息素味道即可。

廖家的小Omega年纪尚小，没有达到自然发情的条件。可是当前情况紧急，廖夫人担心等不到他分化出香味，用药发情对身体伤害太大，又担心统帅先来拿人。朱正廷的上级告诉他帝国方面想要笼络廖将军的强烈要求，朱正廷便想了法子帮小Omega“偷渡”出去。

他当时在进入中心城时还没有发情，登记的信息素信息是空白。现在蔡夫人是众所周知的苏打水味，那么闻到苏打水味，自然对应的对象就是朱正廷。

“除了你，就没有别人能完成这个任务了吗？”蔡徐坤咬着牙。  
朱正廷摇摇头：“联邦军官的夫人们发情期是登记备案的，战备时期甚至给Alpha放陪护假的，以显示统帅的‘以仁治军’。今晚并没有自然发情的人愿意帮廖家，那么先下只有我这个，从没发情过的Omega可以合情合理的用发情舱去找出差在外的Alpha。如今就是要利用人们的惯性认知和刻板印象，制造一个对应假象，把廖小公子暗度陈仓。”朱正廷反扣住蔡徐坤的脖子，“你的任务是，借我一点信息素，还有，到M星接我。”

“别说借……”蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的腰，摘下他的眼镜，“你要的我都给。”


	13. 13

13

蔡徐坤先一步出城去了，大约再过了一小时，朱正廷才打开自己房门。

这真是人生中的崭新时刻，朱正廷摸了摸后颈的隔离贴，走到玄关喷了几次阻隔剂。坐上飞行器里，正因为自己闻不到，朱正廷老是疑心自己从皮骨下冒出了丝丝儿莫吉托的凉气。

从未体验过的充实，以及文字描绘中难以想象的亲吻，触摸和深入，全部有了鲜明的实感。  
因为缺乏信息素的感应，朱正廷的身体缺乏相应变化，反而记得他的Alpha花了很长的时间做润滑和扩张，才能顺利的用最直接的方式吸收到信息素。

看着蔡徐坤强忍着冲动为他做准备，朱正廷第一次意识到自己和其他Omega是不一样的，这点不一样终于在这个特定场景下成为劣势。

他想起喝茶的时候夫人们聊起某位缺席的同伴，聊起闺房乐事，当时他一无所知，现在想起来他无一可能。

他不会自主润滑，不知道发情期的时间，生殖腔即使很疼也打不开。

可是这样也不错啊，朱正廷安慰自己，用他一贯的信条：战争年代风云变幻，他不用担心拖累蔡徐坤甚至他们的孩子，幸福美满的生活应该出现在和平年代。

想着想着，廖家大门到了，廖大公子在门口迎客，见到朱正廷来了，连忙引到了夫人那里。

廖夫人正拉着小公子的手，叮嘱些生活琐事。大公子对朱正廷说：“蔡夫人，家父有句话让晚辈带给您，小弟回家，他必履诺。”

“请将军、夫人和大公子放心，这边已经准备好了，待会请按计划行事。”朱正廷点了点头。

饯别宴上酒过三巡，朱正廷算的时间刚好，阻隔剂已经到了失效的时间，身上的苏打水味应该漏了出来。

一旁有经验的Omega立即叫了Beta佣人扶他去房间，听到消息赶过来的廖夫人，一闻味道就确凿的说：“这是要发情了。”随即安排人送他回家。

“廖夫人，我家先生正在M星公务，可否把我送到那里？”朱正廷说的很大声，夫人急忙指示佣人准备发情舱。

“M星那么远，你可要好好撑住啊，多放些抑制剂。”廖夫人招手，朱正廷假装用湿帕子盖住额头，淋下一头冷汗，气喘吁吁的说到：“让，让夫人担心了，打扰您的饯别宴。”

“哎，别说这些，你身体要紧。管家，发情舱是多久不用了？东西都不整齐。快，营养剂，吃的喝的多放点。”佣人们上上下下的跑动，神不知鬼不觉的就有一人悄悄藏在了空置的壁柜里。

整个饯别宴上的人都知道了今晚蔡夫人初次发情，虽然是在这战火纷飞的关口，可也毕竟是能够进喜的好事，让晚上的宴席少了几分忧伤。

发情舱按照既定航线出发，朱正廷换了干净的帕子擦擦汗，去敲敲壁柜的门。

壁柜传来长短不一的回应敲击声，廖小公子示意自己没问题。  
这个壁柜刚加涂了信息素隔离涂料，确保藏在里面的人不会被味道感染。

看着航线即将到了城门楼，朱正廷撕开了自己后颈上的隔离贴。不加阻挠的味道狂妄的霸占了发情舱小小的空间，信息素浓度很快达到了发情期阙值。  
朱正廷看着带着热度的汗水，脑海了不受控制的窜出之前蔡徐坤给他注入的样子。  
蹙着眉头，鼻尖挂着的汗珠。

舱内的温度好像又升高了一点。

“星际0116号，请停船靠岸，例行检查。”城门口的人声机械而冷漠。

“按要求执行。”朱正廷命令航船。

“发情舱啊……”两个士兵围着船舱走了一圈，“是谁啊？”

“蔡徐坤少将家夫人，朱正廷。”双方通过语音进行交流。  
一个Alpha士兵闻了闻，从冰冷机体中溢出的苏打水味，显然就是年少有为蔡将军留下的。

城门楼在对信息素味道进行分析，等待的时间里，另一个beta士兵试图聊天：“蔡夫人？刚来那个？这没多久就发情了，时间算的挺准哈。”

“那还麻烦大哥高抬贵手，现在就借了我Alpha一点点味道，可这时间，时间不等人嘛。”朱正廷撒娇着说完，还故意呻吟了一声。

通过电流放大的声音，让beta士兵一愣，Alpha士兵红了脸，可想象也知道此时Omega有多诱人。

此时分析结果出来了，在Omega中未有历史记录，系统自动更新为朱正廷的信息素味。  
“行，行走吧。”士兵放行。朱正廷还嗲着嗓子说着“谢谢大哥。”普通人哪里抵抗得住，搓着手嘿嘿一笑。

在夕阳沉入黑暗前一刻，星际0116号飞进了无垠的宇宙。


	14. 14

14  
廖小公子盘腿坐在地上，看着他面前的Omega在贴自己的隔离贴。

蔡夫人撩起后脑的碎发，摸索到齿印的地方，“啪”的贴了上去。

打开换气系统，空气中新鲜值恢复为绿色。

这是飞行的第40个小时，距离M星已经越来越近。  
飞进航线后，朱正廷费劲的贴好了隔离贴，喷了许多阻隔剂，才把廖小公子从壁柜放出来。倍加小心的，不能让未发情的Omega被蔡徐坤的味道引诱。

或许是这招“瞒天过海”太耗精神，朱正廷时长半睡半醒着的，他把营养剂放在小公子身边，没过一会儿就睡着。

发情舱设计初衷就没有提供其他的娱乐服务，除了床就是柔软的地毯和加个棉花的墙面，两天时间说长不长，可是朱正廷老是睡着，便有些安静。

小公子有些担心的看着他，把营养剂放在了蔡夫人面前，上一餐的营养剂还没有开封。  
朱正廷有些歉意，主动打开了一瓶，可是看着粘稠的草莓味液体，他还是不想喝下去，就只好对小公子说：“不好意思，我之前太累了，上了船就想睡觉，也没好好陪你说说话，谢谢你还来照顾我。”

小公子摇摇头，他知道面前这个人在帮他和他的家族在做一件大事，这种时候他必须忍耐。

朱正廷不由自主的又打了个哈欠，摸了摸额头，竟然有些低热。他看了看时钟，记得上次睡是早上九点，现在已经是十二点，虽然没睡多久，但过去自己睡三个小时可以再熬三个三天三夜，而不是如此疲倦。

“蔡夫人，您休息吧。我看看星星就好，我挺喜欢的。”半大的孩子笑了笑，自己坐到了窗边。

好在发情舱的玻璃是单向的，不用担心被擦身而过的其他飞船看到内部的情况，于是朱正廷叮嘱了他两句，又不可控制的睡了过去。

下午六点的时候，朱正廷挣扎着醒了过来，看着小公子也靠着窗户睡着了，有些心疼这个背负着全家希望的孩子。

飞船即将进入近距离轨道，蔡夫人摇醒小公子，让他换好M星医院护士的衣服，钻进了壁柜里。

接下来的剧本是蔡徐坤来接他，发现他的Omega在发情期熬的太久，身体欠佳，需要医护人员上来处理，小公子混进护士里再出去。这里面只有医生是真的，其他护士护工都是老廖家的老管家和保姆，认得小公子，小公子也会亲切些。

果然，飞船降落后打开舱门，蔡徐坤就十分夸张的扑上来问夫人怎么了，呼啦啦来了一群白衣人煞有介事的检查。廖小公子偷偷混进去的时候，看着朱正廷在人墙缝隙里朝他调皮的眨了眨眼。

为首的医生又是开药又是输营养剂，折腾了好一会儿，宣布要蔡徐坤好好做好自己的本职工作，开出陪护假一周的假条去陪夫人。

蔡徐坤便向自己领导说明原因请假，领导回复他可以放假，但必须回中心城来随时待命。本来他就是寻了个小事进M星来的，正需要一个理由离开这里，返航这个要求也正中下怀。

蔡徐坤回住所收拾东西，朱正廷又在床上睡着了，等蔡徐坤重新进来的时候，他还睡得正香。

蔡徐坤看着那瓶没有喝的营养剂，还有冰箱里大部分摆放整齐的瓶子，想到了什么，为了印证，摸摸朱正廷的额头，果然有些烫手，但是刚才医生没有说他发烧。

低热，吃不下东西，不爱动。  
蔡徐坤尝试着散发出信息素，不一会儿朱正廷就面色潮红，他犹豫着把手伸进被子下一模，湿漉漉的。

他摇了摇朱正廷，看着他睁开眼睛还少了几分清醒。

“朱正廷，你是不是真的发情了？”


	15. 15

15  
这句话如同一道惊雷把朱正廷炸醒了，他飞快的摸了摸自己的下半身，忽然去抢蔡徐坤的外套。

“刺啦”一声，他才发现蔡徐坤穿的是居家服，不是军装，朱正廷着急的问着蔡徐坤：“表呢？表呢？把表给我！”

蔡徐坤堵住朱正廷：“你要表做什么？”电光火石间他就明白了，“你要抑制剂？你疯了那是Alpha用的！”

“可我不能现在发情，不可以，我还有好多事情要做，不可以发情，不可以生孩子……”朱正廷爬到窗前，看到窗外还是飞船码头，便求着蔡徐坤：“那你帮我去买Omega抑制剂，越贵的越好……”

“有合法Alpha在身边，还让Alpha出去买抑制剂，传出去谁还相信我们是夫妻。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱起来，猛的咬破了朱正廷的腺体。强烈熟悉的信息素顺着血管涌进了Omega的身体，暂时平息了朱正廷的恐惧和焦躁。

“乖，不要怕。我们出发航线安排在半夜启程，从M星回到中心城，最慢的速度是走四天。”蔡徐坤脱下朱正廷已经滴水的睡裤，用手指寻了寻地方，股间湿漉之地便谄媚的吸住了他的指尖。“这四天，你什么都不要想，你不要想任务命令人生那些东西……”

“你就好好想，怎么属于我。”

朱正廷抓紧了蔡徐坤的衣襟。  
是啊，这几乎与世隔绝的四天，什么都不能做，不能暴露身份，不可半途而废。

稍微抬起朱正廷的身体，蔡徐坤利落的蹬下裤子，把自己忿涨的巨物插了进去。

“相信我，我会控制我自己的，不会让你怀孕，保护你平安度过第一个发情期。”

发情舱的各处都做得十分柔软，温度恒定，朱正廷一直光着身子也不觉得冷，或是躺在床上，或是压在沙发上，又或是靠在窗边。

唯独这里是凉的，流理台旁的台面。  
进入第三天，朱正廷终于能够稍微离得开Alpha了，前两天真像是长在蔡徐坤的身上，一刻都不能离开，睡觉时都要蔡徐坤硬着，朱正廷餮足的表情就像在吃糖。

发情期Omega可以不吃东西，但是Alpha要保证精力充沛，好在廖家做好了在船舱长期等待的准备，营养剂以外的半成品熟食塞满了冰箱，蔡徐坤在吃了两天营养剂后，趁着朱正廷睡着就想着两人吃些热食补充体力。稀粥还在灶上滚着，朱正廷又在床上不安的蠕动着。

“坤，坤，坤……”朱正廷像只小猫似的在唤着，嗓子在前两天已经喊坏了，现在听起来别样的性感。  
蔡徐坤放下了手中的东西，抱他起来。

离开就这么一会又发热了。  
蔡徐坤有些诧异，第一次和伴侣度过发情期，只记得书上写着伴侣有需求的时候要及时纾解。前面两天自己是做到了有求必应，可是朱正廷第三天了还是会有明显发热。

不知道是不是因为他没有信息素的特异体质，情热半衰速度比常人慢的多。

他试了试大理石台面，放下朱正廷问他冷不冷。

“不冷。”朱正廷摇摇头，“可是这里饿。”他指指自己的肚子，然后，指尖又滑向了生殖腔的位置。

“那我尊敬的夫人，您是需要先喂饱你上面还是下面呢？”蔡徐坤把他放倒在流理台上。

不用Omega回答，遵从本能就是最好的答案，蔡徐坤用勃起的柱体充实了朱正廷的饥饿感，苏打水味没有再稀释，朱正廷如面团被翻来覆去的揉搓，这种被人完全掌控的感觉，朱正廷觉得新奇又欢喜。

好几次，蔡徐坤已经敲到了生殖腔的大门，但是一直谨记着朱正廷的要求，没有蛮横的打开入口，射在甬道就可以。还有就是撞到生殖口的时候，朱正廷总会拧紧眉毛，潜意识还在倔强着什么。

直到蔡徐坤射完，朱正廷的热度才降下来。汗还没消，Omega的身体把留在身体里的液体吸收的干干净净。

稀粥已经成了半稠的干饭。蔡徐坤撒了些白糖，你一口我一口的喂着朱正廷吃下去，喂着就喂到了身体上。

咬着朱正廷樱红的乳尖，蔡徐坤又来了精神，把他放到了更宽阔的餐桌上，架起朱正廷的腿。朱正廷没有拒绝，让蔡徐坤长驱直入。

看着身下人随着自己的韵律摇晃着，蔡徐坤俯下身去吻朱正廷的唇。

没有信息素的引诱，可蔡徐坤觉得朱正廷比蜜还要甜。


	16. 16

16

放“发情期假”的一周里，蔡徐坤积压了不少公务，一回来就扎进了办公室，朱正廷也没闲着。上次转移廖小公子的计划成功，上级进一步肯定了朱正廷的能力，指示他要更大规模的开展交往，在Omega中宣传帝国的进步思想。

于是在朱正廷拟定的茶会安排上，他把活动设置成两部分，一是戏剧演出，二是演出后的答谢晚宴。戏剧选了一部《赛金花》，答谢晚宴上仍然有军用钢化杯。

娇弱的Omega在战争中遭受最深重的苦难，《赛金花》通过一位绝世名伶Omega的遭遇，折射了悲苦现实，预示了凄痛晚景，应邀来的夫人们莫不垂泪哀挽，感同身受。

当晚的宴会也变成了时局的大讨论，廖家在S星的不抵抗，已经让联邦战线吃紧，同时N星为中心的星球，表示出不合作的太多，联邦军情内外交困，中心城也不能批上醉生梦死的薄纱。夫人们的话题不再仅仅局限于胭脂水粉绫罗绸缎，自然而然的延伸到了家国命运，自我存亡。

戏剧演出在中心城内风靡一时，演出团体深入学校和社区演出，观演人群从上流官太太扩大到了平民百姓，除开隔着屏幕的单向输出，能够观看面对面交流的演出已经成了中心城夜晚最时髦的社交活动。

蔡徐坤加班回家，闻到空气里的味道心情就轻松了许多，苏打水味儿的淡香飘散着，持续且悠长。

朱正廷正伏在桌上看最新的剧本，帝国正在用这种方式向联邦民众灌输统一和平的观念，他正在挑选，看看应该推荐哪一出能在下周的夫人聚会上出演。

“累吗？早点休息吧？”蔡徐坤倒了一杯水，放在朱正廷面前。  
“你先休息吧，我还有一点就看完了。”朱正廷抬起头，这几天和早出晚归的蔡徐坤只打了个照面。

“回来以后我们还没时间坐下来聊聊，现在你有什么不舒服的地方吗？”蔡徐坤没有离开，继续和他说着，“我是指……身体上……”

“没……没有。”朱正廷应着，耳朵尖上却飞起一道红云。

身体在吸收了一大波信息素后，朱正廷对味道有了直接的感触——不是通过嗅觉，他依然闻不到，而是通过别人的眼神——重新回到中心城的夫人们中间，别人看朱正廷的眼神都带着“黄花大闺女头一遭”的味道，不得不让他在面带微笑寒暄的时候心里翻几个白眼。  
现在缓慢的释放气味，终于也让觊觎他的那些Alpha断了念想，仿佛他强壮的Alpha一直在他身边。

“所以……”蔡徐坤点了点桌面，“发情期不是什么坏事，也没有你想象的那么可怕，它只是一个必要的过程，嗯……经历过就好。你看，你依然在忙碌你的工作，还更好的实现了自己的价值。所以我说……”

“所以……”蔡徐坤咳嗽了一下，“如果你有需要，叫我就好……”

朱正廷蓦然抬起头，狡黠的一笑，用足尖点了点蔡徐坤的胯下：“那……如果我说现在呢……”

“呃，那也可以……你等我先去洗个澡，办公室里都是烟味。”这下换成蔡徐坤闹了个大红脸，可才刚充了英雄现在可不能立刻打脸，浑身不自在的站起来操着正步走去浴室。

“好啦，逗你玩的。加班回来就多睡一会儿，留着力气到发情期好生伺候。”朱正廷放了蔡徐坤一马，躲进浴室里的人暗暗松了口气。

朱正廷看完剧本回房，望着天花板想着蔡徐坤方才的那番话。

或许是因为自己从小体质特殊，家人师长都对自己千叮咛万嘱咐，潜意识里就觉得发情期是个洪水猛兽，加上身边Omega大多弱势，于是朱正廷对此分外抗拒。

但被迫……经历过这么一次后，好像也没有什么不同，他依然在为自己的目标而活。

只是那种让人沦陷的疯狂交缠……作为Omega自己想想就会腰软。

对了，还有一个问题，他是怎么进入发情期的？其他人是通过信息素，那他是有什么触发媒介吗？是特定环境，还是重力？还是……？


	17. 17

17  
本着科学精神，慢慢回忆那几日前的细节，试图从重复中找出规律的朱正廷，想着想着就睡了过去。自己还没想明白，第二天一早蔡徐坤就找他来实践了一次。

蔡徐坤打开朱正廷房门时候，床上的人就醒了，但神智还不清明，没料到蔡徐坤走到上面就顺势趴下了，把朱正廷压了个胸口碎大石。

压着人手脚还不老实，顺着被子摸啊摸，摸到了朱正廷的两腿之间，蔡徐坤还没睁开眼，就闭着眼睛摸着用手指去插朱正廷的小穴，还用着黏糊糊的声音叫着“廷廷……廷廷……”

这叫声一下把朱正廷带回了那些炙热且颤抖的时光，封闭的舱室里除了做爱什么也做不了。

就像现在圈住两人的被子。

时间还早，天还没亮。  
即使做过那么多次，朱正廷还是要忍着颤抖的羞耻心打开腿，给蔡徐坤递上润滑剂。  
等到他的Alpha插入后，朱正廷越过蔡徐坤的肩膀靠着摇晃的天花板。

没有信息素，这种事情也是一回生，二回熟，三回四回搞上头。  
爽得让朱正廷捂住脸，允许自己短时间内告别人性回归本能。

“别捂着，脸都憋红了。”蔡徐坤清醒了，扒下朱正廷捂脸的双手，亲吻了嘴唇，再在射精的时候咬住了他的腺体。

冰凉的苏打水味炸开了，如果朱正廷能闻到，就是小气泡欢快的在皮肤上跳舞的酥麻感。他有比嗅觉更无阻隔的感受，那些浊液很快被他的身体吸食干净，恨不得翘起小尾巴说欢迎再来。

蔡徐坤帮朱正廷简单擦了擦留在腹部上的液体，翻身躺在旁边进入贤者时间。  
朱正廷踢开被子又被拉回来，他突然想到了一种可能，捅了捅蔡徐坤。

“给你做完后，我会不会发情啊？”朱正廷认真的回忆起他第一次被内射后的情况，进行合理推导。  
“不会那么快吧，你才刚结束没多久。”蔡徐坤歪着头看他。

曾经有先人说过，没有犁坏的地，只有累死的牛。  
蔡徐坤接收到朱正廷发来“疑似要发情，请求支援”的留言，想穿越回早上的自己，猛给自己抽几巴掌，让自己不要开错房门，开错就开错吧还摸到穴提枪就上。

别的不说，就是太累了。  
Alpha得全程照顾Omega，不能假手他人，予取予求百依百顺，饭没好好吃，觉更是没得睡，还要随叫随到。  
蔡徐坤心疼自己熬出的眼袋和黑眼圈。

于是他回家后，看着自己的Omega也在紧急的安排工作，吐了吐舌头表示“自己也不知道为什么反正就是这样了那么我这两天给你做点好吃的。”

趁朱正廷过渡到发情期这几天还有理智，蔡徐坤交接了一些紧急工作，让单身或者被迫异地的Alpha羡慕得红了眼；朱正廷给几家夫人致电说了自己的意外情况，安排好演出，便埋头给蔡徐坤做饭。  
韭菜炒蛋、牛鞭炖海马、生蚝牡蛎枸杞羹、牛排驴肉，顿顿吃得蔡徐坤红光满面，差点流鼻血。  
真到了日子，蔡徐坤把大门反锁，比朱正廷还兴奋，急吼吼就把人按倒在沙发上一展雄风。

这回蔡徐坤没让他的Omega熬着，抽插戳顶样样舒服，射出的精又多又浓，吃得朱正廷打了隔还有剩，顺顺当当的用三天结束了发情期，

这三天过去后，蔡徐坤刚恢复通讯，就被通知携夫人去军情局喝咖啡。  
朱正廷听着记录里太太们的闲聊，马上就明白了被“喝咖啡”的原因。

“坤，上次我选的演出剧，演到半路被联邦的警察查封了，说剧里面影射时政……现在军情局在追查演出源头。”  
朱正廷知道会有风险，但是没想到来得这么快。

“这次审问，我会把责任都揽在我身上，你就说这几天加班都不知情，然后和我撇清关系，一定不能连累你。你做到少将了，帝国更需要你。”朱正廷连珠炮似的说的，仿佛最后的嘱托。

“现在军情局是请我们去，不是押着我们去，说明情况还没有到最危急的时刻。”蔡徐坤抬起脸，让朱正廷给他打领带。“我先问你，剧团的人是不是需要保护？负责最后演出的王家，是不是需要笼络？”

“剧团是帝国培养的宣传队，明面上都是些老师学生，推说是收钱办事，保下来应该不难。”朱正廷正了正蔡徐坤的领结，有些苦笑：“但是收谁的钱，办谁的事，这就有些难了。他们收的是王家的演出费，演的是我挑的剧本。”

“王家对局势暧昧不明。他家是O强A弱，Alpha是靠着Omega家的提携才走上来的，据我观察两人感情并不好，一直都没有孩子。现在Omega家是想保住如今繁华，Alpha家则想当乱世英雄。所以现在出了演剧这个事，最大的可能是夫人想息事宁人，丈夫想表态出头。”朱正廷在挑一个合适的胸针，蔡徐坤接过，给他戴上。“Alpha主战，从帝国的角度是不太需要的。”

“来你这里拿剧本的人，是王夫人本人还是下人？”蔡徐坤顺着朱正廷的话，继续问到。

“是一个勤务兵。”朱正廷回答。

“那会不会是‘勤务兵把剧本带回来，碰到了王将军，王将军拍板演出，而王夫人专心筹备宴会而同样不知情？’”蔡徐坤示意朱正廷转过身，给他贴隔离贴。

蔡徐坤贴之前深深吸了口气，Omega全身都是自己的味道真是件让Alpha满心幸福的事，尤其是朱正廷刚度过发情期后，浓郁的风味更是让他这个Alpha无比自豪，若不是非常时期，则更想把带着自己标记的Omega让所有别的也更Alpha都知道。

“你是说，挑拨他们夫妻俩的关系？”朱正廷明白了丈夫的用意。  
“你给他们剧本不能说明什么，充其量只是个参考建议，最终决定的是王家。我可以从办公室的风声说起，而你呢，发情期前有些晕乎乎的，本来是想给王家三本的，但是只拿了一本。”蔡徐坤召来飞行器，两人坐进去。

军部一会儿就到了，军情局在大院深处需要步行一段。

“不要提前说那些话。”蔡徐坤抓紧朱正廷的手，挑了挑眉：“快吞回去。你还没给我生出娃来，想跑？”  
“好吧，这次就让我发胖吧。”朱正廷鼓起嘴，“算我食言而肥。”

就像每次蔡家夫妇走到门口那样，卫兵们又看到了他们甜蜜的goodbye kiss。


	18. 18

18

这回是正儿八经的隔离问询，朱正廷上楼的时候听见王家夫妇在楼道的声音，王夫人怒气冲冲，王将军吼了句：“是我做得主！还是我叫人来封的！”

军情局的人显然也听到了，问询的力量临时被击中到了王家二人身上，就连给朱正廷问询的人都突然被换了个新手。

朱正廷面对新手笑笑，三言两语就把新手绕得自己都转不过弯来。

这局还是被蔡徐坤猜对了，王将军主战，但在家里没有地位，愿望一直被老泰山压制。看到这么个剧本，正好演出个监守自盗，越过家族要上头看到王将军想出战的愿望。

没几天，王将军还真的遂了愿，派去了前线。王夫人则因为家父抱恙留在中心城陪护。夫妻分居，王将军去了对抗最胶着的地方，一看就是老丈人家做得手脚，放弃了这个“白眼狼”。

家事不和闹到如此地步，自觉脸上无光的王夫人甚少再参加夫人们的聚会。演剧因为被查封而强行停止，中心城里一下少了许多热闹。

深夜里偶尔还会听到炮弹声。

蔡徐坤每日都将最新统计的联邦战损信息传递出去，看着联邦军的防线每日在收缩，就知道帝国军队又近了一些。

一切都在朝着他们努力的方向变化。

帝国的传单和喊话，已经变成了“全星系统一指日可待”。中心城的紧张气氛出现几丝裂痕，人们遮遮掩掩讨论前途的声音变得越来越大。

终于在P星战败，S星投诚，W星弃守后，三足拱卫局势彻底告破，帝国舰队势如破竹的前进，环绕中心城的内部行星降的降，逃的逃，偶尔有几次负隅顽抗的，都被帝国舰队简单拿下。

风中残烛的中心城满城飘摇，在秋风零星夹在的雨滴里，朱正廷紧了紧领口，抓好风衣，抬头看着军部的大门。

上级非常满意他的工作，已经同意他结束任务，满足他的愿望去姐姐所在的Z星，但是帝国这边单独接他过于显眼，如果时机成熟他可以自行离开事后报备。

从接头的茶馆出来的时候，临近下班时间。他特意绕到军部大门，一方面是上级提醒他如今要加倍小心，不可暴露；一方面是盘算着如何向蔡徐坤道别的。

在这段搭档的时间里，蔡徐坤出色的个人能力，让他在出任务的时候没有任何后顾之忧，从工作上是位无可挑剔的好搭档。工作之外，两个人相处的也十分……和谐。

已经到黎明前夜，夫人们影响力逐渐下降，朱正廷最近收敛了锋芒，蛰伏在家。而蔡徐坤身为武将，是绝对不可以在非战时情况下消失的，朱正廷一时还没有想到用什么办法帮他脱身，而他自己已经可以去他想去的地方。

站在这里的他有些愣怔。巡逻的卫兵已经认识他了，与他点了点头，没有强行驱赶他。

坐在办公室里的蔡徐坤，正在整理统帅的最高指示。房间里的人忙的团团转，命令无非都是“死守”“鏖战”，可从眼底大家都读到了“螳臂当车”和“负隅顽抗”。

当帝国的军舰飞越中心城上空的时候，巨大的阴影遮盖了联邦军队最后一丝幻想。

今晚又是一个不眠夜，蔡徐坤打算先下楼吃饭再继续回来加班。走出信号屏蔽的会议室，卫兵来告诉他夫人在门口会客室，似乎不知道他能否回家，坐了好一会儿了。

与同僚知会了一声，蔡徐坤一路小跑跑去了大门。朱正廷坐在那里等他，身后是苍茫的星空和战舰划过的喷雾轨迹。

在卫兵们故意转过脸的笑容里，蔡徐坤大声说着：“你怎么还出来走动，小心孩子。”


	19. 19

19  
“夫人啊，在家好好养着不要出来走动，想我我会尽量赶回去的。”蔡徐坤大声得旁若无人。  
朱正廷红了脸，面红耳赤的却没有接话。

突然说着异乎寻常、不像蔡徐坤会说的话，似乎是有什么情况。

朱正廷的直觉没有错，蔡徐坤嚷着“来，给爸爸听听小宝宝的心跳”，伏下头枕着朱正廷的肚子，卫兵们便自发走远了。

捏着手指头，蔡徐坤在朱正廷掌心写着：“有叛徒。”瞅着卫兵又转身回来了，蔡徐坤飞快的低语几句：“你想办法去Z星，我告诉你姐姐的新名字。这边我来拖住他们。”

前脚上级说要小心，后脚蔡徐坤就说明了有情况，看来情况恶化的速度非常快。朱正廷看着蔡徐坤点点头，心里飞快的有了主意。

“我就是想看看你，孩子好着呢，没事的，你快回去吃饭，吃饱了快点加班，家里我等你。”朱正廷温柔的说着，一如平日别人眼里的幸福夫妻。

“行，那我先回办公室了。”蔡徐坤整整两人的衣服，冲朱正廷点点脸。

一如既往的goodbye kiss，可是一个kiss比平时要凶猛，要苦涩。

今后你的安危如何？  
是否平安？  
还能……再见吗？

这些关心全堵在喉头说不出口，转身离开以后，朱正廷从眼眶里滑出一滴泪。

他用手背擦了擦泪水，  
现在不是哭的时候，他要想个妥帖的理由理由离开这里，还要有可靠的运输工具安全到达Z星。  
他没有理由浪费蔡徐坤给他争取的时间。

第二天，他就去拜访了孙夫人，说自己怀孕了想要回娘家养胎。因为要穿过交火地带，没有民船敢走，就请孙局长的运输船捎他一段。

朱正廷来到中心城是为了发情期，离开中心城是因为怀孕，没有人觉得意外。他没有味道便低调如beta，他从来没有这么感谢过自己Omega的特质。

也从来没有这么遗憾过，他还是一个人。

直到他辗转多地，终于在Z城找到改了名的姐姐，一头扑到姐姐怀里。  
他就开始不停的流泪，姐姐越安慰他哭的越大声。

只有他自己明白，眼泪为了谁而流。


	20. 20

20

廷：  
展信佳。

见到这封信的时候，你是否已经平静的坐在姐姐家里，喝着牛奶，吃着你喜欢的草莓棒棒糖？  
以上回答全部都是“是”。

如果不是，我也没法猜测了。原谅我贫瘠的想象力，你安安静静的坐着对我笑，就是我能想到的最幸福的样子。

嗯，是我的，这是我写给你的信，就让信充满我的脑中景象。  
我记着你说过的话，在事业没有完成之前，儿女情长都不重要，你不是传统的Omega。  
然而我后悔了，若是早知道胜利来得那么快，就该当时强硬一些让你怀上孩子，孩子出生后就能生活在和平快乐的阳光下。

昨天早上，帝国军队进城的脚步声震动了大街小巷，我不知道能不能坚持到战友们发现关押我的秘密大牢，还是很不幸先被外面的联邦军处决。

我把你给我的怀表给了看牢人，他答应帮我把这封信送出去。  
我很舍不得你送给我的东西（应该叫“定情信物”吗？）但是非常时期非常办法，如果再见面，你再送给我一次也可以。哦，应该我再送给你，你一块我一块。  
我们是“一块儿”。

还有那支舞，我们练习过的，可惜还没有正式跳完。还是用那首歌，说不定后面我已经不够young，你还是依然beautiful，在我心里。  
在我梦里。

我的回答也像歌里说的一样，抱歉我从来没有对你说过。

这是我的私心了。  
当时我没有执着，其实是因为我的懦弱。战争无情，你担心会有孩子，我害怕最终标记。  
最终标记这种本能太可怕了，我不能用本能来束缚你一辈子。即使我确定我可以为最终标记付出一切。

你是那样耀眼的，夺目的太阳。

愿幸福和快乐永远围绕你。

爱你的   
蔡徐坤 3×××.10.12


	21. 21

21

“正正……正廷——”  
“朱正廷——！”  
“哎！姐姐！”

“叫这么久才应我，明晚上的相亲答应我了吗？”  
“行……好……我去！”

朱正廷抬起头，盖在脸上的书滑落下来，西边的眼光晃了他的眼。  
他眯了眯眼，起身站起来在衣柜前面挑选今晚的衣服。

一晃五年过去了，战争的废墟已经彻底被重建的新楼覆盖。尽管人们还记得战争的伤痕，可是大家都在生气勃勃的往前走。

在这个和平的年代。  
在这个流血的过往在逐渐愈合的时代。

这也是第五个没有蔡徐坤消息的年头。  
即时通信技术再发达，也有力所不逮的地方。

从前是姐姐，现在是蔡徐坤。

战争结束后，朱正廷才知道姐姐这么多年杳无踪迹的原因——原来是作为帝国安插的秘密首领，暗中运营地下力量，在联邦宣布战败后立刻接管了Z星的政府，保护了Z星上丰富的资源没有被溃败的敌军全部炸掉。

可是关于蔡徐坤的消息，朱正廷已经等到快要遗忘。

局势一稳定，朱正廷就开始一份份的研究烈士名单。姐姐向他保证，机器检索过没有蔡徐坤的名字，人工再怎么看都不如机器准确。

“也许，也许他连名字都是假的。”朱正廷提出过，姐姐想不出有什么言语安慰他。  
做情报工作，有三四个假名太常见了。

可我被反反复复咬过好几次的腺体是真的，深红的齿痕，确凿的证明过蔡徐坤的存在。

“No news is good news。”姐姐摸了摸弟弟的额头。“你也托以前的上司同事问了，还是没消息，只要不是死亡证明，都是好消息。”可也有可能他的真名藏在这些黑纸白字的名单里，话没有说完的姐姐被来敲门的秘书接走了。

完成任务的姐姐成为了重要的政府要员。  
她本想把弟弟也塞进政府做个清闲一官半职的，况且朱正廷的功勋本来就可以让他轻轻松松的过完下半辈子，他却拿着勋章请缨去艰苦矿区守光秃秃的大山。

当时刚刚经历过政权更迭的Z星百废待兴，姐姐忙着工作，想着把最重要的资源交到弟弟手里自然是一百个放心，待她回过神来的时候，弟弟已经两年多没从矿区回来了，兢兢业业的替姐姐守着执政的命根子。

在战后的第四年，科技飞速进步，Z星上的一种特有矿石成为星系新型武器的唯一理想引爆材料，顿时保护部队、研发人员接踵而来，Z星逐渐成为了复兴的资源型科技星球，随着戍边与垦荒的军队到来，人越来越多，成了灯火璀璨的新城。

姐姐认为有了军队把守，矿石就万无一失，就三天两头的把朱正廷召回来，名义上是研究工作，实际上是为了解决弟弟这个大龄老O的个人问题。

弟弟是个在姐姐面前乖巧的孩子，安排的相亲都有乖乖到场，仪表堂堂礼数周全，可就是没有一个对得上眼的Alpha。

几个月的相亲连续失败，姐姐不得不当起母亲的角色，问弟弟“你就没有生理需要吗？这么多年没有发情期你没有不舒服的地方？”

在她的认知里，每到发情期自己的Omega丈夫黏自己黏到不行，弟弟则从来没有因为生理原因请过假。

“没……没什么需要吧。我没信息素味，又不会被诱导，就没有……这方面的要求。”朱正廷实话实说，姐姐咳嗽一声，可话还要继续问下去：“那你怎么办，等不到那个……蔡……就硬生生的拖成高龄产O吗？”

“姐，你还打算让姐夫再生一个呢，着急我做什么。”朱正廷吐了吐舌头，姐姐就是吃他卖萌的样子，接着他的话说：“行，姐不急你，我弟弟要为了纯粹的爱而活。”

朱正廷步入电梯，看着镜子里的自己。  
眉目间竟然冷了许多，端是别人说的冰山美人，可能有谁见过他意乱情迷的岩浆。  
烟花易冷，等得太久了，自己越发丧失了爱人的冲动，就连被浸透的苏打水味，也不太记得是什么味道了。

相亲大概是给姐姐一个交代，还有自我安慰。

朱正廷把那越发模糊的发情舱记忆甩到脑后，走进了今晚相亲的餐厅。

包厢里飘荡着苏打水味，  
这味道是从熏香炉上燃着的香烛里散发出来的。  
朱正廷能闻得到，必然不会是信息素的味道。

对方站起身来，掏出怀表看看时间，对朱正廷笑道：“我喜欢遵守时间的人，这是我们一个好的开始。”

从前情报工作的直觉让朱正廷敏锐的发现，来者刻意模仿了许多他和蔡徐坤相处的细节。

真是新奇的相亲套路。


	22. 22

22

朱正廷有些恍惚，面前坐着的这个人实在是太像了。  
面容与记忆中的蔡徐坤完全不同，可是那些细小的动作，比如撇嘴的笑容，轻微的皱起的鼻头，左脸颊上的痣，混合着苏打气泡，搅拌着晃动出过去的味道。

初次见面后，双方印象还不错，对方便接着提出了下一次见面的要求。

朱正廷的印象，与其说是好感，则更多在好奇，好奇这位崔先生能做到哪一步。

今天的见面约在一家私房菜馆，对方给他夹了一只大虾，朱正廷小声说着谢谢。  
他不擅长剥虾子，十指沾油了虾肉上还挂着壳。

对方正殷勤地给他切牛肉，抬头发现他的窘迫，停下刀叉，给他一连剥了三五个，放在盘子里，递过去。

朱正廷吃到嘴里，暗暗有些心惊。往时若是蔡徐坤在，同样不用他剥虾，他只要张开嘴等着吃就好，蔡徐坤会一边笑他是个小懒猪，一边给他剥虾子。短短的虾仁一半在自己嘴里，一半在蔡徐坤嘴里……最后吃着吃着就亲到一起。

他想起他们短短相处的那几个月，这仅有的几个月在他的记忆里不断描绘，不断重现，他甚至开始怀疑蔡徐坤给他剥虾，是确有其事还是他的自以为是？

朱正廷喝了一口啤酒，透心凉，确定不是他的梦。他明知道对面不是蔡徐坤，可是他还是忍不住多待一会儿，想回忆起更多的点滴。

饭后朱正廷主动提出要出去走走，他在怀疑自己是否被回忆捂住了眼。他确定他没有和蔡徐坤逛过街，想用一个全新的、无法比照行为来看清自己的心意。

这样对今晚的男主角未免不公平。可是朱正廷顾不得那么多了。两人行至一家名表店时，朱正廷停下了脚步——橱窗里摆着他送给蔡徐坤那支经典款的复刻版。

他微微一凝神，崔先生就叫来了店员要买下这一支，朱正廷有些愕然，他只是稍微表露出一点点偏好，崔先生就把好意送上了门。

“正廷……这是我们第五次见面，书上都说，可以……可以送礼物表示好感。”崔先生似乎并无太多恋爱经验，就连约会也参照书本。

“谢谢你的好意，可是这礼物太贵重，我不能收。”朱正廷推拒着。归根结底，他还不觉得两人已经到了可以互收礼物的情分。

特别是这支怀表，意义特殊，朱正廷觉着不该是这种方式回到他的手里。  
可他不知道该如何说明，总不能在相亲对象面前提起他名义上的前夫，只能反复说它过于昂贵。

可是对方很快就露出了受伤的表情，店员拿着包装好的盒子笑容有些凝固了，甚至进出的客人开始关注他们发生了什么。

盒子快塞进手里，朱正廷还勉强着自己维持着一丝礼貌不要往后退，突然通讯器响了。

谢天谢地。  
朱正廷手忙脚乱的接起来，终于自然的转过身走出几米外。要命的盒子终于收起来了，他瞥眼一望崔先生自己拿着。

这表的复刻版不知道还有几支，希望不是限量的，不然自己还得托买手去找。  
前面副官的汇报说的细细碎碎，朱正廷分神听着。

“将军，军队快到了换防日，我们得加紧一下自己的矿区守卫，因为现在……”通讯器那边说着。

“我明白的，我马上就回去布置。”朱正廷结束通话，抱歉的对崔先生笑笑:“真抱歉，工作上的事，我得赶回去一趟。今天很谢谢你……”

“别那么客气，正廷。我送你过去吧。”崔先生笑了笑，要过去拉朱正廷的手。  
“有点远……”朱正廷语气有点为难。

“没事，我也没什么事。这个点了飞行器也不好找，我送你。”今天崔先生是去家里把朱正廷接出来的，因此朱正廷此时没了交通工具。

崔先生说自己是做艺术品经营的，头次见面的时候还聊起了战时朱正廷做的拍卖，说那是他第一次在报纸上见到他的样子，当时便念念不忘，见到真人后更是觉得惊为天人。说得朱正廷还怪不好意思的，崔先生还顺便剖白了一番久仰之心。

朱正廷回家和姐姐说起，姐姐便分析他这么早就关注你了，肯定也知道你有过Alpha，甚至还知道你怀孕过。这样多好，省得你以后还要解释。

他好像对自己了解颇多，见了几次面仿佛如同世交，相比之下自己就懒惰了，既没有去调查崔先生的家事，也不在意他的情史。

或许心里还是把他当成朋友，不必刻意知会太多。  
飞行器里放的歌让他思绪一滞。  
《young and beatiful》

回忆真是令人着迷。  
有火热的余温，还有散落的灰烬。


	23. 23

23

崔先生来的次数渐渐多了起来。

等候的地方从门卫，到会客厅，会客室，再直接到了朱正廷的办公室。

矿石保护区里的人们都知道他们的上司在谈恋爱，对这位崔先生也不由得态度谦和了许多。

比如他偶尔迷路走到了矿区深处，也仅仅是被很有礼貌的带出来——看在朱将军的份儿上，卫兵们没有为难他。

“正廷，都是我的错，没有导航我就是个路痴。这不，看到外面有新鲜的百合盛开，想买来一束带给你，走着走着就迷路了。”崔先生站在卫兵后面不好意思的挠挠头，把藏在背后的一大束百合捧到了朱正廷面前。

朱正廷把花塞进了花瓶里，把刚刚有些枯萎的黄玫瑰扔到了垃圾桶里。

自从他上次面对怀表落荒而逃，崔先生就知道了变通，没有再强硬提一些过于昂贵的礼物，每日就是到朱正廷这里等他下班，接他一起吃饭；如果碰上矿区有事加班，他还会在给朱正廷送晚饭的时候，给每位下属多加一杯奶茶。

于是他们出门的时候，朱正廷的副官还吹了声口哨，笑着说今晚就算天塌下来也不会给上司打电话，没有什么事情比上司谈恋爱更重要。

甚至姐姐下班回来，看到弟弟在家还大惊小怪的：“你怎么在家？”

“我怎么就不能在家了？”朱正廷翘着腿吃着薯片，纤细的小腿从浴袍下面露了出来，圆润的脚指上刚擦了润肤露，比葡萄还亮。

“哦，我是说……你怎么，那么早回家了？没有和崔先生看电影吗？”姐姐努力斟酌着字眼。

“我也得过一下单身贵族的生活，两个人老是绑在一起不累吗？又不是连体婴儿。”朱正廷说的话火药味不少，咬得薯片咔嚓咔嚓的响。

“今晚本来有个事我想顺着加班做完，结果崔先生又来了，还一直说要等着我走。我不想走，那些涉及秘密的材料我不能带出办公室，两个人干耗着浪费我多少时间。”

“那你就这么回来了？”

“不，我就想要今晚完成，躲进里屋完成了。”朱正廷说起来还有点小委屈，突然就停了手中的薯片，扁了扁嘴，鼻子抽动着。

姐姐赶紧去拿了一杯热水，蒸汽给他通了通鼻子，才让他成功的憋住了金豆豆。

“他这么不理解我的工作，这种恋爱真的谈起来太烦了。”朱正廷咕咚喝了水，抱怨到。

姐姐叹了口气，拿走了他的薯条，换上了芒果：“正正，这个姐姐可要为崔先生说两句话。这么长时间，快半年了吧，姐姐看到的都是他风雨无阻的去接你，请你出去约会，而你呢，好像从来没有主动提过要约他，或者主动设计过你们俩出去的安排。”姐姐用湿纸巾给弟弟擦手。“在我看来，他已经在方方面面都很关心你，对你的一些特点和过去的事都很大度，为人很不错，和他相处过的人都觉得他挺好，怎么就没从你嘴里听到过半句夸他的话？”

“姐姐，我可一贯都是别人陪着我，现在是，以前也是……”姐姐说弟弟的不是，弟弟有些不乐意。

“以前，那都过去了，现在看来，崔先生在适龄的Alpha里已经相当合适你，正正你要认真想想。”

“姐姐，你不是说，不要因为合适而凑合，要因为爱情而结合……”朱正廷盯着垃圾筐里的芒果皮，闷闷的说。

姐姐还是拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“可是爱情，你不去培养，它什么时候才能来。”

爱情还没来，副官的密电先来了。

“将军，我们送去码头的那车原矿石，被联邦余党劫走了。”


	24. 24

24  
朱正廷远远的看见崔先生的飞行器停在路口，拐了弯，从地下通道走进自己的另一件办公室。  
然后回复他信息，临时出任务，不在Z星了。

“下回见”几个字，打了又删除，反反复复，还是没发出去。

他打开监视器，调到上次他不得不躲进里间办公室办公的时候，外间的崔先生站在来，看样子似乎在欣赏朱正廷摆在墙上的荣誉勋章，长衣摇摆的地方，悄悄的放了一个小蜘蛛。  
这个“小蜘蛛”够可以根据主人的命令自由移动，贴合窗体墙面爬行，可以说是相当隐蔽的监控设备。

果然在崔先生给他倒水开门的时候，“小蜘蛛”嗖的爬进了里间。

等崔先生再次敲响了他的门，问他要不要吃晚餐时，小蜘蛛快速爬过了他放在桌面上的文件，正对着屏幕凝视了一会儿，应该完成了文字扫描和屏幕识别。

屏幕上的文字是临时增加的运输计划：“今天（25日）23点，原矿石10吨运往码头。”

很快副官就报告他运输车被劫。

之后小蜘蛛一直被清扫人员故意忽略了，这段时间联邦抢夺矿石的行为便“自然而然”的有增无减。

因为朱正廷写着计划是10吨，然而车里只有一层薄薄的碎石覆盖在表面，他正在通过抢夺的次数来倒逼余党出手，验证他们需要矿石的数量，继而推算他们隐藏武器的破坏性。

矿石被持续运送，帝国军队这边已经差不多能确定武器的隐蔽位置，伺机一网打尽。

“你想出的这个方法还真的挺不错。”朱正廷看着副官送上来的报告，点着地图上的标记，仿佛自言自语。

“可我一点也不觉得好，哪有做工作，把自己Omega搭进去和别人谈恋爱的？”  
地下室书柜门不知道什么时候打开了，一双手从后面搂住了朱正廷的腰，灼热的呼吸就要贴近他后颈的腺体。

“别，有痕迹就露馅了。”朱正廷歪过头，让吻落到了自己锁骨上。

“不，今天我非得留个印。”后面的人占有欲上来了，啃了锁骨还不算，鼻子嗅嗅，毛茸茸的脑袋又要往后去。

“你不是要出差几天，正好家也不能回，给我啃一口。”说着是啃一口，呲溜的拉出了朱正廷皮带。

朱正廷后脚跟踩了下身后人的脚掌，那人疼的倒退一步。有了活动空间的朱正廷立刻转身，从对方的风衣口袋里熟门熟路的掏出了怀表，亮出抑制剂对着。

“蔡徐坤，胆子越来越大了啊！”

本以为蔡徐坤会像前面几次，绅士般的慢慢松开。可这几天的两人世界让人有了巨大的甜美的幻想，蔡徐坤从容的按下怀表，一把拉近了朱正廷的腰，眼神灼热的望着怀里的Omega。

“胆子大不大我知道，这里……大不大，你知道。”边说还意有所指的耸动着腿间。

这几天的空白同样是让朱正廷身体里升起了莫大的渴望。在军队换防的时候惊喜相见，朱正廷还没来得及把这个好消息告诉姐姐，上级就通知他们儿女情长要先放一放，新的共同任务是揪出联邦余党。

朱正廷在明面上与崔先生委以虚蛇，蔡徐坤在暗地里收剿相关人员。钓了那么久，日常最亲近的家人必须要滴水不漏的瞒住，于是蔡徐坤看着朱正廷不能上不能动，几次交接任务的时候，朱正廷都能感受到蔡徐坤的眼里快要喷出火来。

这火现在燎到了自己身上，朱正廷推开蔡徐坤的手一松，Alpha敏感的捕捉到了Omega的默许，往书柜门后一带，两人跌跌撞撞的摔到了安全室的床上。

“啊，你轻点……这里不好通风，待会全都会知道的……”朱正廷掩嘴轻呵。

蔡徐坤拿着刚抽出朱正廷的皮带，绑住朱正廷的双手。朱正廷没有抵抗，而是放松身子软了腰，轻轻的合上眼，长长的睫毛在眼下投出阴影。

这般任君欺凌的模样，倏然炸出蔡徐坤腾上胸口的征服欲。小床嘎吱嘎吱做响，顶上惨白的光也在晃。

“当时我被捕的时候……”蔡徐坤喘着气，抬起朱正廷的大腿扛到肩上，“我就想着要把你，按在牢房里做一次。”

“要我给你怀一个孩子。”朱正廷陡然张开了眼睛，竟然滑出几滴泪。

他努力的要撑起身子，蔡徐坤明白他意思，拉他起来坐在自己身上。

他轻轻的呻吟了一声，张口带着低低的哭腔：“我要给你生个孩子，在洒满玫瑰花的大床上，漂着花瓣的浴缸里，生一个两个，或者你想要三个我觉得也不错，热热闹闹的。但不是在牢房里阴暗……潮湿……的地方……”

蔡徐坤用力亲了亲朱正廷的脸，吮吸着他的眼泪，舔着他的唇：“可我没办法不想你啊，你是我当时——唯一的向往。”


	25. 25

25

“明晚我们去看电影吗？午夜场首映。”朱正廷给崔先生发信息。

身后的蔡徐坤“哼”了一声，不满的捏了捏朱正廷的乳尖。朱正廷敏感的缩了缩身子，忿忿地往后踹了一脚，反倒被扒了大腿，转过身又被顶了进去，“呜”地呻吟了一声。

地板上用过的套子一个一个的，房间里的气味污浊不堪，朱正廷闻不到信息素的味道，那明明白白就是欲，这稠的黏的空气粘住了他的嗓子，一张嘴就缠着粗涩。

“不要了……让我起来……还有……还有任务……”朱正廷想要爬起来，艰难撅起的臀只是更让蔡徐坤有了滋味。蔡徐坤不应他，只是抓得更紧。

两人的默契就在身体的接触中，融汇得更加美妙。蔡徐坤知道朱正廷只是嘴上说说，他的极限不在这里，变本加厉的往深里做去。

直到后面蔡徐坤才“好心”地摇醒朱正廷，告诉他崔先生回话了，他那天晚上没空。

“没空也没有约我下次再见面，看来是达到目的，想窜逃了。”身上还留着一颗一颗红印的朱正廷，故意忽略着蔡徐坤意犹未尽的目光，一心只想谈公事。

蔡徐坤嘴上很严肃的说:“没下次了，他的末日就是明天晚上。”手里又去摸安全套。

“蔡徐坤你把手放下，还没到发情期你就这么做，我会被累死的！”朱正廷终于有些生气了，裹着床单下床，要不是还没洗澡，他现在甚至想出门找个人问问“Alpha过于亢奋怎么办？”

“把他们解决了，给你过发情期好不好？”蔡徐坤跟上来走进浴室，热水喷到了两个人身上。Alpha某些时候眼里除了Omega，其他都忽略不计了。方才朱正廷的埋怨，他就听进了“发情期”。

“给你三天，现在让你射里面。”朱正廷歪着头，双手搭在蔡徐坤肩上。“如果有意外，我发情期就去找别人了。”

“没有意外。”  
蔡徐坤拉开了朱正廷的腿，“下次你必须老老实实的，把生殖腔打开。”

蔡徐坤爽完这一把就遵守诺言销声匿迹了。朱正廷蹲在家里客厅沙发上，开始反思为什么反而是自己偷偷摸摸的回来。

即使已经用阻隔剂严严实实的喷了一圈，看见姐姐回来的时候，还是不由自主的往沙发靠垫后面躲了躲。

“出差回来了？”  
“嗯啊。”  
“辛苦吗？”  
“没事，还行，就那样。”  
“哦～”

姐姐意味深长的“哦”了一身，朱正廷下意识的扯了扯领子，明明确定锁骨以上是没有吻痕了，朱正廷还是在姐姐的目光下觉得烧的慌。

“不去约会吗？”  
“嗯……崔先生好像没空。”  
“然后呢？蹲在沙发上过发情期？”  
“……啊……姐姐你在说什么？”

姐姐有些好气又好笑的摸了摸弟弟的头，他自己还没感觉到，他虽然没有味道，可是家人的敏锐，能感觉到他的体温已经有些升高了。

“怎么，发情期还要瞒着姐姐？有什么不能和姐姐说呢？”  
姐姐坐在了沙发对面，虽然有家族基因间的天然阻隔，但是Alpha还是距离发情前夕的Omega远一些安全些。  
“那个人是谁？”

“是……是蔡先生。”朱正廷干脆把自己藏在了抱枕后面，连脚指头都要躲起来。

“蔡先生没事吗？”  
“没事。”还壮得像头牛，朱正廷心里补一句。

“那，崔先生呢？”姐姐想着自己之前多虑了。  
“他，他是坏人，联邦余党。我有任务是要抓他……”朱正廷越说越小声，还急忙大声的补了一句:“姐姐，对不起，我不是故意瞒着你的，因为要搜集余党的证据，我就假装接近崔先生。还有，蔡先生不能暴露……”

“蔡先生这么多年才来找你，那你觉得这些年辛苦吗？”姐姐微笑着问。  
朱正廷点点头，然后又摇摇头:“一开始见到他是挺难过的，为什么好好的不给我消息，让我等了这么久……”

“可是想到，以后就不会分开了，便又觉得前面的等待已经过去，未来不足为惧。”朱正廷下意识的摸了摸自己的后颈:“我们都有了公开合法的身份，可以名正言顺的在一起。”

“还没在帝国领证呢，就想着当蔡夫人。姐姐作为Z星球总督可以不承认你们的事实婚姻哦。”姐姐笑着。

“嗷，姐姐不可以，你这是滥用职权！”朱正廷终于从抱枕后面跳了出来，要抱住姐姐。

“事实……”姐姐按住弟弟的肚子，眨了眨眼：“婚姻。”

蔡徐坤终于开始体会Alpha的恐惧是什么了，就是你的Omega一直在问“你觉得这把成功了没有？？”

“正正，这不是打麻将！发情期的Omega和易感期的Alpha，结合后怀孕的可能性超过96%，你不要太紧张。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷一直在捏自己肚子，似乎他成了手部可以自带B超的Omega。

“不行，我得问问姐夫，怀上了是什么感觉。”朱正廷听完蔡徐坤的科普，一骨碌爬起来就要去发现讯息。

蔡徐坤生气的把朱正廷又按了回来，不顾Omega在呱呱大叫，自是压在身下艹了又艹。生殖腔打开，成结，液体灌满了，蔡徐坤都不信自己没这个一击即中的能力。

Omega在床上挣扎，叫喊，又哭又闹，他要的玫瑰花瓣碾成了汁液一地泥泞。朱正廷觉得自己仿佛感官迷失，也不知道是爽的还是求饶，谁也救不了他。  
姐姐把他俩塞进了最长的星际航线，叮嘱蔡徐坤“不怀上就别回来，继续飞到下一个发情期。”

来自姐姐の不高兴。

这个飞行却结束的比预想中的早的多。才飞出去三天就掉头回来了。

姐姐已经来不及不高兴了，看着弟弟被蔡徐坤抱回家的。

虽说朱正廷对能否怀上分外敏感，可是先察觉出不同的还是自己的Alpha。蔡徐坤发现他的Omega怎么弄都不出水的时候，就知道有些不对了。

原来是肚子里有小宝宝的Omega立刻终止了发情期，启动了孕早期的保护机制。

朱正廷羞羞答答的去问姐夫，才确定是有了。

蔡徐坤还很惋惜的说：“早知道这么容易怀上，每次就不要都射里面才好。”  
看着弟弟睡在蔡徐坤怀里，嘴上还带着笑，姐姐也不再去质问Alpha，他什么时候爱上的他。

从并肩作战那一刻起，从牵肠挂肚那一刻起，从长久相望那一刻起，或许就是爱上了。

有不同的身份开始，被安排的相遇，可是在面对自然彼此时，依然还会重逢。

爱上的不是爱情，是对方。

END

P个S:会有番外的


	26. 番外 中心城购物指南

朱正廷来到中心城后，每周都会给蔡徐坤一沓发票给蔡徐坤签字。

刚开始蔡徐坤还不在意，金额不太大，也就是几百块吃个饭。  
“太太们之间的社交，就是从吃饭喝茶开始的嘛。”朱正廷是有充分的工作理由的。

渐渐的就是一些用餐发票，买衣服的发票，买小礼物的发票，虽然金额缓慢上涨，但是多多少少一周都有好些张。

“你一天都去了那么多地方吗？你看这是同一天的发票，从发票打印的时间来看，你们是先在销品茂门口集合买了杯奶茶开始逛街，接着上楼吃了个饭，吃完饭做头发，之后喝了个下午茶。晚上又去逛街，给哪位太太送了顶帽子，最后叫了个出租飞行器回家。”蔡徐坤啧啧，“怎么同样是执行任务，我就得闷在办公室里吸二手烟，你这吃吃喝喝逛逛街，多么愉快。”

朱正廷正在试今天新买的方巾，在胸口叠了左右不合适。听着蔡徐坤嘀咕，就拿着方巾塞进蔡徐坤的嘴：“你签字不签字？签就快签，不签就少BB。”

“唔……我这不是给帝国省钱吗？”蔡徐坤呜着申辩。  
“高官贵人的生活千万不能漏了底，你稍微逊色了那么一次，下次人家就不带你玩了。”朱正廷合上蔡徐坤的嘴，蔡徐坤挣扎着嘴在报销单上签字。

“放心吧，纪律我还是懂的，我私人买的不会夹在里面报销。”朱正廷抽出方巾，圈住蔡徐坤手腕打了个漂亮的结，“这个送你了，放心，绝对自费的。”

“嗯，明天帮我把这个方巾绑在公文包上好不好？我要炫耀我老婆对我可好了。”  
“切，瞧你美的——”  
“好的，谢谢老婆！”

第二天蔡徐坤真的带着朱正廷给他绑的花去了办公室，别人一打听他就自豪的说：“老婆买的。”其实人家只想问是哪家店而已，并不想被强制塞狗粮。

“阿坤，周末有什么好去的地方？”  
“等下我问问我夫人。”

在战事还没有那么紧张的时候，军部的同事还是有周末的。远了地方怕不安全，中心城里的休闲生活于是更加欣欣向荣。

朱正廷初来乍到，但并不像个异乡人，没过多久，蹦出来那些好玩去处，蔡徐坤都不知一二，反而蔡徐坤才像个陌生人。

“你总宅在办公室和家里，哪里知道那么多好玩的。”朱正廷把今天从郊外安全区带回来的一把百合插进花瓶里。  
“每天上班精神很紧张，回家就不想出去了。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷修剪下来的花枝扫进垃圾桶里。

“像你那么宅，哪里找得到好夫人。”朱正廷笑了，是百合花中那抹红。  
“感谢组织给我安排幸福生活。”蔡徐坤把人从后面抱住。  
朱正廷用花枝压住蔡徐坤从他衣服下摆里伸进来的手：“别闹。”

大家都知道蔡家有个懂得生活的好夫人，有什么活动总爱邀请他一道。有时候蔡徐坤会觉得一周都没看到蔡夫人在家里，就在家里等他转递的情报与日俱增。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，苦笑着给每张发票签字。

很快，朱正廷就在夫人们中间混得风生水起，早前投入不久就看到了回报。

蔡徐坤看见朱正廷在对着一个包裹发呆，旁边放了一张拜帖，说的是“久仰蔡夫人大名，林氏有城堡新装，特筹备名为`黑天鹅’的庆典，还请蔡氏夫妇赏脸光临。”  
下面有着装要求，男士必须是黑色礼服，女士需着黑色裙装。

拜帖很寻常，那么古怪就在包裹里。蔡徐坤打开包装，指尖拎起是一条黑色丝绸吊带裙。

原来除了请帖还有见面礼。  
就是这礼物来得太草率，蔡夫人性别都没搞清楚，一番好意顿时有些尴尬。

“你要去吗？”蔡徐坤把衣服叠好放回去，大抵是这件衣服让夫人不快，蔡徐坤谨慎的放下了这颗定时炸弹。  
朱正廷抬头看着蔡徐坤：“去，必须要去。今天我还听林家小姑子说有个新地方可以玩枪，想来就是这个新装修的城堡。本还头疼怎么才能进去探个究竟，现在得来全不费工夫。”

“这个林氏，统帅还怀疑他拥兵自重，还敢搞这套圈地示威的排场，真是不知道死活。”蔡徐坤看着拜帖上的火漆印花，原来对方也是蔡徐坤的老熟人。

“你也想搞倒他？那就更加要去了。”  
朱正廷看蔡徐坤眼色。

蔡徐坤指指裙子，“这怎么办？”  
“穿就穿。”朱正廷一咬牙一跺脚，“不就是裙子，谁怕谁呢。”

到了宴会当天，蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷却不敢太紧，因为他在单薄的裙子下裹了一条战术腰带，腰带上缠着枪，手雷，尖刀什么的……

虽然朱正廷裹了一件皮草大衣挡住身形，蔡徐坤仍然怕自己不小心扯到手雷引信，虚虚的扶住了他的腰。

缠了那么多东西还那么细的腰。  
蔡徐坤的目光从腰部游移，滑过平坦的胸部，流连在他夫人白皙修长的脖子上。  
穿着黑色的丝缎里，抬头说话的时候，就像只优雅高贵的黑天鹅。

他要把他变成自己羽翼下的雏鸟。

夫妇两人用参观的名义，很快探查到弹药库的位置，利索的留下定时手雷。  
回到蔡徐坤所在的塔楼位置，装作照顾醉酒的丈夫，默默数着“三、二、一”

巨响如约而至，城堡靠山边火光冲天。炸出来的东西不是绽放的烟花，而是前线人都熟悉的惨烈味道。

城堡里乱作一团，塔楼上的蔡氏夫妇便无人理会。  
蔡徐坤推开窗，满目艳红。

这成功的快感还要再享受一会儿。

那就，让黑天鹅飞吧。

蔡徐坤掀起朱正廷的长裙，一手从裙下抚摸着他的大腿，一手把裙堆在腰间，拆了那条冰冷冷的腰带，蒙住了朱正廷的双眼。

燃烧的热度传了过来，把房间的温度加到最热。

扶着朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤从后面进入他，吊带在他肩头滑到手臂，像天鹅扇动的羽毛。

朱正廷在情欲中扬起脖子，莹白又脆弱，蔡徐坤低头吻上去，是猎鹰衔住猎物最脆弱的地方。

烈火噼啪中，还有人细细的，婉转的呻吟。

听，是天鹅在歌唱。

——

送走朱正廷后，蔡徐坤下班后破天荒的没有直接回家，他记得朱正廷告诉过他这条街上有个精品小铺，里面的尤其精巧。

他推开门，一眼就看到一件玻璃摆件。

一对交颈缠绵的黑白天鹅。  
正如那天在他眼里所见的极致的美。

可是朱正廷的美不是纤细而脆弱的。

蔡徐坤瞟了眼后面跟踪他的人。

缓缓退了出来。


	27. 22.2

22·2

回到Z星后，朱正廷没有马上冲上前线，而是待在姐姐家里。

上级同意他回Z星的要求，只是褒奖他曾做出的成绩，并不代表他可以功臣身退卸掉职责。况且他手里依然掌握着中心城许多家庭中的致命弱点。上级在听到他的报到后，给出的指示是好好休息，他便打算利用这段时间梳理好中心城内的家族关系，提供给他的同事，继续从内部攻破敌人。

这几天他在用文字整理着，中心城里大家族根深叶茂，盘根错节，关系线密密麻麻的缠成一团，像个外太空失重中混乱的蜘蛛网。

他嫌电子屏幕不够大，便买了一张巨大的纸，从这头画到那头，写得时候干脆趴下来。趴得时间长了，起来的时候觉得有些头晕。

大概是因为上午起来没多久就觉得困，喝的是黑咖啡，下回一定要加点糖。  
朱正廷闭了闭眼，喘了口气，从罐子里拿了一颗奶球直接塞嘴里。

“哇，我说怎么消失的那么快，还以为是我那两个臭崽子偷吃的。”姐夫从厨房中岛边经过，打趣到。

“哎，还挺好吃的……姐夫你要不要尝尝？”朱正廷发出邀请。  
“不了不了，上次我从二娃嘴里抠出来一个，尝了尝，甜的齁了。”姐夫摆了摆手谢绝，开始冲奶粉。

两个娃儿正从背地里向一阵风似的冲过来，大娃五岁了，风风火火的是这阵风的凤眼；二娃才两岁不到，提提踏踏的跟着是个台风尾。

两个娃儿如炮弹瞄准了他们的舅舅，大娃挂在朱正廷右手臂上，二娃抱住了大腿。

“要抱抱……舅舅抱……”  
“要吃饼干，舅舅烤的饼干。”

“舅舅舅舅”的环绕立体声让朱正廷不知道手放哪里好，只好把两人先抱起来。姐夫把冲好的奶粉塞进二娃嘴里，音量减半；大娃指挥着舅舅打开了饼干盒，塞上了好吃的，音量终于回归正常。

“正廷，这两个娃太闹了，影响你周末加班。”姐夫看着朱正廷又要去冲咖啡，有些抱歉。

“没事，家里有娃挺好的，热热闹闹。我也不能老是工作，照顾孩子还是挺有趣的。”  
看着两个孩子吃着开开心心，朱正廷摸了摸两个外甥的小脑袋。

姐姐晚上回来，姐夫把白天的事情给妻子说了，妻子卻埋怨他不懂事：“你这不是戳我弟心窝吗？他更想听娃儿叫他爸爸。”

姐夫对内弟的故事所知不多，听妻子娓娓道来后不胜唏嘘，第二天他们还在厨房遇见的时候，姐夫就不再提孩子的事，只是让大娃二娃和他多玩一玩。

大娃在房间里转悠着滑板车，二娃在旁边摆弄着尖叫鸡，一时嘈嘈切切错杂弹，朱正廷竟然在这些嘈杂的环境感到睡意朦胧。姐夫洗完奶瓶走过来，看着内弟竟然在沙发上睡着了，便给他盖了毯子，催着两个孩子上楼去玩。

晚上吃饭，朱正廷说着酸甜炸鱼有腥味，下不了筷子，又舍不得那滋味，打了个哈欠，舀了几勺汤汁来拌饭。

姐姐忙着照顾两个孩子吃饭，两个孩子把饭桌吃得鸡飞狗跳，姐夫默默的看在眼里。

“正廷是不是怀孕了？”  
姐夫抚摸着姐姐的头发，低声问到。

“他刚回来的时候，身上就带着浓浓的苏打水味。我以为是会……逐渐散去。可现在，回来三个多月了，还有一丝气味挂在他身上。”姐姐侧过脸，伏在姐夫肩上。

“我听说过你弟弟嗜甜，但是如今他可以把奶球整个吞下去还觉得甜度刚好；炸鱼早就没了味道还硬说鱼块带腥；两个孩子吵的头疼，他还能想睡觉……”姐夫默默数着今天观察到的异样。

姐姐想了想：“明天是两个孩子去医院体检的日子，我找个借口不去，你和我弟带孩子去，顺便让他也查一查。”

谁知道第二天姐夫带着两个孩子去医院，朱正廷去了，姐姐也去。

一大早朱正廷抱着马桶吐了个天翻地覆。  
姐夫果断给他查了一次验孕棒。  
毫无疑问两道杠。

于是现在他们是来看孩子发育情况，若是良好就要摇身一变成了准爸爸。

可是接过护士的一堆表格，朱正廷拿着笔的手顿住了。

开头就是要填Alpha的姓名。


	28. 23.2

23·2  
姐姐见状，把弟弟带到个无人的病房。

“正正，现在你虽然有孩子了，可是现在局势很不稳定，蔡……蔡徐坤的名字以及他这个人，一直没有再出现过。孩子如果对你来说是个负担，或者还没想好，缓一缓我们再来，不要我们也理解你。”

“姐姐，你让我再想想吧。”朱正廷捏紧了手上的一沓纸张，面上几张是产O建档的信息表，下面抽了八筒血以后的检查结果，最后是小生命的第一张照片  
——小小的，圆圆的，颤动着，一颗正在发育长大的细胞。

这明明只是一个小细胞，朱正廷却仿佛看到了今后孩子会有蔡徐坤的眉毛，蔡徐坤的嘴唇，甚至那颗痣都毫无偏差的印在左脸颊上。

和医生说了暂时不建卡，像他这样非常时期分别的夫妻，医生见怪不怪，嘱咐了两句，说孩子非常健康，没有什么不得已的情况，不要放弃这个小生命。

在回去的路上，大娃二娃根据爸爸的要求，小心翼翼的，一左一右的趴在朱正廷的手边，大娃抬起头问：“舅舅，我们要有弟弟了？”  
二娃还不太会说话，指着朱正廷的肚子说：“滴滴～”

回到家，朱正廷看着姐夫在做饭的背影，走上去帮他洗菜。

“不用你忙，一会儿就好。”姐夫关了凉水，让朱正廷去一边儿坐着。

朱正廷扭头看了看姐姐被两个娃儿闹得左手抱一个右手抱一个，还是缩回了脑袋。他股了股腮帮子，似乎是终于下定了决心，问到：“姐夫，我是不是，一直有味道？”

“有的啊，刚回来的时候浓得像长岛冰茶，我还以为你刚结束了发情期。”姐夫冲朱正廷一咧嘴，朱正廷脸立刻红了，这是他第一次听见别人这么形容自己。

“所以，难道不是吗？算算时间，这个孩子就是你回来之前怀上的呀。”姐夫看着脸红的内弟，有点不可思议。

“因为……因为我闻不到，我就没想过会怀上孩子。”朱正廷蠕动着嘴唇。  
姐夫理解般的拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系，第一次都没有经验，我怀上大娃的时候也不知道，还一个劲儿的吃冰淇淋。”

“刚回来你味道还挺重的，慢慢的，味道变淡了……其实这位很正常，没有Alpha抚慰的Omega信息素会逐渐消失；但是你有没有想过，怀孕如果一直没有Alpha——还必须是同一个Alpha——给你信息素，你会熬不下去的。”姐夫还是有些担心，他和妻子商量着，朱正廷条件那么优秀，不愁找不到一个好Alpha，他们想试着劝弟弟放弃这个孩子，再去做一个腺体置换，就完全不会被生理条件束缚。

朱正廷帮姐夫把碗放进洗碗机里，好一会儿没有接话。

躺在床上，他模模糊糊的回想着来到Z星的日子。

好快，一晃就快两个月了。  
好久，他已经四十多天不知道蔡徐坤的消息了。

可是之前发生了什么？在那些被情绪烧毁理智的时间里，不知晨昏，他还明明记得自己还咬着嘴唇死死的守着生殖腔。

除了……除了在上船前夜。  
可那明明……明明就是梦啊。

朱正廷的手掌贴在自己的小腹上，思绪回到那晚，好像掌心突然热了起来。

孙夫人同意他可以坐能源船走，不过时间不定，他做好准备一有机会就出发。

于是朱正廷在港口的房间里焦躁的等待，换上了员工的服装，来回踱步。

睡不着，实在是睡不着。  
朱正廷自认自己见识过不少大场面，但是如此性命攸关的时刻确确实实还是头一回。  
他强迫自己闭上眼，强迫自己脑子里来来回回的背《情报学概论》的基本框架。脑海中竟然昏昏沉沉，很快睡过去。

“喂！快起来装船，货到了！”门被砰砰的砸响，朱正廷眯着眼定了定神，想起自己的员工身份，这句话大概是通知自己出去的意思。

身子异常的酸胀，朱正廷扶着床沿站起来，走两步还伸了伸腰，才稳住身形。

他深呼吸了几下，很快打开房门跟上了他的“同事”。

接着有人暗中指引他到了角落的房间，叮嘱他不要露面，孙夫人会安排人给他送餐，下船时同样随着卸货的人混出去。

终于到了安全的地方，朱正廷坐在狭小的床铺上，难得的放纵自己发了个呆。

飞船启动，出发时有轻微的颠感。  
这摇晃的感觉，好像十分熟悉，刚刚经历。

在港口睡着的时候，他潜意识里觉得自己做过了什么事，但是并不确定，甚至有一丝羞愧，自己是否是思念成疾，情欲过剩。

现在想起，那时候虽然东躲西藏，精神戒备，但在港口一夜后，他身体分外轻盈，浑身舒适，仿佛所有缺口即刻填满，梦里的安宁与舒适延续到了醒来，只是，这种恍惚的记忆很快被寻找蔡徐坤的焦虑掩盖了，然后在此刻知道自己怀孕后，又被想起。

怀孕后的自己没有任何排异痛苦，毫无疑问孩子就是蔡徐坤的。  
算算时间，距离现在堪堪一月有余。  
蔡徐坤啊蔡徐坤，此刻你又在哪里？


	29. 24.2

24·2  
朱正廷这几天抓紧时间把手头的工作整理了下，把重大紧急的工作交了出去，上级体恤他辛苦，安胎期间同意他在家完成一些资料整理类的任务。

接着朱正廷一个人去医院建卡产检，去听孕产期讲座，去逛婴幼儿超市。  
姐夫问要不要帮忙，他也只是谢谢。

肚子一天一天变大，胎儿开始在肚子里面翻滚玩耍，弄得朱正廷隐隐作痛。他安抚过腹中的小宝贝，姐姐的信息素只能稍微缓解，接下来胎儿甚至还拳打脚踢。  
慢慢的感觉自己有些力不从心了，开口请姐夫带他去医院看看。

医生直接拿着他的化验单子“啧”了一声：“Alpha去哪里去了？血液中信息素含量太低了，不及时补充信息素，孩子会一直闹腾，母体也会很难受。”

朱正廷低下头不说话，姐夫想着怎么说，医生见得也不少，直接开了话头：“战争过后Alpha找不到了？”

后面朱正廷吸氧休息，听见医生和姐夫断断续续的谈话声传出来。

“家属怎么也该劝劝他，没有Alpha不仅仅是孕期的问题，孩子出生以后呢？虽然现在战后鼓励生育，但这样没有保障的生育还是不主张的。看这月份还没过半，如果想拿掉还是来得及……”

朱正廷吸着氧，肚子里的孩子消停了下来，舒服了许多。

然后朱正廷下意识地抱着肚子保护自己。

心如刀割。

——————

回到家了以后，姐姐已经接了两个小家伙从幼儿园回来，正在准备晚饭。

姐夫自然而然的穿上了围裙接替夫人，姐姐便坐到沙发上和弟弟说说话。

“这次检查的结果怎么样？”  
“总体不错，就是娃儿有点闹腾。”  
“医生说的，你姐夫已经告诉我了。”姐姐叹了口气，“正廷，你还是坚持要这个孩子吗？”

“要的。现在孩子他爹还不知道在哪里，我刚才已经想好了，如何保障孩子的生活，以后怎么和他成长，给他教育……”朱正廷认真的掰着手指头：“我这几年的工资足够用的，还有很多奖金和优惠条件，我相信我能生的好他，也能养的好他。”

“可你那样……会过得很辛苦。比起还没出世的孩子，姐姐更心疼的是弟弟。”姐姐摸了摸弟弟的脑袋。

“姐姐疼我，就让我自私一次。有这个孩子，也许是我好好活着的期望。”朱正廷说着说着捂住了脸。

在姐姐面前，弟弟终于释放了情绪。  
从医生那里得到的不安和痛苦，朱正廷以为回到家就不会疼了，没想到已经变得无法触碰，一旦提起就无法控制。

孩子感受到母体的难受，也在肚子里感同身受，打着滚的闹，朱正廷哽咽了一声捂住肚子，姐姐急忙让他靠在自己肩上，缓缓的释放信息素。

稍微缓过来一点儿，姐姐擦了擦弟弟汗湿的脸。  
“你是我的亲弟弟，你要做的事，姐姐一定会想办法帮你。”

姐姐从冰箱里取出了一个小盒子，是医院运送疫苗的箱子。箱子固定在可控温度，姐姐打开盖子，里面有六个褐色瓶子，每个瓶子里有凝固的油状物。

“正廷，这是最新的试验品，还在临床试验阶段。姐姐好不容易托人从实验室要来的。”姐姐拿出一支瓶子，里面的液体慢慢变得全透明。

“你知道，所有的军人在入伍体检的时候都抽取了信息素，用于鉴别身份信息。”姐姐把瓶子递给朱正廷：“这是蔡徐坤的，信息素液化复制品。”

朱正廷拿着小小的瓶子，下意识的握紧了双手。

“因为这是试验品，不知道是否复制完全成功，不知道剂量需要多少，也不知道效果如何。”姐姐看着弟弟：“正廷，姐姐当时只想着让你不要怀孕那么难受，托人找来了这些液体。可是后果太不清晰，如果复制不成功，可能你的身体不接受产生排斥效应，或者只是像白水一样毫无作用，你愿意试一试吗？”

“会对孩子有坏处吗？”  
“这个研究所的人给我看了报告，它对胎儿没有影响，它主要作用是改善母体环境。”

朱正廷把瓶子放回了箱子。

“只要对孩子没坏处，我当然要试试。你先把试剂收好，吃完饭我就用。”朱正廷笑了笑：“要是液化后能闻到他的味道就好了，我……非常……非常想他。”

输入信息素的方式非常遵循本能。  
准备一个栓塞，装入油状固体的信息素，再从肠壁进行直接吸收。

朱正廷对着镜子认真的看自己的身体。  
曾经的八块腹肌消失成了一团软肉，他伸手去触碰左腹部，似乎那里是孩子的小手。

因为孩子闹腾，朱正廷的脸色有些憔悴，吃不好睡不着。  
如果蔡徐坤突然见到他这个样子，可能也不敢认。

刚才姐夫和自己研究了一下使用方法，过于直接了……用手把栓塞自己塞进去。

这个事情别人不好帮忙，朱正廷决定自己来。  
孩子又有些闹，真是个精力十足的皮孩子，催促着爸爸给他父亲的信息素。

他在床上铺好了毛巾，防止油脂到处沾染。  
可是一打开瓶盖他就软了身子，瓶子倒在毛巾上，油脂缓缓流出，气味瞬时充满了房间。

他第一次，真真切切的闻到了蔡徐坤的味道。  
清澈的，流动的，还在咕咚咕咚冒着小气泡的味道。  
可以做所有调酒的基酒，又能独自带来一方刺激。  
就像蔡徐坤，包容了他的一切，仍有鲜明的个性。

他蜷着身子，感受着信息素的抚摸包裹。  
孩子很快就不闹了，在肚子里舒服的吹泡泡玩。  
看来现在医学进步飞速，已经可以完全复制信息素。

平静下来后，他想起了许多，想起了他们在中心城的日子。

那个时候朱正廷其实还是很介意自己没有信息素味道的，偶尔蔡徐坤从应酬中回来晚了，他还是会问他，有没有Omega扑过来。

“有啊，我魅力有那么差劲吗？”蔡徐坤带着一点点醉意，故意说着话刺激朱正廷，手却把人拉进怀里，从衣服下摆伸进去抚摸他的细腰。

“哈，那你还敢碰我，你明明知道我闻不到信息素，分不出来的人是谁？”朱正廷按住蔡徐坤的手，有些生气，蔡徐坤却歪着脑袋靠在他肩膀上亲了亲他的耳朵，声音还有些委屈。

“我哪里有碰，他们一过来我就拒绝了，我说了我是有家室的人。”说着说着他还有些得意，摇头晃脑的：“我拒绝他们可不是因为信息素，是发自我内心的拒绝。”

“是不是……你别花言巧语来骗我……”朱正廷有些分不清是真话还是醉话，脸却真正的红了。

“就是呢，我夫人，还没给我生孩子——”蔡徐坤瞅准了朱正廷的羞涩，亲了亲他的嘴。

后来这话不知道怎么传了出去，那年过新年，每个人送的礼物，不管是送蔡徐坤还是送朱正廷还是送他们俩的，都写着“祝 早生贵子”。

那是他们共度的第一个新年，窗花和饺子，辣椒和春联。

现在，孩子有了，预产期也恰好是新年。

朱正廷从最初的眩晕中缓过劲来，把油膏塞进栓塞里，再对准自己的后穴缓缓塞进去。

充裕的感觉让他舒服的“嘤”了一声。  
哪怕只是复制品，都让朱正廷进入了这几个月来最舒适的睡眠。

爆竹声响起时，蔡徐坤会回来吗？


	30. 25.2

25.2

朱正廷下意识的抚摸着沉甸甸的肚子，在人工制造的苏打水的气味里沉沉睡着。

气味复制品的出现，让朱正廷的生活变得舒适了许多。

试验品源源不断的供应，让他很平稳的度过了最艰难的头三个月。

工作也恢复了，每天有半天去办公室打卡，还有半天在家休息。  
姐夫早早就开始帮他收拾待产的东西，他中午一觉醒来的时候，一张长长的准备清单里已经勾画了不少。

“麻烦姐夫了。”朱正廷走下楼。  
“一家人还说这话。”姐夫扬了扬手中的清单，“我这里列了些用得上的东西，你看看还要买什么？这个点儿我得去接孩子们了。”

“姐夫有经验，东西已经很齐全了。”朱正廷接过单子，仔细看了看。  
“行，你看着还想买什么就告诉我，不急明天再去补充。”

“没啥特别急的，我自己去走走吧。医生说了，现在要多走动，才好顺产。”朱正廷笑了笑。

第二天，朱正廷和家里人打了声招呼，独自前往购物中心去逛逛。

因为怀孕，自己已经好久没有剪头发了，原来的短发现在长至肩膀，加上他怕晒戴了个帽子，面部线条柔和了许多，和他身份系统里的证件照判若两人。难怪特殊停车位的管理员多看了他两眼。

正好看中了一件新款风衣，他买下来套在衣服外，大摇大摆的走在路上。  
镜子里一看，活像一条裙子。  
以至于他在排队买泡芙的时候，服务生递给他的时候说“夫人您慢走。”

最近朱正廷的脸色好看了许多，没有缺乏信息素时的枯黄衰败，反而脸色红润肤质细腻，若不是挺着个大肚子，就是初尝滋味的少妇面色。

不过现在他仍别有一番“孕”味。  
路上吸引了不少人的目光，又在Alpha的味道下自惭形秽，此时他在钟表店里随意逛逛，觉察到后面有一道目光分外放肆。

朱正廷借用店面的镜子看了看，明明视线如芒在背，可就是捉不到人影。柜员开始向他介绍名表的复刻版，他拿起来仔仔细细的端详。

吸引他走进来的就是这个款式，是他当年送给蔡徐坤的那种。  
当时的这块经典怀表是限量发行的，朱正廷买的时候已经是最后几块。经过几年战争岁月，能留下来的完好品已经有价无市，厂商顺势推出的复刻版，虽说身价不如初代，但在朱正廷这里，则是圆了过去的念想。

蔡徐坤用那块表换了一封留下的信。  
朱正廷仓促离开了中心城，只能试图用一块复制品沉淀一段回忆。

”好的，我要这块，帮我包起来。”朱正廷示意柜员要付款。  
柜员歉意的摇了摇头，“不好意思，这块是店里面的展示品，您需要的话我们可以帮您预订，然后送达您府上。”

“这么麻烦啊，要多久呢？”朱正廷有些无奈的撅起了嘴，这给一心拿下怀表的人一下泼了冷水。  
“您今天付款，两个月内就可以收到。”  
“这么久啊……”两个月，就当送给孩子的礼物吧。  
“实在不好意思，这块表虽然是复刻但仍然是限量版，厂家会为您安排编号证书等等尊贵的身份标志。”柜员拼命解释。

“好吧，好吧，尽快吧。”朱正廷嘟囔着，心里有那么一丝丝的遗憾，可是突然心中一凛。

那道目光又出现了，此时毫不避讳的距离他越来越近，停在了他的身边。

朱正廷还来不及转头看看是谁，一道娇俏的女生响了起来：  
“坤学长，你来看看这块怀表喜不喜欢？”


	31. 26.2

26.2

一个高挑的女孩儿缠着一个男人的手臂走了过来，指着广告上朱正廷要买的同款怀表。

这两人还未走进，看着目标就要直奔这个柜台，不管是出于礼貌或者已经买完东西，朱正廷都该稍微让开下——他的大肚子占了两个人的空间，可是朱正廷现在就仗着自己的身孕，坐在位置上一动不动了。  
柜员也不好意思催他，便引着两个人坐到另一侧的品鉴席上。

坤学长？坤学长！  
女孩儿一声声叠声叫着，黏在朱正廷身上的目光还没来得及挪开，朱正廷便饶有兴趣地支着下巴，接住了这道目光。

他日思夜想，遍寻不得的那双眼睛看着别人，臂弯挽着别人，泪痣侧向别人，手掌握着别人的手心。  
可是目光却拐了个弯，轮到了自己。

他怎么可能不是蔡徐坤？  
朱正廷浅浅的笑着，他太有把握从蔡徐坤的行为里看出他在应付，因为他的身体虽然侧向了那个女孩，可是自由的那些肢体还在稍稍往后撤，一副随时准备逃走的样子——这么多年的高级特工生涯，让他鉴别真心假意已经成为本能，大概蔡徐坤又在执行什么重大任务，连他们娘俩都顾不上。

是的，肚子里的小家伙肯定是感受到了父亲的接近，开心的在子宫里吐泡泡，看来人工试剂一时半会儿不需要再补充了。  
这些纯生理的证明，让朱正廷对自己的判断又自信了几分。

女孩儿想看的款式很多，蔡徐坤耐着性子在陪着她挑选，时不时的还发表几句意见。   
朱正廷则暗笑这个女孩儿把蔡徐坤拖出来真是痛苦，以往他逛街从来不要求蔡徐坤陪他。

柜员和女孩儿聊的热火朝天，蔡徐坤坐在那里有些无所事事，朱正廷歪着头看在眼里，轻轻的抬起腿，伸出足尖去，踩在了蔡徐坤的脚背上。

今天孕妇为了方便逛街，特意穿了一双类似芭蕾舞鞋的平底鞋，天不冷，他只穿了一双轻薄的棉袜，这时候穿脱方便，足尖一点，就钻进了蔡徐坤的裤腿里。

这蛇一样的滑行让蔡徐坤差点从板凳上跳起来，他慌慌张张的挪开腿，低声呵到：“这位夫人，请您自重。”

朱正廷言笑晏晏，张着嘴用口型说到：“你、还、装？”

蔡徐坤抬头看着女孩儿已经随柜员去看另一边的女表了，完全顾不上她，急忙说到：“夫人，你我素不相识，请不要开这种玩笑。”

“蔡徐坤，现在没人，店里这个角度也没有监控，你不会暴露的。”朱正廷忍不住提醒他。

“夫人，您怎么知道我的名字？”蔡徐坤往边上更挪了一点，疑惑的神色让朱正廷都不由得怀疑起来，足尖撂在半空中，不知所措。

这个蔡徐坤，胆小还带有点神经质，朱正廷更加认真的打量他，若不是一模一样的容貌体态，以及肚子里这个绝不会出错的识别器，朱正廷都会觉得这是哪里来的双胞胎弟弟。

对面的人小口小口的喝着柜员端上来的茶，低眉顺眼的样子哪有从前半分的昂扬自信。朱正廷还没找到打探的突破口，也就收敛了手段，规规矩矩的休息着，同时给自己和胎儿补补。  
管他是谁，这天然信息素总比人工合成的复制品要好。  
朱正廷眯着眼想。

没过多久，女孩儿挑到了心仪的款式，走过来坐下，自然而然的把头靠在男人肩膀上，还边是抱怨边是撒娇的说：“给你挑了块表作为婚礼配饰，厂家居然说要预订半年。我不管，我一定要在接亲的时候看到我的蔡先生戴上。”  
“哼，我就不信他们不把我爸放在眼里，还想在这里卖货，总要给我爸一点面子。”  
女孩儿说完，拈了个樱桃要蔡徐坤喂给她吃。

对面的朱正廷酸的牙疼。  
一是从女孩儿的只言片语里，就大概猜出了她的真实身份，大概是本地某位高官的女儿，原来死活查不到的蔡徐坤如今转身就攀了高枝；朱正廷刚才自己查了查信息，没想到是市长家的千金，只能说照片与本人差距太大，识人无数的朱正廷也没分辨出有无滤镜是同一个人。  
二是从蔡徐坤的行为里，还真的接过樱桃，捏着细梗往女孩儿嘴里塞——当年战时条件艰苦，哪有这么精贵的小果，让蔡徐坤削个苹果朱正廷还得色诱，非得脱了衣服他才腾出手来拿刀。  
气不过的朱正廷，又伸出了脚，对着蔡徐坤胯下一踩一揉，笑看蔡徐坤涨红的脸，自己当无事发生过，和柜员打声招呼走人。

这个卑弱的人，到底是谁呢？  
踏出店门的那一刻，方才还有些气愤的朱正廷，心意难平。


	32. 27.2

27.2

回到家，朱正廷立刻进书房联系了上级，询问蔡徐坤的有关事宜。  
“蔡徐坤的消息我们也是刚刚才核实到，下落不明的少将突然就要成了部长的东床快婿。”  
“从他们婚前体检的信息分析，蔡徐坤失去了一段时间的记忆，对信息素的感应大幅度下降，但是对他的婚姻没有影响，女方是个Beta，日常生活不会有影响。”  
“他刚来提交了复职申请，根据他的情况，目前是无法进入重要岗位工作了，很有可能还是把你们都暂时放进辅助部门。”  
“正廷，因为他和你没有正式的合法手续，所以……蔡徐坤对你没有法律上的义务和约束。”

朱正廷回复了两个字“收到”，前面的内容进行了即时销毁。

他撑在桌面上深深地吸了一口气，不知道该如何把记忆里的温暖可靠的蔡徐坤，经过丧失记忆、信息素低感应进行重组后，变成刚才那副完全陌生的模样。  
他是为什么失忆的？病理变化还是心理选择性遗忘？  
他在消失的日子里是怎么过的？现在他要结婚了，即使不是自己，他究竟过得好不好？

思虑一重，腹中的胎儿仿佛也感同身受，又肚子里活跃了起来。朱正廷打起精神回到卧室用了信息素复制品，可小家伙似乎刚吃完了真的就不想要仿的，朱正廷连用了两支才安抚住小朋友。

这大概是重遇蔡徐坤后最不好的变化。  
躺在床上的朱正廷，湿透了一背的汗。  
但愿这最后几个月能顺利度过，生产完后自己对信息素就不会有这么大的需求量了。

有些人或事，在你拼命找寻的时候无影无踪，在你不在意时就偏偏在眼前此起彼伏。

蔡徐坤就是这样。  
朱正廷去交一份战时密件的密码翻译表，某处同行提出了不同意见，他回办公室再斟酌下，发现桌子对面增加了一位新同事。

还是老朋友。  
蔡徐坤。

“嗨你好。”朱正廷面上很礼貌的打了个招呼，心里则是咯噔一下，不知道是因为蔡徐坤想起了什么，还是坐在这里当个闲职。总之现在放在自己身边，目前不会是个紧要人物。

“你，你好，夫人。”蔡徐坤先是回礼，接着像是想起了昨天那一幕，有些尴尬的望别处看。

“你该叫我，蔡夫人。”朱正廷调整好自己的大肚子，坐在座位上。  
“哦，不好意思，还没得知您府上贵姓。”蔡徐坤喏喏，换来朱正廷白了一眼，幸好两人才“初识”，朱正廷没有继续回他的话，另起一头。

“听说你失忆了？”这里是情报部门，能知道什么内容都不会惊奇，蔡徐坤似乎还变得单纯了些，没觉得朱正廷说的有什么侵犯隐私。

“嗯……有段日子我不记得了，入伍到从部长家醒来的记忆是空白的。”蔡徐坤自嘲般点了点自己的脑壳，“不过挺好，一下就成了少将，还有了未婚妻。感觉没花什么力气，就走向了人生巅峰……”

听到这里，朱正廷暗暗捏紧了拳头。  
蔡徐坤，你不是没花力气，你在敌方刀山火海的走过来，你在隐蔽战线上战功赫赫，你忘了，你连陪着你走过来的我都忘了。

“……我真的很多都不记得了，可是领导还把我召回来，让我回忆一些具体的事件细节，方便他们出记录文献。我都说我不记得了，领导还说没关系，给你个地方慢慢想。让我看战时报纸，我丝毫没有亲身参与的实感，像是看别人的故事。”

蔡徐坤拿着一张报纸，漫不经心地左右转动着，朱正廷一瞥，就看见了自己第一次以蔡夫人身份出席慈善晚宴的新闻。

“这不，我就来报道了。没想到和蔡夫人在一起共事，幸会幸会。”蔡徐坤大概还没能和人好好吐吐苦水，一不小心就和自己的新同事多讲了几句，顺势伸出了手。

那个时候，蔡徐坤还并不同意自己多了一位夫人。  
现在，蔡徐坤不知道自己对面站着的就是自己曾经的夫人。

他们甚至还有一个孩子。

朱正廷一时不知如何是好，就用力握了握手，两人就坐在宽大的办公室里了。

一个上午，蔡徐坤在努力的翻阅报纸，朱正廷修订密码本。  
蔡徐坤对信息素的感应能力降低了，对朱正廷这个没有信息素的人来说毫无影响，可是这点损伤毫不影响蔡徐坤散发信息素的能力，朱正廷腹中的胎儿舒舒服服的睡着，一点没有闹，这让朱正廷工作效率倍增。

先把他当安慰剂用吧。  
朱正廷工作间隙，泡了一杯红茶，顺便给他的新同事送去。


	33. 28.2

28.2

在朱正廷每天不多的上班时间里，五天里大概有两天会看到蔡徐坤在的一大堆纸张中发愣，还有三天在不停的资料架中走来走去，满脸疑惑。

经过一段时间的相处，蔡徐坤变得开朗了许多，念念叨叨的话不少，朱正廷了解到蔡徐坤最近的第一个记忆就是从部长家的客房里醒来，听人说是部长女儿救了自己，娶部长女儿多半是出于报恩。  
“嗯，和恩人过一辈子吗？“朱正廷问。  
“哎，我也不知道，但是这样好像也没有什么坏处。总比下了班一个人待在单位宿舍里强。“蔡徐坤也很直接，让朱正廷恍惚是回到了在中心城里，两个人在同一屋檐下的日子。

“不停的在各种事件上看到自己的姓名，但是当事人没有任何记忆是一种什么样的体验？”

朱正廷从电脑前抬起头，他正在根据上一场战争的思考，写一篇关于战争结束后如何调整情报人员归属感的报告。蔡徐坤的声音像是十万个为什么。

“要我和你讲讲吗？”朱正廷接过蔡徐坤手上的复印件，写的就是林氏城堡爆炸案中的客人名单（见番外 中心城购物指南）。

“你也参加了这件事？”蔡徐坤忘的了干净。  
“嗯，还有很多。”后期与你有关的，都有我。朱正廷心里补充到。

朱正廷看了看名单，在“蔡氏夫妇”这里划了道线：“这里的'蔡’就是你。”

“我？”蔡徐坤有些不敢相信，“我不是只有一个人吗？还有夫人？组织上要求假扮的？”

“是……”朱正廷避重就轻的回答。

“还有这里、这里……蔡徐坤将军，说的也是你。”朱正廷指着几份工作小组名单，告诉蔡徐坤。工作安排上当然是写着他本人，不会带家属，蔡徐坤就没有什么疑虑。

知道“蔡氏夫妇”指的就是自己后，蔡徐坤很快就举一反三，从资料夹上的其他名册找到了过去自己的存在。失忆并不影响他的聪慧，他很快把资料按照时间排序好，发现自己突然从单独个体，变成了有妇之夫。

“啧，不知道我原来写不写日记，突然天上掉下来一个夫人，心里怎么想的？”蔡徐坤自己絮絮叨叨，一会儿就又推翻了自己，“当然是不写的，情报人员写日记是最危险的。”

这边蔡徐坤发现了新大陆，那边朱正廷接了个通知后有些皱眉。  
上级要他去见一个从前事件的当事人，要求他下午在办公室待命，不能离开。

饮食什么都好办，但是他没有带信息素瓶在身上。现在孩子月份的大了，对父亲信息素的需求也在增多，平均六个小时就要补充一次。

但是朱正廷还有些乐观的想，亲爹就在身边，让他帮帮忙就行。

没想到这个忙帮的那么狼狈。  
娃儿闹起来自己都遭不住。  
朱正廷虚弱的趴在座位上，脸上全是冷汗。

蔡徐坤还是个很温柔的人。  
他帮朱正廷倒了热水，递了纸巾给他擦汗，可是朱正廷难受起来，还是顾不得矜持，拉着蔡徐坤的手说：“帮帮我。”

“你，你要什么我去帮你拿。”信息素感应低下的蔡徐坤，不知道也不熟悉这是孕妇缺乏Alpha信息素的表现，在他看来是孕妇的虚弱。

“不用你拿什么，你过来，过来抱抱我就好。”朱正廷的脸红的要滴血，尽管他肚子里就是蔡徐坤的孩子，可眼下他是别人的未婚夫，他和他没有法律上的夫妻关系，于情于理蔡徐坤都可以拒绝，再打电话找个合格的Alpha义工。

可是朱正廷就在赌一把，赌蔡徐坤的温柔和血缘的吸引。

他紧紧的贴着蔡徐坤的身体，用诱哄的口吻说：“不要叫义工，等到义工能进到我们这种保密单位，我就得渴死了。你就是Alpha，你可以帮帮我……你也不用做太多，抱抱我就好。这里只有我们两个人，没有监控，你不说我不说，不会有人知道。你也不要担心未婚妻那边没法交代，你是在做好事，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，不，两命，十四级。”

良久，蔡徐坤的手环了上来，四周包裹的信息素让孩子安分了下来，朱正廷冷汗停了，舒服的在蔡徐坤胸前蹭了蹭脸，像只晒着暖阳的猫咪。

朱正廷闭着眼恢复，蔡徐坤有一下没一下一地轻拍着怀里人的背。

顺利的吸收了信息素，朱正廷还依偎在他怀里，面色逐渐没有了一开始的苍白，慢慢的浮出了水色。

蔡徐坤是失忆了，不是失了智。  
他几乎可以肯定到，朱正廷身上是什么味道。


	34. 29.2

29.2

好事不知为何成了情事。  
原先是蔡徐坤用信息素帮助朱正廷安胎。现在是朱正廷用身体满足蔡徐坤，顺便安胎。

一个小小的拥抱，第一次是意外，第二次是巧合。  
第三次朱正廷就差在脸上明晃晃的写着：“我是故意的。“

但是事不过三。  
以及自己种的因，就要自己把果吞下。

搂着贴着，启动了蔡徐坤的易感期。本来朱正廷只是靠在蔡徐坤身上小憩，蔡徐坤突然浑身就像着了火，随手把桌上的资料挥到地上，一把就把朱正廷举上了桌面。

没来得及对朱正廷说什么，恰好朱正廷今天穿的系带裤方便了他，随手一解，就往里面摸去，两三下就摸出了汁液。

“蔡徐坤……你醒醒，你知道你在干什么吗？”朱正廷问着他，却没有按住他越进越深的手指。

“我……我不知道，就突然特别想要你。”蔡徐坤的表情突然变得有些愣怔，和他们第一次见到的时候有些相似。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
“你是……朱……“正式名字卡在蔡徐坤的嘴里吐不出来，在他的记忆深处，他记得的，记得的只是“蔡夫人……”

亲耳听见蔡徐坤，在此时懵懵懂懂地唤出“蔡夫人”，朱正廷的心一下就酸了。短短一瞬，他想过蔡徐坤会给的回答，“比如没什么就相互解决一下“或者“我想试试和孕妇做是什么感觉“，他甚至想过他那个beta的未婚妻无法满足他，或者珍惜羽毛什么的原因，让蔡徐坤的易感期无处释放，不得不找他这个目前无法标记、成结也不会怀胎、最安全的Omega。

“蔡夫人……蔡夫人……夫人……”蔡徐坤还是这么一声一声的唤着他，声音越来越慢，越软，像个小动物在撒娇。

“嗯，嗯……我在。”朱正廷应着他，抚摸他的前额，蔡徐坤高兴的抬起头来，吻上了唇。

一个感应不到信息素的溢出，一个闻不到信息素的味道，这场交合就默认成了一次本能与潜意识的共舞。

用来包装过刊的牛皮纸成了临时的的床单，朱正廷跪在上面，膝盖磕的疼。

易感期的蔡徐坤不知所措，朱正廷闻所未闻，在之前两人的共同生活里，朱正廷有了发情期可还没体会过蔡徐坤的易感行为。

那种囹于本能的交配欲望，把配偶圈作领地一部分的兽性——原始的一面终于让朱正廷有了直接的体验。

朱正廷知道两个人早晚会滚到一块去，无论是出于理性还是本能，但没想到会那么快。  
腺体被咬穿，像兽一样四肢跪着，护住肚子不要过分摇晃——好在蔡徐坤还不完全化为兽，听到朱正廷的抗议后，把他翻成了侧卧，在架起腿斜着刺入。  
而后又嫌摸不到朱正廷的前胸，要求用骑乘式。

蔡徐坤的口味大概是有点奇特。  
朱正廷扶着大肚子，大腿肌肉用上力，才对着蔡徐坤的铁柱，颤颤巍巍的坐下。

原来自己的身体是不够吸引他吗？还是正常的蔡徐坤自控力太好？  
朱正廷坐稳后，放下扶着肚子的手，改为攀住蔡徐坤的肩。  
蔡徐坤低头就去叼着朱正廷的乳头，似乎里面已经有甘甜的乳汁。  
可惜还没到月份，这时候流水的下身方是湿哒哒的小溪，他们从桌子换到了皮沙发上，身下垫着朱正廷的围巾，黏黏糊糊的遭透了。

甫一开始，蔡徐坤大概就是个满脑子想着要去支配去占有的愣头青，就这么直挺挺的进去，找到生殖腔就要成结，卡的朱正廷绷不住身子，又酸又软的直呼难受。  
浓精排满了生殖腔，朱正廷花了好一会儿才消化，第二次成结又来了，捅了几下就卡在腔口注入，让朱正廷觉得下面烫的受不了，液体还不住滚动。

孩子也在肚子兴奋，和父亲一块蹦迪，父亲顶一下就挥一下小手，把爸爸累得够呛，要承受由外而内的输入和由内而外的输出，吓得朱正廷赶紧捂住肚子。

“怎么啦？”蔡徐坤看这个横亘在两人中间的玩意儿非常新奇。要不是受限于这个大肚皮，蔡徐坤本来还想从后面压上去来一次。

“没事，孩子闹着，饿了。”朱正廷无辜的眨眨眼。  
Omega不在发情期，还是有正常的生物钟。朱正廷指了指时间，快到了午餐的时候。

这里果然是一个安全的，没有监控，也没有人会造访的安全屋。两人没羞没躁的从早上干到了现在，给朱正廷这么一提，蔡徐坤也觉得该补充点能量，便急急的在朱正廷身子里插了十几下，射完才不甘不愿的抽出来，抖了抖还在滴着体液的茎头，扎起裤带，去担负起雄性的觅食责任，出门之前还不忘锁了门，恍惚就是个有责任心又有点小气的幼兽。

趁蔡徐坤出门的时候。朱正廷才有时间喘口气，坐下来给自己垫个靠枕，擦擦自己糊在大腿根上黏黏的体液。

喝水的途中，他看了看通讯器上的讯息，是姐夫问他今晚要不要加班，是不是忘了拿气味剂要不要给他送去。

晚上不回去了，今天状态还好，不用麻烦姐夫。  
朱正廷急忙回了信息。

此时一点一滴的羞耻感才在朱正廷的心里堆积了起来，姐姐姐夫他们是能闻到信息素味道的，以前只是拥抱，大概回去的时候只是淡淡的，然而今天，回去时的信息素味必然浓烈又醇厚。

只是味道就说明了一切。  
可随之而来、盛大的、隐秘的快感席卷而来，轻而易举的碾碎了方才的羞耻。  
只有今天，或者这几个小时的蔡徐坤是属于我的，我才是他的需要。我才是他的蔡夫人，这样的骄傲微小又贴切。

蔡徐坤对自己的易感期毫无印象，从前朱正廷没有遇到，这次易感期要持续多久并无把握。

可是他需要自己的时候，陪着就好了。  
不会再一次，再一次，把你放开了。


	35. 30.2

30.2

吃完饭后蔡徐坤又抱着朱正廷温柔的做了一次，亲吻了他的全身，抚摸着他的身体，对他的肚子说说话，能够在艹人的时候分出神来说说话。易感期Alpha的温柔仅限于不把他翻来覆去的折腾，可是光站着从背后进入以及持久的耐力，都让朱正廷累得两腿发软。  
况且他现在进入不了发情期，好在身体底子还在，还没累到不能动弹。

“下午反正也没工作，先去我的宿舍吧。”蔡徐坤追着朱正廷的唇，说一句亲一下，然后再亲到乳尖上，狠狠地咬了一口。

两人心照不宣的早退了。  
一前一后，鬼鬼祟祟的上了朱正廷的飞行器。

宿舍离得不远，朱正廷感觉还没休息够就又被架上了腿。

单人宿舍是间两居室，比办公室多一些的就是身下这张柔软的大床。  
整个房间简约的就像一个背包客的处所，没有多余的装饰，仿佛随时可以奔赴下一个地方。

最凌乱的就是他们扔在地上的衣服。  
朱正廷侧过脸，从他的小腿和膝盖外看窗外的树叶，吱吱呀呀的，像摇曳的月光。

该不会要持续到午夜吧？  
朱正廷又转头试图寻找挂钟，可是蔡徐坤没有给他机会，要他换个方向。

他顺势转身，把肚子摆摆好，任由蔡徐坤搬他的腿。很快蔡徐坤的性器就进来了，硬的，热得发涨，每一下都撞在生殖腔的进口，酥酥麻麻的，偏偏又不给个痛快，把朱正廷吊在半空中，熬着冒着泡却还没沸腾、浑身燥热却不解渴的欲。

“嗯……快给我，坤，快给我……”朱正廷徒劳的唤着，他这种叫声像是一种示弱，适当的伏低可以极大的满足Alpha的征服欲望，这次蔡徐坤很久都没射，持久惊人，朱正廷忍不住有些担心自己会被烫坏。

他伸出手想去抓蔡徐坤的胳膊，意识是“祈求”给一次高潮，蔡徐坤正在兴头上，一把拍开朱正廷的手，兀自顶撞个不停。

朱正廷手一歪，就碰到了床头柜上的东西掉下来，冰冷的金属质地，扁圆的形状，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛， 竟然是，他心心念念的那块怀表。

可他没空去仔细琢磨这块表，他得应付扑上来的蔡徐坤对着他的身体又啃又咬的，他甚至在肚子上招呼孩子唱歌，孩子跟着颤动。

终于，这熬着的小火苗燎成了大火，烧过四肢百骸，填满身体深处、藏在腔体里的那种渴望，把朱正廷的理智抛上天空，坠成了树叶上一层晶莹剔透的白霜。  
深夜就这么轻易过去了。

他再醒来的时候，还靠在蔡徐坤的胸膛上。蔡徐坤呼吸平顺，脸色没了昨日的浮躁，体温也很舒适，看来易感期是安全度过了。

朱正廷关心好了蔡徐坤，才发现自己则是身体酸软四肢无力，艰难的换成右侧卧位，孩子在肚子里吐着泡泡，无忧无虑。

这才应该是他的家庭生活啊。丈夫在身边，同榻而眠，而不是这般恰好的偶合。

要多难得的缘分方能久别重逢。  
再看到别的女人搀着他的手。

躺在床上心烦意乱的人，为了孩子得强迫自己睡觉。可有心事的人实在没法阖眼，朱正廷试图寻找角度入睡，这张宿舍床偏小，便尝试着挪动头找找位置，手垫着枕头，又摸到了一个冰凉的圆形金属。

正是那块表。  
朱正廷没敢打开灯仔细端详，借着微弱的月光打量。  
弱光环境里就能看出，这块表的表面已经不光滑了，玻璃罩上有许多磨花的痕迹，边缘还有很多明显的划痕。朱正廷仔细用手去辨别，这双能摸出保险柜密码的手，摸出了怀表边缘上深浅不一的痕迹。

深浅不一，至少说明这块表的主人虽然有些粗心，可非常喜爱它，把它带在不同的场合。

朱正廷想再仔细分辨一下造成痕迹的工具，身旁的蔡徐坤突然蜷成了一团。  
只见他咬紧牙关，冷汗直流，肌肉紧绷，嘴里含含糊糊的吐出几个字：“不说……我不说……”

朱正廷赶紧打开灯，用被子包住不停颤抖的人。这时候才看见，他的背上有比表上更多的，有深有浅、长长数条、斑驳不一的鞭痕。

这一定是他在牢里受得苦，朱正廷一想到他的遭遇，眼泪刷的流了下来，不停的抚摸着他的背，让他放松，可他还是困在梦魇里出不来。

“坤坤……没事的，不怕不怕，我在，正正在。”朱正廷一边轻拍着他的身体，一边唤他，梦里的蔡徐坤似乎终于感应到了，拼命的往朱正廷的怀里钻去。

许久，他靠在他的肚子上放松了身体，朱正廷终于没那么紧张了，给他盖上被子。

蔡徐坤的和肚子里的孩子，呼吸同步着，朱正廷有些恍惚。  
他好像有了两个孩子，靠在一起，在他的子宫里安全祥和的共生。  
血脉是多么神奇而又真实的呼应。


	36. 31.2

31.2

后半夜朱正廷迷迷糊糊地靠在床头睡着了，天还没亮他又睁开了眼。  
想起蔡徐坤背上可怖的鞭伤，朱正廷又开始研究那块表，试图证明这块是真品。

“怎么了？在看什么？”或许是金属的光泽晃到了蔡徐坤的眼，他直起身子来看朱正廷手里的东西，“哦，这块表，我女朋友送的……”说要他还挠挠头，补充说到：“就是我们在名表店里碰到那次买的。”

女朋友，说的就是部长的女儿吧？  
朱正廷心里一颤，手把表捏的更紧了：“这表，不是要两个月才能到吗？你怎么这会儿就走了。”  
“哎，部长的女儿，哪个老板不给面子。第二天表送到了，还换成了故意做旧的顶配版，钱还一分不要。”蔡徐坤有些嗤之以鼻，朱正廷便故意激他：“哪有人用这种口气说自己未婚妻的。”

“还没结婚就说不得了？”蔡徐坤倒是没好气的白了一眼。  
朱正廷把表塞进蔡徐坤的胸口，冰凉的表面贴到他赤裸的肌肤上，吓得蔡徐坤“啊”了一声：“你干突然搞这个？”

“我问你，她是女朋友、未婚妻，现在我躺在这里算什么？”朱正廷艰难的翻个身，眼神直接。

“……她是beta肯定受不了我的易感期。你……我也不知道，说实话刚才我看到你在我身边我都吓了一跳，我想不起昨天上了什么班，做了什么事，然后你为什么到我的宿舍，还在我床上……刚做完易感期的那些事。”蔡徐坤的眼神里又出现了一丝茫然。

“那……她是beta不行，我……我是Omega，我可以的……我就不行吗？”朱正廷咬了咬唇，说出这些话几乎已经耗费了他的全部自尊，“你也看到了吧，甚至想也能明白……我们甚至……”朱正廷抓住蔡徐坤的手掌，按在自己的肚子上。

“不行的……说什么都不行的。”蔡徐坤把手收回来，摇了摇头，“部长家救我，对我有恩，我不是忘恩负义的人，这是我该付出的报答。”

她对你有恩。  
你对我无情。

多可笑。  
多稳固的三角。

“昨天，谢谢你了。我，我怀孕了不舒服，你是……合格的Alpha义工。今天周末，你累了就多休息一下，我先回去了。”

朱正廷从床上起来，换上自己的衣裤。正准备低头穿鞋的时候，蔡徐坤一个箭步赶了过来，推着朱正廷不让他弯腰，自己蹲下来给他穿鞋：“你不方便，我来。”

明明没有希望，何必还要做这样让人心存幻想的举动？  
罢了罢了，就当给自己的回忆一点温暖吧。

朱正廷鼻子一酸，不想让蔡徐坤看到他哭，赶紧快步向门口走去。

“等等。”蔡徐坤的声音从后面追来，朱正廷脚下一顿，蔡徐坤的嘴唇就擦着后颈寻找腺体的位置，重重的咬了一口。

“今日份志愿者，打卡。”蔡徐坤做完，笑嘻嘻的给他开了门，“我没飞行器，就不送你了。路上小心哦。”

朱正廷回头挥了挥手。

蔡徐坤关上门口，用手指捏了捏鼻梁，嘴里还咽了咽口水。  
同事的味道真是太好了，虽然没有特征的味道，正如凉白开，解渴还没负担。若不是他待会有不得不去的事，才不会这么早就放他走。  
此时悦耳的人工智能声音响起来：  
行事历上提醒他今天十点要去接女朋友逛商场，中午餐馆订了家素食店，下午看电影。

要去的地方，要吃的餐馆，要看的电影，当然有好好的征求——实际上就是听从——女朋友的要求。

蔡徐坤即使不记得很多生活习惯，但是活下来的本能让他无肉不欢。  
不过好在就吃一次素食，忍忍没问题，就当尝鲜。

说来陪女朋友逛街真不是人干的活儿，与其这样，他更喜欢签单。

逛街真是前所未有的痛苦，他坐在VIP客户的休息室里，看见女朋友花蝴蝶似的换来换去，蔡徐坤忍不住出声说：“就穿这么点？小心冻感冒。”

“你不懂这个，冬天就要买早春款。”女朋友解释了一句，又投入到试衣服的享受中去。

看样子大概还有个一时半会的，他说他要去洗手间，回来也不急，就在周围四处走走。

蔡徐坤在一间高定铺子前面停下了脚步，橱窗里摆放着一件黑色旗袍，鎏金锁边，玛瑙盘扣，层层叠叠的绣纹使得衣服十分灵动，从衣服前走过的时候，会令人不由自主的注意到裙身上的流光，像极了天鹅游过湖面的波纹。

导购小姐看着蔡徐坤流露出欣赏的神色，估摸着这单能成，殷勤地把他请进来，说店里的衣服都是老师傅带徒弟，纯手工制作，先生识货，必有罗裳配佳人。

“做这么一件大概要多久？”  
“量体后，如果体型，一多见次约两个月，然后上身后再调整，还要一个月。”  
“我不着急的，只要能做好。能见一见老师傅吗？”  
“先生里面请。”

蔡徐坤与师傅见面，三言两语说到了师傅心坎上，打发导购出去买好茶泡上。导购买回来再烧水热杯，端进去的时候两人已经谈到了送货，说是要包装好点，到指定的时间寄过去。

“若是尊夫人穿上有不满意的地方，我这里可以优先帮您修改。”老师傅摸了摸胡子，给了蔡徐坤头泡。

“那先谢谢师傅了。”蔡徐坤接过茶杯。

送走了客人，导购回来收拾茶杯，还不忘八卦一下客人：“师傅，您不是坚持要亲自量身才能定做的吗？这人看上去就不是同行，若报出的数据差距太大，后面改起来很麻烦的。”

师傅没有回答导购的疑虑，只是一直强调没问题，等料子来了我们就先做底纹。

蔡徐坤走回去的时候，女朋友刚才扫完了一个店。好在她没有问蔡徐坤这件好不好看，那件行不行。反正逛了几次街，她已经知道这些东西在蔡徐坤眼里看起来是一样一样的。她只需要一个苦力和一个嘘寒问暖的同伴。

“刚你走去哪里去了？我买到了好多好可爱的衣服！”女朋友年龄与蔡徐坤小了许多，但是被家里保护的很好，思想单纯行为天真，还有些小任性，处处都还像个可爱的孩子。

“这层楼卫生间人好多，我走到楼上去了，所以绕了点路。”蔡徐坤隐去了部分事实。“顺便去素菜馆子把菜点了，留了你爱吃的香水莲与核桃酥。”

“嘻嘻，谢谢坤学长。”女朋友知道这个年长的恋人，虽然大事上看不出什么能力，可是小事上绝对让人窝心。家里还有个哥哥在，也不需要什么厉害女婿。


	37. 32.2

32.2  
  
两人再扫了两家店后落座吃饭。香水莲端上来的时候，朱正廷在自家床上疲倦的揉了揉眼。  
  
早上他失魂落魄的回到家，姐夫给他递了个包裹，还想说什么，朱正廷两眼无神的样子吓得姐夫把关心的话咽了下去，一个人关在屋子里。  
  
身体还是软的，可脑海里反复回响的话像支钢针深深刺痛了他的心。  
  
方才放下自尊追问的话，无疑还断了自己的后路，下次见面，再或者下次还需要信息素的时候，是该叫他出于同事情谊帮忙，还是再用那些冷冰冰的瓶子。  
  
是自己太贪心了吗？  
他想要个孩子，想要那块表，都已经实现了。  
他还想要回那个人。  
可是中间，他们又因为什么错过了呢？  
  
朱正廷有些烦躁，他不相信造化弄人，看着姐夫刚给他的盒子，都把这些心烦意乱的劲儿撒到了拆盒子上。  
  
刺啦几声过去，滚出来一个方形的礼盒，朱正廷不记得自己有朋友给他送东西，礼盒外面没有logo，索性就直接掰开了。  
  
一块怀表掉了出来。  
  
和早上那块弄得他心神不宁的怀表是一个模子造出来的，甚至上面的划痕也有几分相似。  
  
难道是蔡徐坤刚才送过来的？  
朱正廷打开门唤着姐夫，问他什么时候收的快递。  
  
“好几天了。你前面几天加班晚就忘了和你说，昨晚没回来，今天早上才给你。怎么，是什么着急的东西吗？”姐夫回答。  
  
“几天前？几天前就到了？”朱正廷有些不敢相信，又追问到。  
  
“是啊，喏，还是二娃给你抱进来的，你问问他。”姐夫回忆了一会儿。  
  
“哦，没事，不去问二娃了，我就有点想不起是在哪里买的东西了。”朱正廷道了谢，又把自己关在了房间里。  
  
朱正廷先给名表店打了电话，问自己的表什么时候能到，对方查了以后说还在排期，有进度会及时通知的。  
  
原本厂家说要预定两个月的表，怎么接二连三的提前出现了？  
蔡徐坤那块或许情有可原，他女朋友利用父亲的影响插队先得，自己也没有去想任何办法，怎么自己这里又会多一块。  
  
但是这总算让朱正廷的心情好了一些。他指腹摸索着表盖，不知不觉地又睡着了。  
  
下午吃完饭，姐姐有些严肃的坐在弟弟身边，朱正廷头皮一麻，就知道该来的还是回来的。  
  
“这几天怎么都不按时回来啊？你大着肚子，我们都很担心你啊。”姐姐还没有开门见山，只等弟弟老实交代。  
  
朱正廷还在负隅顽抗：“嗯，单位有点事，挺……重要的……”  
  
“和刚回来时候的事情一样重要吗？”  
“重要。”  
“我问的是，是不是‘一样’……”  
  
朱正廷彻底败下阵来，举手投降：“一样……一样的，我又和蔡徐坤滚到一起去了。”  
  
姐姐对自己弟弟又吃回头草的行为难以理解：“他现在马上就要和我下属的女儿结婚了，你现在整这么一出，回头就要说我弟弟仗势欺人抢了别人的男朋友。不仅如此……这个商务部长可是本地真正的地头蛇，根深叶茂，我来Z星这么久，这里的商贾大户还为他马首是瞻，天高皇帝远的，要是得罪了他，我的工作会很难做。”  
  
“可我就是先来的那个，那个女人才是后到的。”朱正廷坚持自己的决定。  
  
“问题不在你，在蔡徐坤。”姐姐仔细重复了一遍他的名字：“蔡徐坤，一个少将，他是怎么做到战后人间蒸发，突然再大摇大摆的出现在别人家里的。”  
  
“我们也下了不少力气去找他，他不出现你就更要生下这个孩子。”姐姐分析道，“可他就凭空出现了，我听办公室里面传过，说部长女儿是在家门口捡到的便宜女婿，长得好还年轻有为。”  
  
“虽然失忆了。”朱正廷补充了一句。  
  
“虽然失忆了，可对他生活工作没有影响，现在不是战时，他擅长的那套现在不吃香了，凭着功劳也够过活一辈子。”姐姐又快速接上。  
  
“没有不吃香了……”朱正廷小小声的抗议。  
  
姐姐瞪了他一眼：“你看，你又帮他说话！”朱正廷讷讷的低下头，姐姐还说：”谁也不知道他失忆是PTSD还是永久性的，现在如果不要刺激他复发，最好的办法就是不要见到过去的人。”  
  
“然后他来我办公室上班了……”朱正廷弱弱地说了一句。  
  
“哈……真要被你们领导气死……”姐姐深呼吸一口气控制自己，“哪个领导安排的我明天找他去。”  
  
“哎，别，姐姐，大家都是成年人了……”朱正廷急忙拉住姐姐的手。  
  
“可你不会控制你自己。”  
姐姐瞪了他一眼，谈话结束。  
  
下周上班我就对他说我们分开办公吧，我其实有信息素替代品，不用麻烦本人。之前的行为如果给你带来了困扰请多包涵。  
朱正廷躺在床上来来回回的给自己的说辞打腹稿，可是还是不能让人满意。  
  
说到底了还是舍不得。  
好不容易相见，却不能相守。  
那还真的不如不见。


	38. 33.2

33.2  
没想到后面真的见不到了。  
姐姐可能还是去找了朱正廷的领导，给蔡徐坤派了个活儿去考察业务。  
  
帝国幅员辽阔，真要把十几个星球走完，走马观花就得三个月以上，如果还要每个星球深入调研，一年说不定都回不来。  
  
部长家那边还想把女儿多留几年，不急着让女婿早早进门，便给同僚们打招呼给蔡徐坤工作行个方便，让他日后娶千金的时候也有些功绩。  
  
蔡徐坤回办公室交接工作的时候，发现朱正廷正眼巴巴的看着他，圆圆的眼睛里好像有说不完的话，像极了一只亟待主人抚摸的猫咪。  
  
“怎么了？这样看着我？又不是被发配边疆了，就是去转一圈，还是要回来的。”蔡徐坤就像个真的主人一样，去摸了摸朱正廷毛茸茸的脑袋。  
  
大概是怀孕后的人特别容易被触动，朱正廷一边唾弃自己“姐姐说得对我就是不能控制我自己”一边把蔡徐坤抱在怀里。  
  
“嗯……你不在，我去哪里……找义工啊。”朱正廷努力把自己红得滴血的脸藏进蔡徐坤的胸口，声音小的像只蚊子。  
  
“我随时可以回来报告一次工作的，小傻瓜。”蔡徐坤用力回抱了一下朱正廷。  
  
“可你回来，是肯定要回女朋友那里的吧？”朱正廷突然有些心虚了。  
  
“我有白天，还有夜晚啊。”蔡徐坤用下巴磕了磕朱正廷的额头。  
  
一进城，蔡徐坤的动向必定会受到很多人的注目，所以蔡徐坤通常是选了深夜到达的行程，他不去部长家里只要推说夜里不便，劳累先睡就好。  
  
蔡徐坤风尘仆仆深夜到达，亲到朱正廷嘴上的时候经常是一嘴胡渣。  
  
“啊，不要，你的胡渣扎得人好痒。”朱正廷按住了蔡徐坤的头。  
“不是我的胡子痒，是你变得更敏感了。”蔡徐坤并不停下，而是接着往他的睡裙下钻去。  
  
随着月份越来越大，朱正廷已经开始换穿孕妇裙，活动的时候会更方便一些。天气虽然冷，但是房间里足够暖和，做这个事情的还会热到出汗。  
  
“天越来越冷了。”有几次回来，蔡徐坤头上都挂着冰渣，朱正廷抱上去都要打个寒颤。蔡徐坤洗澡以后，他们并不做爱，就有一搭没一搭地聊着，蔡徐坤很爱用手抚摸朱正廷的腰侧和大长腿。  
  
“就是屁股还不够翘。”蔡徐坤有时候还皱眉，“没关系，肚子足够大，可以。”还会在朱正廷掐人的力气中自己给自己打圆场。  
  
有时候他们也会聊一些工作上的事。  
“出去考察业务，累不累啊？”朱正廷给他敷上厚厚的睡眠面膜。  
“还好吧，部长女婿的名号还挺好用的。”蔡徐坤半闭着嘴，瓮声瓮气的说：“待会把我要的资料给我。”  
  
“睡会儿吧，天亮了再看。”朱正廷干脆利落的用一块唇膜封住了蔡徐坤的嘴。  
  
蔡徐坤反抗无效，伸手摸着朱正廷的大肚子。他的肚子现在月份十足，看上去就十分可观，加上现在Alpha信息素供应充足，除了“长势喜人”医生都拿不出其他的形容词。  
  
睡得足的蔡徐坤醒的很早，朱正廷睡着蜷着肚子，手脚有些冷，他就用一个手掌心贴在朱正廷肚子上，送去信息素安抚他，一边拿起床头上朱正廷送过来的资料。  
  
Z星稀有矿石战后的交易价格，交易量，交易对象的明细列得清清楚楚，朱正廷还做了各种数据对比图，在明显的大宗交易上还附上了当时的交易新闻。  
  
因为矿石的独特性质，它是被帝国列为禁止出口范围的重点战略资源，仅限国内定点交易。但是矿石交易量和开采量之间有明显差异，交易量远小于开采量。如果说多出来的部分国家收作战略储备，那么多出来的又放在哪里，矿区这几年买各种生产设备，却一直没有增加储存仓库。  
  
更直接的信号是，蔡徐坤走到哪里，都有人问他：“还请您在老泰山前面美言几句，货能不能多买点？”接着过年的名义，还不停给他塞好处请他打点。  
私底下估计都觉得他是来替他未来岳丈收下一年的好处费。  
  
矿产的属于商业部直管，蔡徐坤可以说毫不费力的从这几句话里顺藤摸瓜，摸索到了部长到各个行星之间走私稀有矿场的利益链，对比起朱正廷整理来的数据，其中缺口还相当惊人。  
  
后面缺的就还是证据，无论是矿产的实物或者交易资金流向，两者都十分隐蔽；在两三个行星上他也去看过仓储，和普通储备仓库并无二致，这么说也有可能东西直接被偷运出国用于制作敌国武器。  
  
相比起来，运输过程应该更容易露出马脚。  
  
他在笔记上写下了能源二字，重重的打了个问号。看来下一步要调查特殊或者瞒报了出港货物的运输船了。  
  
时间不早了，朱正廷还睡得很熟。  
蔡徐坤抽出手，身旁的人还不停的要追过来。  
  
蔡徐坤撩开他后颈的头发，温柔的咬了一下，平复了他的不满，末了还在他唇上轻轻的啄了一口。  
  
今天要去部长家里吃饭，接下来的小长假里听说还有几个贸易局的主要干部要来一起来打牌，看看能不能套到一点信息。  
  
打牌和套话这两件事，自己都不太会啊。  
蔡徐坤心底默默叹了口气。


	39. 34.2

34.2  
  
陪了客人们一天，蔡徐坤觉得自己脸都要笑僵了。  
但是回到宿舍，他还是坚持把自己今天的所见所闻记录下来。  
  
房间里冷嗖嗖的。  
他坐在沙发上好一会儿，才敢把脚放到地板上。  
写了一会儿，蔡徐坤感到太阳穴有些疼，他揉了揉，疼痛没有太多缓解。  
  
他在深入思考一些东西的时候，经常会碰到这种状况，医生告诉他是身体对某些问题形成了抗拒，和在牢房里的受刑有关。  
  
洗澡的时候特意还回头看了看自己的背，其实不过几道浅痕，狭长的几道有些可怕。但是那个Omega就会要用哭出来的表情触摸着，然后软软的问：“还疼吗？”  
  
听到这些关心，比自己背后的伤更疼。  
是心疼了。  
蔡徐坤在热水里搓了搓脸。  
  
打了几次牌，蔡徐坤觉得自己是有收货的。于是干脆假装喝醉了酒，不便留在部长府上，被司机送回了宿舍。  
  
一进门，蔡徐坤就坐下来疯狂的写啊记啊。  
好一会儿才发现自己房间是亮的，地热开的暖融融。  
  
原来是“那个”Omega进来了。  
为了方便他们见面，蔡徐坤是给了朱正廷权限进门的，以免等他深夜到达后Omega不便走动，白白辜负一夜。  
  
两天不见，似乎Omega的肚子又大了一圈。  
Omega探头，你回来了？这几天家里人都出去玩了，我闲着没事就帮你打听些消息，提前过来送个材料给你。你上次关心的能源运输问题，我找孙夫人要了几个有能力运输矿石的船队班次，还去问廖小公子他们M星的港口作业时间，所以你下回要不要去M星探探情况，我可以先帮你向廖小公子捎话儿……  
  
蔡徐坤不等朱正廷自顾自的说完一大堆，便把他抱了起来，放到沙发上：  
“你重了。”  
“重点好，孩子好生养。”  
“辛苦你了，别那么累。”  
  
也是自顾自的打断了朱正廷说的话，蔡徐坤吻着他的唇，觉得自己是真的醉了。  
  
出发的时候，难得朱正廷还在身边。  
虽然身子不便，他还是执意要给蔡徐坤打领带。  
  
蔡徐坤弯下腰，给坐在床边的朱正廷合适的高度。  
从他的角度正好看到朱正廷孕妇裙下隆起如小馒头的胸部，还有浑圆的肚子，忍不住就衣冠禽兽了一番。  
  
本来可以从从容容出发的，真正坐上飞船的时候蔡徐坤才发现自己以为的速战速决，实际上还花了不少时间。  
孕妇别具一格的身段，更加柔软的胸部，以及他轻轻的催着你“快点不然要迟到了”这些软糯的鼻音，真是令人流连忘返。  
  
Omega生产在即，妩媚的孕味或许过眼即失，算了算自己还不一定能赶上他生产。蔡徐坤知道自己有些贪了。  
这一程快点结束就好。  
  
朱正廷给的资料蔡徐坤都装进了脑子里，他特意从N星取道转入M星，再趁夜色直接潜入港口，进入廖小公子安排的小房里，目睹了能源船偷载矿石的全过程。  
  
那批特殊矿石被人从油罐位置抬了出来，还没下船，就被旁边停好的船接走了，目的地是领近星系，毋容置疑的偷运出境。  
  
蔡徐坤把视频妥善保管，又不留痕迹的出现在廖家的府邸上。廖家两兄弟说是私人邀请顺道来玩，外人也看不出什么不妥。  
  
在廖家里，廖小公子和蔡徐坤分析了视频上的细节，很快得到了答案，走私的方法很简单，有问题的能量船没有满油出发，少了30%的油重来运矿石，卸完后再加满，就可以顺顺利利的回程。通常人不会去检查油表，出港进港的时候只有称重，开箱也不会专门检查到油罐旁边。这多出来的矿石，足够可以换回好几个零的收益。  
  
“绝不能让我们港口成了藏污纳垢之地！”激动的廖小公子拍案而起，却被他的哥哥责怪到，“这么大心气又要把来相亲的Alpha吓跑！”  
  
“小公子年纪还小啊，当哥哥的也不要太心急。”说完了正事，话题轻松了起来，蔡徐坤打趣到。  
  
哥哥有些无奈：“我是不急，家里老头子急得很，你看，这不一分化就急着要他嫁人。”  
  
突然意识到对面的Omega已经分化，蔡徐坤自觉自己一个Alpha坐在这里不妥，急忙站起来告退：“啊，我对信息素感应能力特别低，所以这么近都不知道小公子已经分化了。如果刚才打扰了还真不好意思，我还是出去住吧。”  
  
“哎，没事。”廖小公子拦住了他，“Omega发情也是讲原则的，你虽然贴了隔离贴，但是漏出来的味道和你以前不一样了，一闻就知道已经做过最终标记，对我没有吸引力。”  
  
“我弟弟的信息素感知力比普通人略好一点。”哥哥补充。  
“再说了，我还是很怕被蔡夫人锤的。”弟弟自己先笑着否定了自己。  
  
“呃？我夫人……吗？”蔡徐坤还没有从其他人口中听到关于自己的婚姻评价。  
  
“诶？你怎么？”廖小公子才想起关于对面人的坊间传闻，不紧有些好奇的打量起蔡徐坤。  
  
蔡徐坤有些不好意思地解释：“我查过我的户籍信息，此时还是单身，没有过婚姻记录。现在还有在交往的女朋友一个，并没有其他对象。”他顿了顿，“倒是想听听，我若有夫人，该是什么样子？”  
  
“啊……舍弟还小，参与社交场合不多，恐怕是把您的情况与别的蔡家混淆了，冒犯了您……”廖家大哥急忙出来打圆场。  
  
“您若有夫人，必定是端庄美丽，优雅大方……”廖小公子被哥哥瞪了一眼，还是继续说下去：“更重要的是聪慧果断，敢于担当，才能在昔日敌对统治下，积极传播进步思想，大胆开展统一运动……”  
朱正延在廖小公子心目中，是他的偶像他的憧憬，让他看到了Omega也有的巨大能量，他怎么能让他的偶像有丝毫受伤？不顾哥哥的提示，还是描绘了一番他心中的蔡夫人。小公子本来口才就好，加上这些事情口耳相传时免不了再添三分对这位传奇夫人的倾慕，甚至一些细节也给小公子说得活灵活现。  
  
“是……这样的吗？廖小公子好像非常熟知蔡夫人……”蔡徐坤继续微笑着倾听。  
“一个迷弟而已，时间不早了，请蔡少将早点休息吧。”大哥忍不住出声打断了弟弟的“表白”，走出房间，哥哥还忍不住教训弟弟：“叫你别说了你还说，你把人家说得脸都没地方搁，夫妻还不如你这个小迷弟知道得多？”  
  
“哥哥，这个人真的是蔡徐坤吗？”弟弟反问。  
“这倒是错不了。”哥哥奇怪。  
“如果他真的是蔡徐坤，那他就像听说的那样，真的失忆了；或者他没有失忆，成功的装成失忆了，或许他们并不是真的鹣鲽情深。”弟弟回过头看了看蔡徐坤还亮着灯的房间，“我说了那么多，蔡徐坤都没有反驳我提到的一些细节，可能他是出于礼貌没有打断我，然而神情上也没有丝毫不满。”  
  
“我这么描述别人的内子，丈夫无论如何也该出言维护几句，可是蔡徐坤的表情怎么说呢……”弟弟踢着院子里的石子，想了想才找到恰当的形容词：“就很有距离感，很陌生，好像那些事和他一点关系都没有。”  
廖小公子叹了口气：“如果真的是失忆了，那我的偶像……可就太孤单了。”  
  
蔡徐坤房间的灯光一直亮着，可能有点认床，M星现在正是潮湿的季节，蔡徐坤在床上翻来覆去，背上的伤隐隐作痛。  
晚上廖小公子的一番话，使他又从另外一个方面了解了自己的那位夫人。  
廖小公子的长篇大论里，蔡徐坤其实是惊讶多于疑惑，很多细节，与之前上级要他在办公室里看到的资料是可以相互佐证的。  
但是廖小公子的言语比那些冷冰冰的文字要有趣多了，他仔仔细细的描绘了一番在剧场里，蔡夫人穿着礼服，矜持的抬起下巴，嘴角露出一点浅笑，向台上主角鼓掌使双手合掌恰好30度。  
  
握住他的手得要轻轻的，他怕疼又怕出压痕，于是蔡徐坤只好每次拉住他的手后就环到腰上，怕拽着抻着了就委屈的要“痛痛飞飞”。  
这么怕痛的人，很快就要面对生产了，紧张得每天都要看自己无痛分娩的预约单。  
  
忽然细碎的冰粒落了下来。  
新的一年快到了，Z星这时候已经大雪纷纷。  
他无论如何要在过年的当晚去陪女朋友吃饭的，进一步牢固地确立他是“一家人”的角色。  
  
手头的事情，临近年关也得缓下来，不能雷霆出击只会打草惊蛇。  
  
大年三十的夜晚，部长家里张灯结彩，蔡徐坤坐在小姐旁边，笑着应对亲戚们的问话，有人赞他好运，很快就要有了家。  
女孩儿笑得脸颊通红，蔡徐坤频频敬酒，热热闹闹的夜晚里全是火锅的热气与人们的笑语。  
通讯器被漏在外套里，孤独地在口袋里震动着。  
  
“母子平安”。


	40. 35.2

35.2  
  
"来，喝了这碗鸡汤，晚上给你炖猪脚。"姐姐盯着朱正廷把鸡汤喝下，又把晚上的膳食给安排了。  
朱正廷放下碗，听得脸都要皱了："姐姐，都什么年代了，还这么大补特补的坐月子。医生说了只要喝水奶水就够了。况且我现在不缺母乳，每天都要往外挤出两瓶子。"  
"既然喝水，就多喝有营养的水，母乳营养成分才会高。"姐姐不为所动，"你看姐夫给姐姐补得多好，一点月子病都没有，两个娃吃嘛嘛香身体倍儿棒。"  
  
姐夫在帮朱正廷抱着孩子睡觉，听完露出了同情的眼神看着内弟。  
  
"姐姐，现在三儿已经超重超高了，医生建议说不用太超前的适度就好。"朱正廷仍然不服气，试图科学育儿。  
"好的经验反复验证才是科学，你姐姐已经成功了两个，第三个也会成功的。来，把袜子穿好，帽子戴上。"姐姐十分自信地唠叨一番出了房间，姐夫表示爱莫能助。  
  
朱正廷回到床上休息，旁边的小床上放着他刚出生的小宝贝。他除夕之夜进的产房，产程对于一个初产妇来说意外的顺利，出生的时候正是新年伊始，万象更新。  
  
护士抱过来给他看看他的孩子，他才想起应该给他起个名字，要问问蔡徐坤的想法。  
经过这段时间的相处，他已经不再认为这是他一个人的孩子，蔡徐坤，孩子的生身父亲，总不该缺席。  
  
大名还没定下，于是顺着家里的排位，这个孩子行三，便叫三儿，是个Alpha。  
出了产房后的朱正廷精神尚好，就第一时间通知了蔡徐坤。  
  
可是这个重要的时间点上，蔡徐坤当然是不能来的。于是孩子哭闹的时候，朱正廷用手绢做了个小兔子，裹住那块怀表，洒上复制的信息素，哄着孩子听着均匀的指针声，捏着手绢睡着了。  
  
在孩子的出生满月的时候，家里面简单的办了个满月酒。  
家常的餐桌上，意外的多了一份隆重的贺礼。  
那是高级服装定制店送来的旗袍，还有一件同系列的小马甲。  
  
睡前，朱正廷比了比这件新衣服，因为哺乳，朱正廷的身材还维持得比较饱满，此时他自言自语的说道："你的意思是要我瘦回来才能见面吗？"  
  
产假期间，朱正廷主要精力都放在照顾孩子身上，没时间去认真了解一些社会上发生的事，姐姐偶尔会提两句，商业部长手脚不干净、商业部长倒卖帝国特种资源、商业部长一家被隔离审查……  
  
句里句外都没有提蔡徐坤一个字。  
最终还是按捺不住好奇心的朱正廷问孩儿他爹哪里去了。  
  
"嗯……这不是怕说了你一哭，奶水不够吗……"姐姐的理论依然古老而神秘。  
"我是那种一哭二闹三上吊的人吗？"朱正廷觉得要反思一下自己做了什么给姐姐留下这种印象。  
  
姐姐打开了一份关于商业部长渎职的内部报告递给他，从发现矿石外流写起。  
  
朱正廷想起来了，那次给蔡徐坤打得领带，刚转了个结，又松开了，最后还是舍不得弄皱，死死的拽住了枕头。  
  
可那销魂蚀骨的感觉还没刻进骨子里，报告写到结尾，写了商业部长交代整条产业链的全过程，写了部长一家不当得利的返回和惩罚，名单一个一个列下来，没有蔡徐坤。  
  
蔡徐坤的名字也没有出现在内部调查人员的名单里。  
  
这回朱正廷没有傻乎乎的等，他马上联系了他的老上级，上级给的答案还是蔡徐坤失踪了。  
  
"他是污点证人还是旧病复发？单独宣判还是转移治疗？"朱正廷反过来给了上级一个二选一的选择题。  
  
"……"上级沉默了，良久才说，"小朱，你该有自己的生活。"  
  
朱正廷反而笑了出来，像微风轻拂花瓣，"我没关系，他活着就好。"


	41. 35.3

35.3

朱正廷拿出怀表看了看时间，自己下课赶过去正好把孩子一起带回家里。

路上人多，以防万一，他拿出怀表里的信息素液化瓶，撒了一些在自己后颈。

他低头的时候，无意中会露出后颈上的标记。咬痕几乎已经看不见了，很多新同事把他身上的苏打水味当成他自己本身的信息素味。

接到孩子，朱正廷问着孩子今天班上好不好玩，三儿说着今天开心的事，手里的小兔子也蹦蹦跳跳的。

那手绢做的小兔子换了又换，上面的味道一直是淡淡的苏打水味，放在了孩子的小书包里。

一下五年过去了。  
朱正廷换了工作，离开Z星去了帝都，从情报部门转到了公安大学做老师，《情报工作实用办法·初级》已经重新编了第三版。本人既有理论基础还有实战经验，上的课颇受学生好评。

刚开始姐姐可担心他一个男人怎么带孩子，但是朱正廷样样做的妥帖，每日里生活工作安排的井井有条，三儿成长的活泼健康。

孩子逐渐长大，朱正廷看着镜子里的自己，似乎不知不觉已经老了。  
以前可以蹲守一夜等情报，现在熬到两三点第二天上课差点迟到。

身体已经不如年轻时轻盈，那件旗袍——朱正廷想了想——还是留在了Z星的衣柜里，一年拿出来晒晒，还从来没有穿过。  
皱纹也慢慢的出现在他的眼角，有被孩子累的，也有别人问他Alpha在哪里时候的心酸。

刚到帝都的时候，还有人打听朱正廷，可是大多在确认他已经被最终标记，甚至还带了个孩子的时候摇了摇头。  
虽然战后这样的Omega不是稀有现象，但是Alpha嘛，还是很难克服自己的基因需求。  
偶尔有几个大胆的Alpha会试图与朱正廷约会，就是谈到最终标记的时候不欢而散。

“我不会去置换腺体的，我的孩子还那么小，我要给他安全感。”还有，腺体里还留着他前半生最珍贵的线索。

Beta同样会有来表示好感，这样英俊又温柔，还有卓越战功的人，谁不喜欢呢？  
朱正廷回绝Beta的理由是，我还是需要人教我儿子如何做个Alpha。

“Alpha你也不要，Beta你不要，你是不是要个Omega？？？”姐姐开始唠叨他。  
“跑题了姐姐。”朱正廷听着电话苦着脸。

"快到年底了，各种聚会的多去走动走动，看看有合适的Alpha你也主动点。"姐姐继续出主意。  
“不……我不要去，晚上我得回家带孩子。”朱正廷抗拒。  
姐姐又叨叨回来："请你同事帮你看一下嘛。"  
"老是麻烦别人怎么好意思。三儿要睡了，我挂了。"

没想到第二天上班的时候，学院主任叫他去了办公室，宣布他代表学校去参加今年的团拜会。  
“这是任务，小朱，好好去。”

军人以服从命令为天职，朱正廷只好点头。

还没有进会场，朱正廷就知道有多无聊了。  
还好他们几个大学的坐一桌了，平时还有些来往，不至于和完全的陌生人吃一顿饭。

“最近港口边新开了一家酒吧，老板买了旧军舰改的，特有那味儿。”  
“哎，那我们找个时间约一下。”

在场的都是熟识的朋友，朱正廷含糊的点了点头，想着的还是要早点回去，孩子还托着楼下的女同事帮照顾。

正好此时领导下来敬酒了，大家纷纷起身。  
人太多，圆桌边桌腿冲撞，朱正廷一个没站稳，杯子里气泡酒全洒在了裤子大腿上。

倒也正好，朱正廷找了个借口先退场。  
这么一看，他似乎真的错过了很多可以享乐的生活，比如电影院、逛街、独自旅游，被替换成了孩子的游乐场、学校甚至医院。

其实他的单身生活有什么呢？  
朱正廷认真回忆了一下，长大后读书，入伍，出任务，很快有了孩子。仿佛一点没有尽情玩乐的阶段。聚会、出行这些娱乐方式，对于他来说只是套取情报的不同手段，不是消遣。

上楼之前。他先到楼下敲了敲女同事们："肖老师，我是朱正廷。"  
们很快就开了，肖老师打开门，没料到朱正廷这么快就回来了，迎他进屋："朱老师这么早啊，孩子们还在做一起搭积木，你进来坐会儿吧。"

"那正好我晚点再过来，正好先去换身衣服。"朱正廷没进门，先上楼。

这片小区不是教师宿舍，朱正廷物色好了住处之后，才发现楼下住着同一个学校的肖老师。肖老师的Alpha常年在外面经商，两人的孩子年纪差不多大，就经常相互搭把手，送孩子上学放学，照顾孩子吃饭写作业。

朱正廷把自己整理好了，正好有人敲门。朱正廷去开门，三儿忽然想起自己的小书包忘在同学那里，赶紧又跑下楼去，朱正廷开着门耐心等着他。

对面的房门打开了，朱正廷依稀记得他对面这户挂牌出售挺长时间，没想到新邻居忽然到来。

新邻居提着东西出来似乎是要倒垃圾，朱正廷想着要不要去帮忙。  
一抬头两人都愣了。

"正廷？"  
"蔡……蔡徐坤？"


	42. 36.3

36.3  
朱正先把门"砰"的关上了，完全忘记了还没上楼的三儿。  
这五年掰着指头，也有1800多天没见了，蔡徐坤怎么就能那么自如的叫出自己的名字。

不是说他失忆了吗？不是说他没消息了吗？  
上一次还不记得我名字，这回连名带姓都不带叫错的，他是吃了记忆蛋糕想起来了吗？

朱正廷此时完全没有久别重逢的风花雪月，那些惆怅惘然都滚一边去吧，凭什么他就能平平淡淡理直气壮的站在那里，好像昨天才出差，今天娃就五岁的隔壁老王。

生了一会气，惊觉孩子还没进门，急忙打开，一看不在楼梯口可把朱正廷吓坏了。  
"三儿～"朱正廷刚要扯开嗓子喊，猛一转头看见自家孩子坐在对门坏叔叔的腿上笑眯眯的喝牛奶。

虽然亲生的可这得手的也太快了吧，朱正廷捶胸顿足。

蔡徐坤还先向小孩儿解释："你爸爸刚才急着进去关烧水炉子了，没有把你忘在门外。叔叔不会骗你的。小朋友晚安。"  
"晚安。"三儿奶声奶气的答道。

蔡徐坤把孩子抱起来，递给朱正廷，几不可见地皱了下眉："这孩子真沉。"  
三儿从小就爱吃，能吃，特爱能吃的一切，小小年纪长得白乎乎的，自大上幼儿园，老师抱着他说这孩子可真重，就多了个外号叫"沉沉"。

三儿便以为叔叔叫他，还说到："沉沉和叔叔再见。"  
蔡徐坤笑眯眯的也拜拜了。

"三儿……"一关上门，朱正廷脸色就有些不好看了。  
"爸爸，我知道了，我是不该喝陌生人的饮料。可是你说过和你味道一样的人就是好人，我闻到了他的味道，和你一样的，所以我才喝他给的东西。"三儿很委屈的样子。

朱正廷叹了口气，没再责备孩子，摸了摸三儿的头："喝完就去洗澡睡觉吧。"

白天三儿闹着要下楼继续去搭昨天没完成的乐高城市，朱正廷和肖老师商量了一下，决定两人这样分工，肖老师看孩子，朱正廷负责做饭。这样两个家庭付出的相对公平，两位大人也不会觉得有什么亏欠。

在去买菜之前，朱正廷决定抓紧时间和蔡徐坤谈一谈。

"首先谢谢你昨天没吓着孩子，我是一时疏忽了。"朱正廷向来条理分明，开门见山。  
蔡徐坤似乎是刚起来，刚洗了澡头上还搭着毛巾，开门的时候见是对面主人，丝毫没有觉得有什么不妥，光着上身继续擦他的头发。

"然后……然后在孩子面前，能不能时刻贴着阻隔帖……"朱正廷讲到这里。  
果然蔡徐坤停下了动作："为什么，那明明是我们的孩子？如果你觉得现在不合适告诉他可以慢慢让他接受，但是不能让他忽略掉他有父亲这个事实。"

"现在你说那是我们的孩子？这五年来……"朱正廷会想起这五年带孩子的酸甜苦辣，声音不由得大了起来。蔡徐坤担心会引来邻居，想也没想就把他拉进了房门。

"这五年来，蔡徐坤，你生不见人死不见尸，没有给我只言片语，现在却突然……突然……"朱正廷胸中一口大气，猛的撞上了蔡徐坤的胸口，接着是关门的声音，他被抵在了大门上。

蔡徐坤用毛巾擦了擦朱正廷不知道何时涌出的泪水，没有阻止他。  
朱正廷喘了口气，任由蔡徐坤把他抱了起来。

"突然你回来了，好像什么都知道，可我怀孕的时候呢？你什么都不记得。我现在不知道你会不会突然离开我们、再突然忘记我和孩子，所以，能不能不要再出现了？"  
朱正廷抬起头看着蔡徐坤，泪眼朦胧中的蔡徐坤，也的确老了。面容多了些暮色，鬓角甚至早早的白了。他抚摸着他的背，后面那些长长的疤还在，心里的疤，还在流血。

"我可以给孩子很多理由，或者，我搬走……不行，我东西太多了，你刚来的，你方便些，换个地方住，我……"朱正廷越说越无语伦次，"我帮你收拾、找地方、搬家公司也帮你找，别……别出现在……我们面前了。"

蔡徐坤摇了摇头。

"不，你一定有办法的，就像你从前第一次、第二次不见了那样，消失的干干净净，彻彻底底，不会让我找到。"朱正廷甚至要求求他，"蔡徐坤，我求求你，我们不要再见吧，不要给我希望后再消失……"

蔡徐坤低低的说了声："不会了的，我不会走了。"说完拉起怀里的泪人，深深的吻了下去。

Omega还是有脆弱的时候，朱正廷的身体和心，都被他的Alpha用吻和闻不到的气味安抚着，逐渐平静了下来。

"朱正廷，我们结婚吧。"


	43. 37.3

37.3

朱正廷曾经在梦里听过多少次蔡徐坤说："我们结婚吧。"醒来都是梦一场，泪两行。  
可是现在真真切切的听着蔡徐坤说出口，仿佛隔着云山雾绕，怎么也听不清了。

"……我们结婚吧，这样我们就有了法律上的责任和义务，有了共同财产和抚养子女。以后我们很多事情就是可以名正言顺的在一起了。"蔡徐坤在他耳边仿佛是穿过的一道风。

"结婚只是一种当个人力量不足时的社会组织形式，现在在我有了稳定收入和孩子后，还有什么事情需要你呢？"朱正廷冷静了下来，掀起了自己的衣服，把蔡徐坤扽手按在腹部的一道横切口上。这道切口影响了朱正廷整体的腹肌结构，他再如何训练，也恢复不了过去的八块腹肌了。

"我生三儿的时候，是还算顺利，可那是因为有经验的医生看着我上了无痛分娩也生不出来，痛了两个小时生殖腔还是打不开，当机立断给我做了剖宫产，才避免了胎儿宫内缺氧。需要病人家属签字的时候，你不在，姐姐帮我签的字。"朱正廷再把蔡徐坤的手拿开："从此我就做了遗嘱公证，在我不能清醒的确认我的民事能力的情况下，医生可以不必再向其他人征求意见，直接做出最有利于我的医疗措施。"

"三儿调皮，幼儿园里和大孩子打架。明明是大孩子挑衅，我也只能带着孩子鞠躬道歉，只能和他说自己要好好长大，咱没有大孩子家里有钱有势的背景，爸爸只是普通老师，以后你长大了保护爸爸。"朱正廷停了下，看了看时间："那个时候，你也不在——好了，不说那么多了，我要赶去买菜做饭。如果你执意不走，我再去想办法。"

"朱正廷！"这样的语气代表蔡徐坤生气了，朱正廷突然心里一震，还是觉得那么熟悉，他还是难以忘记。

是的，这样他爱过，他痛过，他思念过的男人，哪会那么容易失去感应。

"行，如果你觉得结婚是基于能力不足时双方采取的一种互助形式，我现在信誉不足，你现在信心不够，尚不足以采取这种方法，那我们从这种形式的基础实践开始。"蔡徐坤露出他的犬齿，反应过来的朱正廷开始挣扎，蔡徐坤借着门版紧紧的压制着他，强行咬住他后颈的腺体，锋利的牙齿刺破皮肤注入了大量的信息素，朱正廷感觉全身毛孔都竖了起来，长期没有被灌溉的田野蓄不住洪水冲刷，好像真的从雨雾天里走了一遭。

"正廷，正正，不要再拒绝我，给我机会。如果不是因为你，就没有站在这里的我。"

——“我确定我可以为最终标记付出一切*”

朱正廷原来垂下的手，慢慢的抱上了蔡徐坤的后背。

（*见20）


	44. 38.3

38.3  
肖老师带着两个孩子上楼的时候，发现变成了新邻居的火锅欢迎会，还为自己没准备礼物抱歉。

“”别麻烦了肖老师，带孩子已经很麻烦您了，大家以后都是邻居别客气，坐下来吃饭。”蔡徐坤给桌上摆上碗筷，两个孩子自觉的去排队洗手。   
言语之间已经把三儿当做了自己的孩子。

朱正廷赶紧用冰袋敷敷自己的眼睛，自己哭了就特别容易水肿，千万别让肖老师误会了什么就好。

在吃饭的时候，气氛很快就放松了下来，聊着聊着，朱正廷想知道的，或者蔡徐坤想让他知道的，都借着肖老师的话头说了出来。

“蔡先生是怎么来这里的呢？”  
“我啊，我刚到帝都工作，原来在S星做技术活，公司总部在这里，就过来了。”  
“哦，蔡先生是高升过来呢，恭喜恭喜。”  
“哎排资论辈罢了，我们公司一个职位做五年就可以流动，羡慕帝都的机遇，这不找准机会就来了。”  
“我们当老师，就规规矩矩教书上课，没有蔡先生这行机会多，你说是不是朱老师？”  
“哦，哦是的。”

朱正廷全神贯注的听着，一不留神叫自己回话还吓了一跳，勺子掉到了汤里，自己要去拿张纸擦擦，蔡徐坤已经把纸巾递到了手边。

还在犹豫自己接下来会不会显得太过亲密，肖老师的孩子小琳吃鸡腿弄脏了手，伸手问妈妈要纸巾，蔡徐坤也自然而然的递过去了。

只是他善于调节桌上的气氛而已。朱正廷给自己宽慰，接下了那张纸巾。

“蔡先生来这边是一个人吗？住这么大房子，是还有夫人孩子晚些过来？”肖老师真是八卦小能手。  
“额……”蔡徐坤别有深意的看了一眼朱正廷和埋头吃饭的三儿，“夫人孩子，是会晚点接过来。”

“哎，英年早婚啊，蔡先生要是单身，我们学校有很多老师适合你呢。”  
“没有没有，我已经三十过半了，哪里还有机会。”  
“蔡先生说笑了，要不是有家室了，你对面就有一位合适的……”肖老师说到这里，腿被朱正廷踢了一脚。

可话是说出口了，肖老师后知后觉的赶紧用纸巾捂住嘴。

蔡徐坤逮住了话头继续往下说：“怎么，朱老师还单身吗？”  
“没有，孩子都这么大了。”朱正廷不假辞色，往蔡徐坤碗里夹了块排骨。

可是吃的还是没有堵住他的嘴。  
“哦，那朱老师的丈夫也和肖老师一样，长期在外面工作吗？”蔡徐坤忍着小腿被朱正廷踢到骨头的剧痛，保持平静的问。

“嗯……是吧……青菜快老了，大家快吃。”朱正廷搪塞过去，转而过去督促孩子吃饭。

吃完饭，肖老师一家回去休息了。蔡徐坤留下来帮朱正廷整理。

三儿很懂事，把厨余垃圾桶拿过来，残渣扫进去，再把所有的碗筷都放进了洗碗机。

蒸鱼的盘子有些大，三儿伸直了手都还不能把盘子放进去，又怕把盘子打碎，踮起脚来小心尝试。

蔡徐坤看到了，随手抱起了三儿，三儿稳稳的坐在叔叔的手臂上，顺利的完成了任务。

“叔叔力气真大，爸爸老说我太重了抱不动。”三儿开心的去洗手。  
“不是爸爸没力气，是你太沉了。”蔡徐坤鼻头顶了顶孩子的额头。  
“叔叔不要笑我了。”  
“好好好，不说了啊。”

从侧面看，父子俩的鼻子真的是一个模子倒出来的，高高的山根，小巧的鼻头，厚实的鼻翼，说起来都是有运有命之相。  
朱正廷即使嘴上再怎么否认，两人一站在一起就能被人看出蹊跷。肖老师刚才那么问，幸好是因为吃火锅没戴眼镜吧。

反而不知道该懊恼还是该松口气。

孩子去睡午觉去了，朱正廷也打算去休息一下。

“不邀请我一起休息一下吗？”  
蔡徐坤向卧室里张望。

“现在只是基础阶段，给予合作事务的共同分担，比如分配食物和养护幼崽。”朱正廷把他往外推。

“行吧行吧。”蔡徐坤投降，出门前倒是拿起了那个怀表，平时不出门的时候朱正廷就放在玄关上。  
他熟门熟路地打开后盖，把里面的瓶子拿出来了。

“这个你不要拿走。”  
“我人都在这里了你还要替代品？”

朱正廷咬着嘴唇不说话。

“哎，给你拿着也没关系，其实这些液体是从我身上提取出来的。从我被牢里救出来以后，我身体一恢复就不停的给你提供，陪你怀孕那一年，再到这五年，哪怕我被抽完要贫血三五天都没有断过。这东西目前人工合成是没有成功的，所以你用完这些，还是只能来找我。” 蔡徐坤捏着对于Omega来说必须的东西，轻轻巧巧地又放了回去。

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷看着对方的眼睛，真诚的说着：“Omega平等这么多年了，你还想用基因来控制我，而不是从家庭责任和义务的角度来实现你作为丈夫及父亲的权利，我很失望。”朱正廷的手扶在门把手上，“感谢你这么多年给我提供的必需品，以前我从来没想过要去做腺体置换，谢谢你提醒了我，为了以后不给你造成负担，我现在开始去联系医院。”

说完朱正廷就要去关门，蔡徐坤用力把门顶开。“朱正廷，你怎么那么倔强？接受我的出现不是很好吗？用正常的方式获取信息素才是本能啊，腺体置换对于Omega的伤害有多大你知道吗？”

“那么蔡徐坤，你怎么那么绝情？每一次说走就走，说回来就回来，有没有给我一句话让我放心，你对我有多大伤害你知道吗？担惊受怕这些都是过去了，你现在人好好的站在这里我就不说了。”不顾在门口了，朱正廷越说越急，“可现在呢，说我们再开始，好，给你机会，你只是帮组织了一次午饭就开始要求这要求那，想过我们晚上吃什么谁做饭谁带孩子谁洗碗吗？你说的那些都是本能，而我们不是只靠本能生活的。”

”我们才相处半天，吵了两次架了，这样的环境不适合小孩成长。所以，你请回吧。”朱正廷疲倦的揉了揉眉头，缓缓的关上了门。

蔡徐坤不知所措的站在门口，听到了门背后朱正廷压抑的抽泣声，呆了一会儿，才走进自己的家。

我不想对你说，是因为怕你难过。  
你怎么，怎么那么容易哭呢？你一哭，我就没辙了。


	45. 39.3

39.3

当时他被帝国军队从大牢里面找到的时候，蔡徐坤已经奄奄一息。  
拷打对他的身体伤害很大，特别是对脑部的击打，差点就不可逆转了。

颅部手术两次。  
第一次是找到后马上做的，让他恢复了部分的人际交往情感和认知能力，记忆总是对久远的部分特别明晰，但是对最近发生的事情反而毫无印象，连带着信息素感应能力都降低了。  
休息了一年，实际上他也没有休息。战后各地重建都需要大量人手，有经验的人员捉襟见肘，他还是主动去参与了矿石案。与朱正廷重逢时真的不知道他是谁，只是觉得他的身上有些许自己的味道。他是从朱正廷可以毫无障碍的接收他的信息素，加上其他的证言，来反推自己似乎是位不称职的丈夫。  
本该出庭充当证人的，但是他头疼难忍，只能立刻从Z星到帝都做了第二次手术。

第二次手术效果收效并不明显，脑组织有些渗出液，不能物理清除，只能缓慢的等他的脑部自行吸收。两次手术间隔时间比较近，期间他并没有好好养身体，因此对他的身体消耗很大，很久他才走出病房。为了他的安全，也为了他不要外出受到刺激，他被禁止走出疗养院。  
“他现在脑袋脆得像个西瓜，千万不能再磕到碰到了。”专家如实讲。

康复治疗1500次。  
每周六次，恢复他的各项生理指标。但是护士经常说他“做三废二”，因为抽一次血他就要躺两天。  
他躺在床上的时候，看门外的风，看着照片里孩子从襁褓里抱着，慢慢长到朱正廷齐腰高。  
“他好像没有穿过我送的那条裙子啊，难道是尺寸不合适吗？不会啊，在他睡觉的时候我量过的。”蔡徐坤对着照片自言自语。  
好在恢复情况比较理想，关于这些年的事情他都想起来了，想起来他们并肩作战的日子，想起了他们的孩子。

外伤治疗这些小手术，已经不值得一提。

还有那块怀表。  
蔡徐坤在第一次手术后醒来，就发现表已经作为赃物还了回来，上交的人还忠实的抄录了他写给朱正廷的那段话。  
见到朱正廷后，他就知道这块表该由谁保管。

所以他今天见到这块怀表的时候，十分庆幸自己凭借直觉做出的决定。

直觉、本能这些镌刻在基因里的东西，反而被朱正廷统统刻意无视了。  
要不是凭着信息素，我去哪里找你。

但是好像沟通被自己搞砸了，每次的发言都有了偏差。  
有些累了，蔡徐坤自己也准备去睡个觉。

晚上吃什么，或者我帮你带孩子？或者我们出去吃吧，你休息一下。  
睡觉之前，蔡徐坤写了张纸条，塞进对面的门里。


	46. 40.3

40.3

回复来的有点突然，蔡徐坤正准备给自己煮面的时候，听见了门上很轻却很急的拍门声。

打开门，三儿站在门口。

“怎么了三儿？”蔡徐坤刚开始以为是孩子找他玩，后来发现不对，赶紧和孩子进屋。

果然是朱正廷坐在厨房门口捂着屁股，下面一滩水，龇牙咧嘴的站不起来。

“哎呀……扶我起来……疼死我了……”朱正廷看着救星来了，也不顾面子什么的，叫了起来。

“呜呜呜，爸爸刚去倒水就摔了一跤，我搬不动他，肖阿姨他们还在看电影回不来，我只认识叔叔了。”三儿看见叔叔轻而易举的把爸爸抱了起来，带着叔叔去了主卧，刚把人放到床上，就赶紧扑上去。

“三儿你做的对，爸爸现在没那么疼了。”朱正廷宽慰而已，实际上他试了下自己转身都做不了，保不齐是伤到了骨盆或是尾椎。

蔡徐坤给他垫了个靠枕，问他要不要马上去医院。  
朱正廷感觉自己还能坚持一会儿，就说没事他先休息一会儿，再看看情况。

蔡徐坤去把面煮好端过来，朱正廷不能坐，蔡徐坤给他买了面包。  
三儿呲溜着把爸爸那份都吃完。

到了晚上，朱正廷感觉自己越来越疼了，只好请肖老师帮看下孩子，让蔡徐坤送他去医院看看。

检查的结果出来了，万幸不是大碍，尾椎有点小小的骨裂，遵医嘱要躺半个月再复查。

在医院的日光灯下，朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤背上，又看到了那些没有磨灭掉的伤痕。

过去的日子，给朱正廷的心底着实留下了难以抚平的伤痛。蔡徐坤说的信息素需求，更是在证明他的执拗。

他比任何人都依赖本能的联系，所以他才痴痴的守着那瓶信息素，一直留在他的腺体里，不要忘，不可以忘。

蔡徐坤背着朱正廷回家。

“你以前背过我吗？”  
在电梯里，朱正廷轻轻的问。

“正正，不管过去怎么样，没有的我给你补上，做过的我做得更好，行不？”蔡徐坤回答他，有些无奈，他还不知道该如何开口去说他这些年的事。

“我们放下过去，你和你，真的，放下过去。”蔡徐坤深深地吸了口气。  
“好。”朱正廷再给自己，给对方一个机会，把脸埋在了蔡徐坤的后背。

“正正，你靠着我可以，但是嘴唇不要放我背上。”蔡徐坤的声音有点古怪。  
“没那么疼就有点困，想睡觉了嘛。”不自觉的，朱正廷的声音里带有一丝撒娇。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷小心翼翼的用侧躺的姿势放在床上，朱正廷在镇痛药的作用下，还真的睡着了。  
他低下头亲了亲朱正廷的唇，再给他把通讯器、水杯放在伸手可取的位置，把他的通讯号码写在纸条上，垫好被子枕头以免他翻下床。

“我会照顾好你和孩子的。”他轻轻在耳边说了句。


	47. 41.3

41.3  
照顾家人还真的不是那么简单的事。  
蔡徐坤简单捯饬了一下，先把朱正廷的早餐热好，就到肖老师那里去帮忙。肖老师今天一早有课，就交给蔡徐坤去送孩子。

幼儿园老师见到这个陌生男人带着两个熟悉的孩子进校门，都有点迟疑了：“王爸爸？”  
老师把他当成了肖琳的爸爸王先生，王先生也是一年神龙见首不见尾的，偶尔才回来幼儿园接送，老师们对他没印象。

“我是……”蔡徐坤突然不确定三儿姓什么，只好扬了扬三儿的手“……的家长。”  
“哦，蔡爸爸你好，第一次见……”这位老师的尬聊技能也挺强的，不仅尴尬，还能一刻不停的说：“蔡廷正在幼儿园表现挺好的，生活很独立，也很有自己的想法。”  
“辛苦老师培养了。”  
“也多亏家长配合。今天怎么没有见朱老师啊？”  
“哦，他有点事，这段时间都是我来接送，肖琳和我们家小子一起。”  
“好的孩子们和家长再见。”

三儿回头挥挥手，蔡徐坤也挥了挥。

接下来就是蔡徐坤先去单位给自己请假，接着给朱正廷请假，好在学期接近尾声，朱正廷只剩复习课和考试课，学院里表示可以给他安排助教顶上，请长期病假还是得要去大学的人事部门去办。

于是蔡徐坤带着朱正廷的诊断书，趴在桌上帮他在各种请假手续上签字。  
“这位先生，你和朱正廷什么关系啊？”管人事的资深阿姨看出了幼儿园老师没发现的问题。  
蔡徐坤手一滞：“朋……朋友。”  
“朋友？朋友可是不能帮他办手续的，我还以为你是他老公呢。”人事阿姨退回了蔡徐坤帮朱正廷写的申请。

“可是他现在确实走不动啊，他家里亲戚不在帝都，不方便才托我办的。”蔡徐坤赔笑脸。  
“让他写个委托书过来，按个手印哈。一起存档。”阿姨抬头看了看蔡徐坤，“不是我刁难你，只有夫妻双方才能全权代办这些事，你是他老公我就不会让你再跑一趟，不是就只能辛苦辛苦了，这是请假的规矩。”

“行，那我下午再来。”

中午蔡徐坤带了吃的回去，吃完拿了纸笔，让朱正廷写委托书。

“这么麻烦啊，我早上已经和他们打过视频电话了，还不信吗？”朱正廷免不了同样抱怨一下。  
“嗯，以后有什么事我帮你办，都得准备一份委托书。”蔡徐坤收拾吃完的碗筷。  
“行，好吧。请完假我也没什么事了。”朱正廷点点头，完全没注意到蔡徐坤期待的眼神又灭了。

下午接了三儿回来，朱正廷才粗神经的发现，怎么蔡徐坤好像都不用上班的样子。  
“你的工作呢？”  
“在办公室做文字材料，不上前线了。”蔡徐坤换上围裙，“这不，第一天到帝都上班就放了领导鸽子。”  
“你领导是谁？”  
“还是我们原来那个。”  
“告诉他，不许扣你工资，就说是我说的。”朱正廷想起老上级就理直气壮。

“让我住进来好不好？”蔡徐坤一边烧水一边问，“我照顾孩子也方便，还能给你特级护理。”  
朱正廷有些不好意思的对对手指：“好。”


	48. 42.3

42.3

每天上午做早餐，备中餐，送孩子上学，自己去上班；下午接孩子回来，孩子自己玩一会儿，做晚饭，整理家务，给孩子洗澡睡觉。两人坐下来，再说说话，聊聊天，一天就过去了。

日子过得十分规律，好像不知不觉的就这么过了十年。  
实际上他们认识都还不到十年。

倾盖如故。

朱正廷躺的久了，每天最大的运动量大概是起来上厕所和按一下微波炉，四肢有些无力，复查的时候医生建议要多做按摩防止肌肉萎缩，增强肌肉力量防止韧带受伤。  
蔡徐坤在康复力量方面可谓经验老道了，每天就多了一项工作：帮朱正廷揉捏按摩。

朱正廷的腰还是侧着，蔡徐坤给他换敷药的时候，手触到了他敏感的地方。  
身下的人呜咽的一声，却没有说不好。蔡徐坤眼神暗了下来，调暗了房间的灯光。  
孩子已经睡了，房间里有淡淡的药香，接下来发生的一切，水到渠成。

久违了的冲撞，朱正廷舒服的展开了身体。  
从心底到身体，接受一个全新的开始，希望像泉水一样涌了出来。

有些充满生命力的未来正在诞生。

“正正，嫁给我好不好？”  
“好。”  
“等我们选一个好日子，就去领证。”  
“我都听你的。”  
“不许反悔啊，我都录音了。”  
“谁反悔谁是小狗。”


	49. 43.3

43.3

又快到了新年的时候。

“过了年，三儿就六岁了，要准备上小学了呢。我？我现在好了啊，只是学校也放寒假了，不用去上班，在家备课写论文。蔡徐坤啊，你说他啊，每天上班下班都好准时，我看他也闲得很……”朱正廷和姐姐通话，蔡徐坤把洗完澡的三儿扔到床上擦头发，爷俩笑做一团。

“今年回不回去？回啊，我过几天就买票，嗯嗯嗯，回，带蔡徐坤回去，带回去给你看。”  
这新的一年，前所未有的让朱正廷充满了希望。

蔡徐坤要上班到过年前最后一天才能放假，朱正廷和他提了句回Z星过年的事，蔡徐坤说没问题。白天闲着的时候，朱正廷就买好了票，整理好了他们的行李，提前寄过去

再次踏上Z星的时候，朱正廷还没想好如何介绍蔡徐坤。他已经完整的融入了他的生活，按照朱正廷家庭是社会组织基本形式的理解，蔡徐坤承担了他该有的责任，当然……也享受了他的权利。

干脆就装聋作哑抓瞎过吧，姐姐姐夫都没把蔡徐坤当外人，自己反而别别扭扭的就不好了。

“三儿，不要睡，三儿不要睡，你要过生日了，给小姨和姨夫拜年拿红包。”朱正廷轻轻摇着孩子，可三儿回来和大娃二娃玩闹了一晚上，早就困了，蔡徐坤和姐夫把他们仨抱回房间里。

大厅里就剩下了四个大人。

“蔡徐坤。”姐姐叫他，蔡徐坤应声坐下。  
“六年前，我弟弟从鬼门关里走一遭，生下了三儿，现在大家好好的坐在这里，再多的困难我们也都过去了，所以，好好的过日子，别再让正廷夜里偷偷哭了。”

“姐姐，我哪有夜里偷偷哭。”朱正廷的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。  
“放心吧姐姐，把正廷交给我吧。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷的手放在自己掌心。

天亮后的Z星已经是银装素裹。

新年里的第一场雪，引来了无数孩子们的打闹。

朱正廷是被孩子们的笑声吵醒的，一听就知道是三个孩子和邻居家打雪仗，发出叽叽喳喳的尖叫。

手和腿有些酸，后腰尤其无力。朱正廷摸了摸这有些酸的身子，暗自咋舌，照蔡徐坤这个要法，不到年底老四可能都要生出来了。

“坤坤，起来了，陪儿子打雪仗去。”朱正廷伏在他耳边说到。  
“不去，太危险了。”蔡徐坤半眯着眼拒绝。

“打雪仗而已，又不痛。”朱正廷继续游说蔡徐坤去进行亲子娱乐。

“我更喜欢，成人娱乐。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷圈进怀里，顺手掰开了腿，熟门熟路的找到地方，玩得高兴。

这可真比打雪仗好玩多了。其实朱正廷在床上摇晃着的时候，同样这么想。

总赖在床上也不是回事，下午朱正廷决定带蔡徐坤和三儿出去压压马路。

蔡徐坤严严实实的戴了顶帽子，还被朱正廷笑话你怎么那么怕冷，是不是老头子。

天气晴朗，大雪又白又厚实的像床软绵绵的被子。

三儿跑在前面，蔡徐坤回头看夫妇俩带着孩子留下的脚印，有些凌乱但是歪歪斜斜的常常一串，就这么踏实的走过这些日子。

一阵大风刮过，吹动了挂满冰霜的树叶，积雪压断了一处老旧的屋檐。

“三儿，快过来！”蔡徐坤先发现了不对。  
三儿懵懵懂懂的站在那里。

没想那么多，蔡徐坤冲过去把三儿推到一旁。

大雪倾盆而下，夹杂着重物落下的声音。


	50. 44.3

44.3

“蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤！”  
朱正廷冲上去，用手开始刨雪。

“三儿，别哭，给小姨打电话，快。”  
“这位大哥过来帮个忙；阿姨帮我打急救电话，救人啊赶紧。”

朱正廷在看到蔡徐坤倒下去的一瞬间，心中猛地一紧。  
没有尖叫和哭喊，他一点时间都不要浪费，毫不犹豫的开始动员身边的人帮他救人。  
没有丝毫疑惑，他是可以做到的。

周围围上来了许多好心人，一起动手帮刨开蔡徐坤身上的积雪。  
救护车呼啸而到，他们把蔡徐坤从雪里挖出来，还能看得到他起伏的胸膛。

“啊，还有气儿，没事。”  
好心人的声音让朱正廷松了口气，可是怎么叫蔡徐坤都没有反应。

蔡徐坤被雪埋之前，长期以来军人的训练让他下意识地勾起身子用手护住脑袋，蜷出一片空间保证空鼻呼吸。  
可是最可怕的不是窒息，而是老旧屋檐滑下来的砖头，砸中了他的头部。尽管被手遮挡缓冲了一下，可十足的力道还是导致了创伤，溢出的鲜血已经冻在了帽子上，红通通的一片。  
他还有呼吸，可是昏迷不醒。

三儿被赶过来的姐夫接走了，朱正廷陪着蔡徐坤上了救护车一路疾驰到医院。

沿途急症医生就做了紧急判断，请求前方手术室给他做开颅手术。

“开颅？医生，这么严重吗？”朱正廷一听这么个大手术，着急了。  
“我刚才初步检查了一下，他的头部有不止一个开颅手术的切口，所以他脑壳特别脆弱。别人被拍一下可能是肿个大包，他就直接拍到脑瓜子里。”急诊医生解释道，看着朱正廷着急的神色，还是好心安慰了几句："还没有做仔细检查，可能只用钻个小孔就行了，只要能引出淤血就行，不是你想的那样，像开西瓜那样……”

很快手术室传回了指令，同意准备手术，要求医生与病人家属进行术前沟通。

很快，蔡徐坤就呼拉拉地被推进了急诊室，有护士上来给他处理外衣，消毒，清理创面。随着护士把他的头发剃光，浓密柔亮的头发下面，朱正廷才发现有小孔，有针线……

“没事，这都好啦，只是脑壳比较硬才会有这些痕迹。从这些印记看出来曾经是很厉害的医生做过的手术，这回我们脑科主任值班，一定也没问题的。这位先生，您作为家属，我们有一些术前谈话要完成一下。”急诊医生继续到。

“嗯……”朱正廷恋恋不舍地看着蔡徐坤被推进CT检查室。

“首先，病人的当时的情况是什么？”  
“当时我们的孩子站在一个老房子下面，大风过后吹滑了雪，雪和屋檐上的老砖头一起掉下来了，砸中了我先生。”  
“好的。除此之外还有其他伤害原因吗？”  
“应该没有了。”  
“那他头部的手术是什么时候做的？”  
“不知道……”  
“他还有其他病史吗？”  
“应该没有……吧……”

这位夫人对丈夫的事情似乎一问三不知，医生心里嘀咕了一句，继续他的职责：“那么根据我们的判断，您先生需要做开颅手术，手术的风险有……愈后的风险有……”医生一条一条的说下去，朱正廷艰难的抓住了“可能无法清醒、失忆”这些可怕的词。

一瞬间朱正廷把这些词和蔡徐坤的行为串联在一起，几乎猜测到了真相的答案。  
难怪你当时会不辞而别，也许只是没有机会说再回。

“夫人，蔡先生的检查结果出来了，万幸的是只是有些淤血，开个小洞引流就好。如果您同意我们的手术方案，请您在这里按指纹，得到授权后我们就可以开始了。”医生把平板电脑递过来，示意他在签字处按指纹。

“滴……”指纹授权没有通过，显示无此权利。  
“先生，您用纸擦一擦再试。”医生擦了擦屏幕，又再递给她。

“不用……再试，我们还，还没有去登记。”朱正廷轻轻的讲，“我知道他的军人编号，你们输入进去，就可以按战时管理直接做手术了。”

顾不上医生有些古怪的眼神，朱正廷口述，看着医生把蔡徐坤的编号输入进去，很快系统显示可以手术。

他坐在手术室外的长椅，静静的等待。

“结婚意味着什么呢？”  
“分配食物和抚养幼崽。”  
“还有呢……”

还有共同财产的处置权，包括我的生命。

“还有就是，可以陪在你身边，生老病死，也不能和你分开。”


	51. 45.3

45.3

“朱正廷，我们结婚吧。”  
“我愿意。”

不知道是第几次在梦里听见这句话了。  
朱正廷揉揉眼睛醒过来，掰着指头算了算，今天已经是蔡徐坤推出手术室后的第五天了。

手术很成功，蔡徐坤推出手术室后，还在ICU观察了两天，顺利的转到了普通病房。  
现在唯一要做的就是等他醒过来。

三儿到病房里看叔叔，朱正廷告诉他这是他的父亲。

“我已经有一个爸爸了啊。”  
“这是爸爸的丈夫。爸爸和父亲，就像小姨和姨夫一样，这才有了你。”朱正廷这么解释到。  
“那我也会有一个弟弟吗？”孩子的兴趣点总是令人快乐，三儿高兴的把他的小肚子放在父亲床头。  
“嗯，说不定快了。”朱正廷没有明说，暗暗摸了摸自己的小腹。

“坤，啥时候醒来啊？我有个好消息要告诉你。”朱正廷给他洗脸，亲了亲他短短的胡渣。“我好像怀上了，感觉和当时怀三儿的时候不太一样，是不是个小公主啊？”  
“你上次还说想喝neinei，机会来啦。”  
“这次有孩子保佑你手术成功，你的贵人，可以叫富贵。”

“我看到你的那些病例资料了，疗养院共享过来的，厚厚一沓，乱七八糟。”朱正廷给蔡徐坤按摩四肢，“让我去照顾你啊，你看我也会按摩对不对？”

“这会你不能偷懒了，你要老老实实的照顾我怀孕这十个月，怀孕真的太累了，不能我一个人受苦。”朱正廷继续按摩，“要认认真真的那种，不能像我之前摔到屁股时那样，动不动就想脱我裤子。”

“你要快点醒哦，不然没人辅导三儿写作业了。我姐根本管不住他，五天没读书了，真是头疼。”  
“照顾你好无聊啊，听说港口有个新酒吧，是船舱改造的，我们回帝都以后去玩一下啊。”  
“然后我可以陪你穿裙子去，那条黑色旗袍，我回家看了看，还像新的一样呢。”  
“蔡徐坤……坤……你什么时候醒过来啊。”

朱正廷摩挲着蔡徐坤的手臂。  
有人陪着的时候，尚且有不可知的痛苦；之前他无人陪伴时，是怎么挨过如此寂寞的恐惧。

第五天，过去了。  
第六天，周而复始。  
第七天，循环往复。

“朱正廷，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
回答他的是蔡徐坤带笑的眼眸，以及努力捏了捏他手臂的手指。

朱正廷揉了揉眼睛，这句他热切期盼的话，不是在梦里。

上帝用七天创造了世界。  
蔡徐坤用七天回到了朱正廷的人生。

“我答应，我什么都答应。”朱正廷按响了护士铃，很快医生和护士开始对他进行一系列的测试，朱正廷退到了病房外面。

如释重负，朱正廷蹲下来把头埋在膝盖里。  
嚎啕大哭。


	52. 46.3

46.3

可是说好了要去领证的，蔡徐坤迟迟不愿去。

“不是说好了出院就要去的吗？”朱正廷质问蔡徐坤。  
“不行，我没头发，这么重要的照片不能随便。”蔡徐坤还振振有词了。  
“戴假发也可以啊，或者给你画一个上去。”朱正廷出主意。  
从小到大头发特别茂盛的发质特别好发型特别飘逸的蔡徐坤怒了，坚持要等头发长出来再去。

“再过几个月，再过几个月我肚子大了我脸肿了我就不好看了！那时候要去你一个人去！”换朱正廷生气了，坐在桌子对角线上，抓起桌上的水果开始吃。

三儿和两位哥哥决定先到楼下找小琳玩，楼下一对才是成熟的大人。

蔡徐坤出院后，和朱正廷带着三儿返回帝都工作，没多久大娃收到了帝都的重点中学的通知书，姐姐谋了个调令，携家带口的回来了，就住进了原来蔡徐坤租的那套房。  
偶尔哪家夫妇要过个二人世界，就把孩子放到另一家托管，如果加上楼下肖老师一家，整个就成了个游乐场。

很快，朱正廷确认怀上了二胎。  
名义上的二胎爸爸还是新手，笨手笨脚地照顾着Omega，虽然姐姐经常提醒蔡徐坤这个时候Alpha就是要顺着一点Omega，但是有时候还是会使容易激动的朱正廷发动技能“河东狮吼”。

证不能很快领，酒吧还是可以去的。  
去的那天虽然已经入夏，但是蔡徐坤担心海边冷，不让朱正廷穿着小裙子去，还有披风把他裹了起来。

“我没那么怕冷。”  
“我担心你冷。”  
朱正廷还是默默接收了蔡徐坤的安排。

海港旁有艘小船静静的停泊着。  
轻柔的音乐飘了出来，弥散在沁人的海风里。

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

朱正廷转过身，扶上蔡徐坤的肩膀。  
饱含热情的吻上了蔡徐坤的唇。

本能、责任。  
陪伴、跟随。  
跳出这个局，我们已不再需要为了这些东西证明。

END


End file.
